While you weren't here
by ElmOak1991
Summary: Two months after leaving Oliver in Nanda Parbat, Felicity learns something that will change everything, and Oliver is training to overthrow Ra's so he can go home. Meanwhile, someone is kidnapping woman in Starling city, and they don't have any leads. How will Felicity cope with this change? Who his kidnapping woman and why? Will Oliver make it home Alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the show's creators/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Nanda Parbat-Two Months after joining Ra's**

Nyssa stood in the middle of the chambers she now shared with Al Sah-him. There wasn't much difference from her previous one, but it was bigger. It had a huge bed, dressed in black silky sheets. Above it there was a chandelier that had a goth look to it. There was a Victorian style sofa dressed in black leather that was big enough for two. It faced the large window so you could see out of it while sitting. In the day time anyway. Right now there was nothing but endless black. On the other side of the room there was a privacy screen, that partially hid a tub. The floor held an ornate rug that was deep burgundy, with an intricate gold flowery pattern. It was a room suitable for royalty.

She stood there, her hands behind her back, waiting. They had just been wed (against her wishes,) and she wasn't sure exactly what to expect from the man who had once been Oliver Queen. She felt sorrow for the man who had once been good. Now? Now he was just another weapon for her father to use. Another changed soul, another person lost.

He stood near the bed, watching her as she watched him. He could see she was tense, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. What did she think he was going to do? Force her into his bed? How could she think that? She thinks he is lost, she thinks that Oliver Queen is no more. She believes that the man before her is Al Sah-him, but she is wrong. His change was a ruse; something he needed everyone to believe.

This was certainly a problem though. He had never expected that he would be forced to marry Nyssa. Worse was that Felicity knew about the marriage (all thanks to Malcom). He stood completely still, trying to weigh his options. He needed Ra's to believe he has changed, that he is no longer Oliver Queen, but Al Sah-him, and the fewer people who know he is faking his change the better. But could he really live in the same chambers with someone who looked at him the way Nyssa was? She looked at him like he was something vile. Like he was a bomb that would go off at any moment.

"Nyssa, I'm not going to force you into my bed," he said, hoping to ease her a little. She eyed him for a moment, clearly deciding whether or not to believe him. She relaxed ever so slightly. He took a step toward her, and she took a step back, hand jumping to her blade. He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you Nyssa." He stepped closer, putting his lips next to her ear. She tensed up, but didn't move. "I am Oliver Queen," he whispered.

She looked at him wide eyed, and she understood. It was a ruse, the only thing she didn't know, was what he planned to do next. "What's next?" she whispered back. She knew it was unlikely that they had listeners, but she didn't want to chance it.

Oliver took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. "I have to dethrone Ra's," he replied bluntly. He saw the realization light up her eyes, but the look was gone quickly. He knew she wanted free from her father's grasp, just as much as he did. But could she do it? Even though he knew she hated him for so many reasons; could she let him kill her father?

"You shouldn't have told me that." It was Oliver's turn to reach for his weapon. "The fewer who know the better," Nyssa said, her words matching his thoughts. She moved her hand away from her sword.

"I had to. We are stuck together whether we like it or not. I didn't want you to fear me." Oliver sat on the bed, folding his hands together.

"Please, I don't fear you," Nyssa scoffed, but she relaxed even further.

"No, you fear your father, but you don't have to anymore. As long as you're my wife, I will protect you. Even against him." Oliver stood again, feeling restless. "You know we are going to have to consummate this marriage," He said, as if it were just business.

Nyssa sighed, unpleased. "There is no way around that. My father will know if we don't." Oliver just stood next to her, waiting for her lead. "Let's get this over with," she said, going to work on removing her weapons, then her clothes.

There was nothing exciting about it. Nothing that made his stomach flutter the way it did with Felicity. Even as she stood naked in front of him, it did nothing.

She looked over at him, and she knew that she did nothing for him; just as she knew he would do nothing for her. That's what loving someone did to you. Sure, you're human so you get turned on enough to sleep with someone, but it was more like scratching an itch. There would be no love, no passion.

Oliver took a deep breath as he took her in. She had a strong body, with scars to show her past. She was pretty, and in the past he would have been all over her, but there was a different body he craved. Different curves he wanted to touch. His heart squeezed as he thought about his night with Felicity. He may only ever have that one time, but it would stay with him forever.

He could remember everything perfectly. Every touch was like a blessing, and the way her breath caught right before she reached climax would stay with him forever. The way she fit perfectly beneath him, moving with him. The way her hands ran lovingly down his back, causing him to shudder. The way her lips tasted when he kissed her, breathing her in. He would never forget the way she smelled. The way she always smelled, like clean linen mixed with her favorite perfume. He had no idea what scent it was, but it was some kind of flower, sweet but not overly so. It was a smell he'd grown accustomed to, and would miss almost as much as the woman who wore it.

Oliver had to force himself to move, slowly stripping down. This was business, nothing more, and that left him feeling empty. He walked over to Nyssa, touching her arm gently. It felt wrong, but if he had any hope of getting home, this is what he had to do. He had to play by Ra's rules, at least for now.

* * *

 **Star City**

Felicity sat in front of her computer, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Today she found that extremely hard. She looked up from her screen when Ray poked his head in her office. She didn't need to look up at him to know that his big smile was in place. Just like she knew that his hair was brushed nicely and his suit looked freshly pressed. She held up her finger, indicating she needed a moment. "He made a left at the light," she told Diggle, who was out in the field. "Yes, straight ahead. Watch your left! Sharp right. He's right in front of you."

There was a moment of pause, where she heard tires screeching, and something made a loud popping sound. A minute later Dig told her that they got him. "Great, gotta go," she said. "Just caught their newest thief," Felicity said, looking up at Ray. "What's up?"

"I was going to get something to eat. Want to join? Or I could bring something back for you?" Ray said, doing his best to hide his concern. She looked even more tired today than usual.

Her phone beeped, and she looked down at it. It was now two, which meant she had to get to her doctor's appointment. "I actually have a thing to do, I should be back by three thirty." she rambled as she stood, gathering her bag. She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm gently, stopping her. She looked back at him, and tried to smile at him normally.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his eyes meeting hers with that concern that she both loved and hated.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine, but I really have to go," she gently pulled away, rushing to the elevator. She could see the worry on his face as the doors closed. In truth, she wasn't okay. She wasn't sleeping well, and despite the fact that Oliver was no longer Oliver, she missed him like crazy. But more than anything she was currently terrified.

She hadn't even realized that she hadn't gotten her period at first. In fact, it wasn't until she missed her period for the second time that she realized she had missed her first. She should have gotten it a week after making love to Oliver, but there was so much going on she just forgot. She only realized she should have had her period because she was in her bathroom cabinet, and saw the unopened box of tampons.

The realization had hit her like a ton of bricks, and as she raced to the store, her heart pounding in her ears. All the way there she had tried to talk herself out of the fear. She was just stressed. Yeah that had to be it. It wasn't uncommon for stress to cause a missed period. But two? No, she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. She was just stressed. The ride back home felt like it took forever. Once home she was thrilled that she had to pee. She took the test, and her life changed in an instant. The test said to give it three minutes, but it took only seconds for that second line to show.

She wasn't sure how long she stood over her bathroom sink, holding that little stick that told her she was going to be a mother. She shakily sat the test on her counter, staring at it some more. It was like she was hoping that if she stared at it long enough the second line would disappear. She remembered the numbness she felt as walked to her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. The test could be wrong, she told herself. Yeah, the test could be wrong, so before she worried herself over it she needed to get it confirmed.

That's what led her here. She sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, looking around at some of the very pregnant women. Two were talking excitedly over baby names. Apparently, the blond (who was falling out of her clothes) was having a girl, and was stuck between Emma Marie and Alexis Jade. The other woman was having a boy, and she really liked the name Jason Chace, but her husband liked Jason Alexander. There was another woman who was holding the hand of her husband. Or at least she figured it was the woman's husband because they both wore rings. They looked nervous. There was also a girl who couldn't be any older than sixteen. She was sitting next to a very disappointed looking mother.

Oh god, what would her mother think? She would probably be thrilled. The woman loved babies. She could hear her mother's voice now, all high with excitement at the news. She would race to Starling City, a bunch of baby stuff in hand. She would stuff her head full of information about babies that she thinks every mother should know. Yeah, telling her mom was going to be stressful.

The room she sat in was small, though they tried to make the space look bigger with its peach walls and tan carpet. There were a few colorful abstract pictures on the wall, along with a small T.V that was playing some talk show. Apparently some woman doesn't know how to tell her husband that the child he raised isn't his. Imagine that, a show that has to do with children. It seems ever since she found out that she is most likely pregnant, she hasn't been able to get away from constant reminders. There was a small table with parenting magazines and Peoples magazines. Apparently Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie were getting divorced. Again. Did anyone even believe that anymore?

"Ms. Smoak," a nurse in pink scrubs called. She stood by the door, waiting.

Felicity took a deep breath as she stood; straightening her skirt just so she had something to do with her hands. She was currently nauseous, and wanted desperately to run away from the building. Only problem was, she needed to know. She took another deep breath, then fallowed the nurse to the back.

"Okay, can you pee?" the nurse asked, after taking her weight, and asking how tall she was.

Yeah, I think so. I can try," she replied, nervously. The nurse gave her a cup, and directed her to the bathroom.

"When you're finished, leave the cup on the tray in the bathroom, and go to room two. Second door on the left." The woman smiled, her brown eyes soft, before leaving her to it.

…

Felicity sat on the table, trying to keep herself calm. She thought about what needed to be done. She had some business to take care of at work, then she knew Diggle wanted to find a new location for their foundry. Now that the one under the club was compromised, no one felt it safe to go back there, though she found herself down there a lot recently; trying desperately to hold on to the memories it provided. Sometimes, if she closed her eyes, it was like nothing changed. She felt that pain she got in her chest whenever she thought of Oliver. It was an ache she was growing used to.

There was a soft knock on the door before a doctor walked in. He had a kind smile, and a firm grip. "I'm Dr. Morris," he said in introduction. He sat on his round chair. "So Ms. Smoak, it seems you're pregnant, Congratulations." He pushed his glassed back up his noes before he continued. "Can you tell me the first day of your last missed period?"

Felicity froze, unable to answer. Oh god, she was pregnant. Her heart seemed to be skipping beats, and for a moment she was afraid she was going to pass out. She quickly pulled herself together as she answered the doctor's questions. Then once he was done, he went on tell her about things she should and shouldn't do, foods she should try to avoid, and that she needed prenatal vitamins.

She soon found herself on her back, getting ready for an ultrasound. This whole thing seemed unreal. She felt like she was an outsider witnessing this happen to someone else. She watched the screen as the doctor moved the wand, gently pressing on her still flat belly. The doctor hit some keys, and moved around some more. "There he or she is," Dr. Morris said, pointing to the screen with a long tan finger.

Felicity looked at it, squinting her eyes a little. "You mean that little tiny bean looking thing in all that black?" she asked, unable to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. She couldn't believe this. How could this happen to her? She wasn't ready for this. What was she going to do? How could she raise a baby on her own? What was she going to do when she was at work? Or when John, Thea and Laurel need her?

"Yep, that's it," The doctor said, with a smile." Judging from what you told me, and how big the fetus is, I would say you're about six maybe seven weeks." He stood after wiping the extra gel of her still flat belly, then took off his gloves. "The baby is due January twentieth." Dr. Morris looked at her a moment. "Are you going to be okay Ms. Smoak?" he asked. She was looking rather pale, and from what he was able to gather, the father would not be in the picture.

"Ms. Smoak, you know that you can put this baby up for adoption? If you feel you're not ready to be a mother, you don't have to be," Dr. Morris said, gently. He knew that unexpected pregnancies were a lot for a woman to take in sometimes, especially when they would be doing it alone. You have options and I can give you more information if you wish."

"What? No I couldn't do that. I may be terrified, and I have no idea, like at all, how I'm going to do this, but I can't…I couldn't live knowing that I brought a baby into this world and just gave it away. He would never forgive me if I did that. This is our baby and I…" she stopped, realizing that she was rambling. She took a deep breath, and smiled at Dr. Morris. At least the best smile she could manage.

"Okay, I was just letting you know it was an option," He eyed her, she still looked pale. "You sure you're okay?"

Felicity looked up at him, forcing another smile onto her face, her words tumbling over each other. "Yes… yes… I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be great. Perfectly fine. Great."

"I will leave you to change then," he said with a quick chuckle. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking her hand, and giving it another firm shake. He instructed her to make another appointment with his staff for a check-up, before he left, closing the door behind him.

Felicity dressed quickly, forcing herself not to cry. She was determined to make the tears she cried a few moments ago be the only ones she would shed over this. She didn't know how, but somehow she would figure this out. She had to, what choice did she have?

After setting her appointment, they handed her a small envelope. She thanked them, leaving quickly. Once in her car she opened the envelope, and pulled out a couple pictures of her ultrasound. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find in there, but somehow this surprised her.

She looked at the pictures and cursed the tears that ran down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She had no idea how she should feel at this point. She felt jittery with emotion. How was she supposed to do this? She was still trying to figure out how to let Oliver go, and now she would have a constant reminder of him. Of them.

She drove back to work, tears staining her cheeks. As she got closer, she forced herself to stop crying. She didn't need Ray to see her like this. She pulled into the parking garage, parking quickly. She took a few deep breaths, wiping at her cheeks. After a few more minutes of deep breaths she was ready to get back to work. She was going to get through this. Somehow, she had to.

…

"Hello? Earth to Felicity?" Thea said, her tone teasing.

"Hmm? What?" Felicity asked. She shook her head, and tried to get back to the task at hand. They were currently tracking down Travis Hearth, a drug dealer. "I'm on it, sorry," she said. She turned to her monitors and started clicking away. She had been thinking about what Oliver would say if he knew the news. Would he be happy? Upset? The only thing she was sure of was that he would be worried. She didn't imagine he would like having a baby in any kind of danger, though she supposed that depended on which Oliver she was talking about. Al Sah-him wouldn't care. He made that clear when he kidnapped Lyla and left Sara home alone.

"What's up with her?" Thea asked Diggle, looking at Felicity with worry. "She's been a little weird all week."

John looked over at Felicity. He had noticed this too, and was concerned for her. He knew she was having a hard time with Oliver being gone, and then they learned that their Oliver was gone, but she was handling it well, up until recently. She looked over tired and over worked. "I'll take care of it," he assured Thea.

"Okay," Thea replied. She stood, and looked around a moment. "I have to get to the club. Call me if anything changes." With that she was gone.

"Hey, Why don't we go get something to eat. We've been at this a while, and it's late. We can start this again in the morning. Big Belly on me?" he said, resting a hand on Felicity's shoulder. He noticed she paled a little as she shook her head. Her jaw clenched a little like she was trying not to be sick.

"Oh god, please don't mention that greasy place to me right now," she replied, confusing him a little. Big belly was one of her favorite places to eat.

"Okay, would you like to go anywhere else?" he asked. He wasn't leaving here without her. One way or another he was going to get food into her stomach, and make sure she gets home to sleep. Ray mentioned to him that she had been leaving vary late every night and coming in super early.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" she asked, knowing that look. She sighed gently. She should have known Diggle would worry for her, and as hard as she tried to hide her emotions, she knew she wasn't being herself.

"Nope," he said, giving her a smile.

"Okay, I guess we could do Thai," she paused a moment, waiting to see if her stomach would like that answer. When she didn't get nauseous at the thought, she figured it was a good sign.

She turned off her monitor, lead the way to Ray's office, to tell him goodbye, before following Diggle to his car. The ride to their usual Thai food restaurant was a quick one, and they were soon seated. John informed her that Lyla was going to join them. This was fine with her, she really liked Lyla.

She could feel John's eyes on her, and it was making her uncomfortable. She had been wondering how and when she should tell the others about the pregnancy. It just never seemed like the right time, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for the others to know. That would truly make it real.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" John asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You haven't said more than ten words since we've arrived here. We both know your silence means something is wrong," John took her hand that was resting on the table. "Felicity, you can talk to me."

She took a deep breath. Was she ready for this? Before she could say anything they were interrupted by the arrival of Lyla. She greeted them, giving John a quick kiss, before giving him Sara. A waiter arrived with a high chair, then asked them what they wanted to drink.

Both John and Lyla asked for wine. She, on the other hand, couldn't have any. "I will take sweet tea, hold the lemon."

She listened to Lyla chatter about her work, but her eyes were on Sara, who was chewing on a toy. She had heard John say she was teething. She tried to remember if John was scared to become a father. If he was, she couldn't recall a time he said so out loud. At least not in front of her. He had fallen into fatherhood so easily. Both of them seemed to be naturals. It was like they were made to have a baby.

She didn't think it would be that easy for her. She knew nothing about babies. Okay, that wasn't true, she had the basic knowledge, but babies, in theory, was a lot different than actually having a baby.

"She's not going to bite you, you know," Lyla joked, pulling Felicity from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." She shook her head, putting a smile on her face. "I was just lost in thought. She gets bigger every time I see her."

Lyla and John laughed. "Yeah, they have a way of doing that." John said. He watched Felicity watch Sara. She looked terrified of her.

Felicity took a sip of her drink, looking away from Sara. She was about to ask Lyla about how she felt when she found out she was pregnant when a waitress passed by with a tray of food. The spicy hit her nose, and her stomach rolled. She jumped up quickly, barely able to hold down whatever was left in her stomach. She quickly excused herself, running to the bathroom.

…..

"Is she okay?" Lyla asked, concerned. "I mean, outside of her grieving for Oliver?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. She's been acting odd all week. She's barely spoken, tonight."

"Hmm," Lyla replied, taking a sip of her wine. She cocked her head a little to the side when she looked at Felicity's glass of tea. She couldn't recall a time when Felicity came here and didn't order wine.

"She also refused Big Belly Burger. She loves that place," John added on. "Not that it matters, I'm just worried for her, and she's not talking about it. She has to let him go somehow. She deserves to be happy."

Lyla nodded. "Did she say why she didn't want Big Belly?" Lyla asked, confusing John a little by her question.

"She actually looked a little sick at the idea. She said not to mention that greasy place to her. Maybe she's got a bug." Diggle sipped at his own wine, then poked Sara's nose playfully. She giggled in response.

Lyla sat there, a little shocked. Was Felicity pregnant? She laughed a little to herself. No, she couldn't be…Could she? Again she eyed Felicity's tea. What if she was? Lyla looked at John, he seemed clueless to the signs, but she saw them clear as day.

"Sorry about that," Felicity said, rejoining then. She put the napkin back on her lap and smiled up at them.

"You okay?" John asked. She didn't look good at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She picked up her tea and took a sip. She thanked god when the food arrived and had to resist the urge to scarf it down. She had noticed that the nausea was worse when she was hungry, which seemed to be all the time lately.

"So," she said, after swallowing the food that was in her mouth. "Lyla, how did you feel after you found out you were pregnant?"

Lyla's eyebrow shot up a moment. This seemed to be conformation of what she was thinking. "Well, I had mixed feelings about it. John and I were just starting over, and I was worried how we would raise a child with our kind of work. On the other hand, I was thrilled. I was nervous to tell John, because I didn't know how he would react, but I was also excited to tell him. It was a very emotional time for me." Lyla paused. "It probably would have been easier if I had talked to someone about it sooner than I did." She eyed Felicity, hoping she got her message.

Did Lyla know? Felicity wondered. The way she was looking at her it certainly seemed that way. Felicity smiled, and nodded. Maybe she was right. She would feel better if she could talk to someone about it. Lyla's phone rang, and she excused herself from the table. It was probably work.

The moment Lyla was gone, John eyed her. "So, back to our previous conversation. What's got you so on edge?"

Felicity swallowed. Could she say it out loud without falling apart? "Well…I might be... actually no might be about it. I've recently discovered that I am…Pregnant," she rambled out. She waited a beat before going on. "How could this happen? I mean, I know how it happens, but how could it happen to me? Why? Why did this happen to me? How am I going to do this? How can I live the life I live and raise a baby? I don't know how to do this!" Felicity said, voicing her fears.

John's eyes grew wide, his hand reaching for hers again. "It's going to be okay, Felicity," he said after a moment. "You aren't going to be in this alone. " He stood, and pulled her up into a tight hug. He hated the way she shook. "We've got you. You won't ever be alone in this."

"Good," she said, fear in her voice. "Because I can't do this alone."

…

 **One month later/Ten weeks pregnant**

"Will you go in with me? I don't want to be alone," Felicity asked, Dig, when the nurse called her name. Today they would be checking up on the baby, and she would be able to hear the baby's heart beat for the first time.

"I told you, you won't have to do this alone," he said, honored she was comfortable enough to involve him in this. He took her hand and pulled her up. "You've got this," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Felicity returned the smile (even though she looked terrified) and allowed his to bring her back to the rooms.

"I need you on the table, and your husband can sit there," the nurse said, addressing the empty chair.

"Oh, we're not together. Not that I don't want to be with him. I mean, I don't want to be with him, but he's a great guy to be with. Not that I know firsthand. We've never…I'm just going to stop talking now," she said, when John put his hand on her shoulder.

"She babbles when she's nervous," John informed the nurse, who nodded her response. This nurse wasn't the same one she had seen before.

The nurse didn't talk much as she got Felicity ready for the ultrasound. She just asked a few standard questions as she settled by the machine. She placed the wand on Felicity's Stomach just as the doctor had done before. "There's the baby," she said, smiling at Felicity. "And in just a second…" The woman paused a moment, then a sound filled the room.

The sound reminded Felicity of running horses. A thudump, thudump, thudump at a steady pace. She grabbed for John's hand. "Oh god, there's a heartbeat." she said, not that it surprised her, but it was moments like this that reminded her this was real. Her eyes filled with tears, but this time she was sure they were happy tears. Yeah, she was still terrified, but she was having a baby. Oliver's baby.

John smiled at her like he was the one who was going to be a father. "Sounds perfect," he told her, thumbing away a tear.

Felicity let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah?" she asked. She had never heard a baby's heart beat before.

"Yeah," John assured her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

* * *

 **Nanda Parbat**

Oliver walked into his chambers, taking a sigh of relief as he did so. It was truly exhausting being someone you're not. He had just gotten back from a mission, and was happy that this time no one ended up dead.

"Welcome home," Nyssa said. She looked like she had just gotten back as well. She looked at him with sad eyes, and his heart dropped to his stomach. She had been near Starling City, so he had asked her to check on things if she could manage.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" he asked, his alarm masked behind his calm demeanor. His insides turned at the thought that something was wrong.

"They're all okay," she assured him. He relaxed, but only a little.

"Diggle, Thea and Laurel keep watch over the city. They are managing fine without you. Diggle has taken your place as their leader. Thea seems to be working quite a bit. She manages a bar most nights. There is word that she wants to open another club. Laurel is as she always is. She's dealing with this change quite well." Nyssa stopped. Should she really share with him what she found? "Diggle, He seems to be staying close to Felicity. She looks well. Perhaps a bit tired, but well."

At this he let out the breath he was unaware he was holding, closing is eyes a moment as he did so. "Good," he said, removing his hood. He smelt of dirt and sweat, and wanted nothing more than to bathe "I'm glad that they're all okay. What about Ray? Happen to notice if he's staying out of trouble?" he asked, as he continued to remove his weapons.

"He is still working to improve his metal suit. I didn't see him fighting with the others, but that means little. I only stayed for a couple days." Nyssa paused again, this time pulling out a black drawstring pouch. They were both trying to stay open with each other. No secrets. She wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but she had to. He had a right to know. Even if it made this separation harder.

"Felicity is going through something. I think you have a right to know." Nyssa watched the sorrow seep onto his face.

"I knew she would hurt over this. I just hope it doesn't last too long. I want her to be happy," Oliver replied. He wished he could take away her pain. He wished he could take away all of their pain.

"That's not what I mean. I was about to leave town and decided to look in one last time. I saw her leaving an OBGYN clinic with Diggle." Nyssa saw the moment he understood. His eyes lit up with understanding, then they became unreadable. "I was intrigued, so I broke into her place, and found these," Nyssa handed him the pouch she pulled out. "I will give you some time alone." With that, she walked from the room, her heart truly hurting for him.

Oliver stood there in shock. How could this be? What has he done? He looked down at the bag, but was afraid to open it. He closed his eyes, silent tears sliding down his cheeks, as he heart squeezed in his chest.

In another life he would be happy. He could see Felicity, her belly swollen from their baby. She would look radiant with that pregnancy glow. He would be there to hold her when she got nervous or rub her feet when she was on them for too long. He would be able to kiss her whenever he wanted, telling her just how much he loved her.

In another life, he would have been the first person she told, and she would have been thrilled with the idea of having his baby. Together they would go to the OBGYN and see their angel for the first time. He would be there through it all, and when the baby was born, he would get to hold it, and just be blissfully happy.

But this wasn't another life. This was his life and he wouldn't be there for anything. He would never get to see her growing belly, or be able to feel the baby kick. He would miss out on finding out the baby's sex, and getting to throw her a baby shower. He wouldn't be there when the baby was born, and he would never hold his child in his arms.

Felicity was probably scared, and cursing him for getting her into this mess. Was she angry? After the way she looked at him the last time he had seen her, he wouldn't be surprised. He needed them to believe he was gone, and he was sure they did.

He wished he could go to her, show her that he was still him. Tell her that he would be there if he could. He wanted to hold her and tell her that this was okay, that they had a bright future. Instead, he had to settle for knowing she wouldn't be alone. It was apparent from what Nyssa said about Dig leaving the OBGYN clinic with her. And Thea would eat this up. She wouldn't let Felicity down.

Oliver opened the pouch and found a positive pregnancy test, and a folded paper. He opened it, and he nearly lost his breath. It was an ultrasound picture. There was a circle around something that looked like a bean, with an arrow pointing to it. The word next to it said 'baby.' He sat on the bed, his heart aching. His baby. Their baby.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

 **...**

 **Starling City**

After her appointment, Felicity went to her office, to finish up some things for Ray. She had the news on in the background, which she mostly tuned out. Currently, they were talking about a missing teen in the Glades. "Hannah Anderson is sixteen years of age. She was last seen wearing skinny jeans and a white tank. If you see this young lady, please contact the proper authorities," the news woman said, in that learned accent all news reporters have.

Felicity hadn't realized how late it had gotten, until her stomach growled, and a new wave of nausea hit. The two seemed to come hand in hand these days. If she was hungry, she was nauseous. She got a pack of saltines from her desk drawer, and pulled out a few. She found that eating them helped settle her stomach enough that she could eat something more satisfying later.

She ate a couple, then walked across her office to the cabinet, placing papers in their proper places. On her way back to her desk, she caught her reflection in the window. Curious, she turned sideways. At this point, she was barley showing, just the tiniest hint of a baby bump. She probably wouldn't have even noticed it if she didn't know she was pregnant.

Experimentally, she pushed her stomach out, trying to imagine what she would look like super pregnant. Lyla had gotten huge with Sara, but she knew each woman was different. She remembered meeting someone who said they were eight months along, and they barely showed. It seemed impossible. How had a baby grown inside her without showing? The woman was skinny as well. Where the hell had the baby hidden?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, surprising her. She turned to see Thea standing there, giving her a look that reminded her of Oliver. Thea had a way of doing that.

"Oh, I…I was. Um," Felicity's mind was racing. She had planned on waiting a little longer before telling anyone else about the baby, but she was sure Thea was smart enough to put it together. But she wasn't going to say it unless she had too. "I was just bored."

Thea ever so slightly cocked her head to the side, a knowing look in her eyes. "Felicity. I know that we aren't that close. I didn't even know you loved Oliver until recently, but I know that he loved you, and that makes you important to me." Thea took a couple of steps toward her. "I guess what I'm saying is if you need anything. Even if it just to talk. I'm here." Thea waited a beat before asking, "Are you…pregnant?"

Felicity looked at her, wishing she could dodge the question. "Yes," she replied, after a few moments. She couldn't lie about it. "Guess the whole sideways look with the pushed out stomach gave me away." Felicity laughed anxiously.

"That, and I've noticed that you have seemed to be nauseous a lot lately. Is it Ollie's?" Thea asked. She was sure it was, but she had to ask anyway.

Felicity nodded slowly, as that look came over her. The same look of heartbreak and longing that always seemed to take hold of her when Oliver was brought up. "Yeah," Felicity said. The word was barely louder than a whisper.

After a moment, Thea walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. "This is unexpected. How long have you known?" Thea asked, as they parted. Her mind was racing. Oliver was going to be a father, and he would never even know.

"Only a month," Felicity said, hoping Thea wouldn't get mad for not telling her sooner. Thea only nodded. She seemed lost in thought, but not angry.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, after a few moments.

"John, and Lyla." Felicity replied, then hurried on when Thea looked a little offended. "I wasn't going to keep it from you. I just hadn't been ready for everyone to know yet. It's a LOT to process, and it's just the more people who know the more real it becomes."

"I know, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm just shocked, to be honest." Thea crossed her arms the way she often did. "So, how do you feel about this?" Felicity looked more scared than anything else. Was she happy about this? Thea was, she was going to be an aunt and she couldn't help but feel that a piece of Oliver was going to be with them.

Felicity inhaled slowly, held it in for a second before releasing it. That wasn't a question that was so easily answered. "Well, at first I was in denial. Then I was scared, and shocked. It was way unexpected. Now I go from being terrified to being happy. Sometimes it makes me sad, and others I find myself imagining what Oliver would say." Felicity shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know how I feel. It gets overwhelming."

"He would be happy," Thea said, her tone confident and comforting. She gave Felicity a big smile, as she moved to lean her hip on the desk. "He's always wanted kids. Well, before the island anyway. He said that having kids would make him a better man." Thea laughed at this. "He wasn't ready them by any means before the island, but he did want kids." Thea's eyes turned sad. "He would make a great father." She let out a sad sounding noise that was almost a laugh.

Felicity stood there, just taking in what Thea had said. "I miss him," she admitted. It was the first time she said it out right to anyone.

Thea nodded. "Yeah, I miss him too." She laughed again. "My mother would be all over this." she said, a smiled in her tone. "She couldn't wait to have grandchildren. She used to say the best thing about grandchildren is, after you were done spoiling them, you got to give them back to their parents."

Felicity smiled at this. She never much cared for Moira, but she needed this. She needed someone she could talk to. She and Thea were never close, but Thea's presence was welcome, and she was glad Thea knew.

"I'm going to be an Aunt!" Thea said suddenly, her eyes lighting up with the idea.

Felicity laughed with her. Maybe she wouldn't feel so alone in this after all.

…..

Felicity walked into her house, placing her purse on the table by the door. She went to her bedroom to grab sleep clothes. She couldn't wait to get out of these clothes that were starting to get a little tight. She paused when she looked at her wooden bedside table, a V forming between her brows. Her pregnancy test was gone; along with one of the ultrasound pictures.

She looked around the room, afraid that she wasn't alone. What if one of their enemies found out she was pregnant? Would they care? Did they think Oliver would come to her rescue? She backed out of her room slowly, looking around her as she made her way back to her front door. Nothing else seemed to be out of place or missing, but that still didn't calm her. She picked up her purse, and left the house, quickly getting into her car. She had no idea if anyone was still in her apartment or watching her, but she didn't want to take a chance.

The entire way to Diggle's, she kept watch for anyone who followed too long. Luckily no one did, but that didn't stop her from racing up the stairs to Diggle's door. She didn't feel safe, and there was an overwhelming fear for her baby's life that she couldn't shake. She knocked on his door, then realized just how late it was, crap. She contemplated on leaving, when the door opened. Diggle stood there, sleepy eyed. He took one look at her, and worry covered his face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I know it's late. But I think someone may have been in my apartment, and I guess I may have overreacted," she suddenly felt silly. What if she had just moved those things and had forgotten? She didn't even bother to look on the floor to see if they had fallen. Yeah, she definantly overreacted. She was just so worried that something would happen to the baby. She may have mixed emotions over her pregnancy, but she wanted her baby.

"Don't worry about it," Diggle said, standing aside. "Come on in."

"Is everything okay?" Lyla asked, walking from Sara's room.

"Felicity thinks someone broke into her apartment. It shook her up a little." Diggle told her. He looked back to felicity who stood by the sofa, wearing an apologetic expression. "What makes you think someone was there?"

"My pregnancy test and an ultrasound picture is missing," she laughed a little. "I've overreacted right? I mean who breaks in to steal a picture and a piece of plastic that has been peed on?" She shook her head. Why didn't she take a moment to see if they had fallen?

She saw John look at Lyla with worried eyes. "You don't think I'm overreacting, do you?" she asked, slowly, her heart sinking into her stomach. How had anyone else known about her pregnancy?

"It may be nothing, but if someone wanted to get back at Oliver, what better way to do it then kidnap the woman who's bearing his child?" Diggle saw fear light up Felicity's face. He put a firm hand on her shoulder. "One thing's for sure, you aren't going home tonight." Felicity looked down at the carpet. She didn't want to be a burden to them, and she hated that she was scared "Hey," he said, waiting for her to look up at him before continuing. "We're not going to let anything happen to you." She nodded, knowing he meant what he said.

Lyla walked away, going into her and John's room, while John pulled out a pillow and blanket from the hall closet, placing them on the sofa. "What if they just fell on the floor?" she asked him, still unsure someone had actually broken in.

"Then you misread the situation, but that's okay. You made the right call not staying there. Let's get some sleep, and I will check it out in the morning." John said, his voice holding no sign of irritation or judgement. Felicity nodded, thankful she had someone like John in her life.

"Here, these will be more comfortable." Lyla said, handing Felicity sleep pants, and a T-shirt.

"Thanks," Felicity said, taking them from her. She smiled a little, because Lyla was looking at her like she might freak at any minute. "I'm okay, really. I've been through worse," she laughed a little. Yeah she had definitely been through worse, so why had that freaked her out so much?

* * *

 **One month later/Fourteen weeks pregnant**

 **Nanda Parbat**

Oliver fought his competitor, outdoing him easily. He was working with some of the trainees, something he found to help pass the time when he wasn't with Ra's. He needed this kind of easy distraction. He held his sword to the throat of his competitor. "Not bad, but next time, you best do better."

He withdrew his sword, he looked around, his trainees all look worn, but each stood erect, waiting to see who he chose to fight next. They had been at this for hours, but they were trained to never give up. They were taught not to feel pain. To keep going even when they didn't think they could.

"Get some food and sleep," he said in dismissal. Oliver replaced his sword in its sleeve on his back. As the trainees filed out, Nyssa walked in, her face unreadable as it usually was. She always accompanied him to dinner, something that pleased Ra's. They still played it off that neither of them were thrilled with this arrangement, just to make sure Ra's didn't get suspicious of them.

"I'm going on an assignment tomorrow," she informed him, as he picked up a cloth. "I expect to be gone for a week or so." She waited for him as he wrapped his bleeding hand in cloth. "How are things going with my father?" She said in a whisper, as he walked over to her.

He shook his head. The risk of being overheard was too great here in the open. "Later," he mouthed to her, then lead the way to the dining chamber.

Ra's was already there, sitting at his usual spot at the head of the table. They ate separately from the others, their dining chambers being much nicer than theirs. Those who are members of the league all share a dining area, and the trainees have their own area as well.

Both Oliver and Nyssa sat in silence as a waiter poured them both some wine, and another placed their food on the table in front of them. Oliver picked up his fork, and started to eat immediately. He had skipped breakfast and lunch, so he was starving. Plus, keeping his mouth full made it harder to talk.

"I was thinking perhaps you can accompany Nyssa on her mission, if you wish it," Ra's said, his tone conversational. He sipped at his wine, looking for anything that would suggest Al sah-him was going to betray him. A spark in the eyes, or a twitch of the mouth. Ra's still used caution when it came to Al sah-him's loyalty, but so far, Al sah-him was nothing but loyal. Even now, with the news of leaving here without him, he showed nothing that indicated he would betray him in any way.

Oliver looked up, keeping his expression blank as he often did. "If it's what you wish, then it's what I will do," Oliver replied, keeping his tone even. The fact that Ra's was going to let him leave without him was a good sign. He needed Ra's to trust him. He needed to be able to get in a room alone with the man, which was hard to do, but he also needed Ra's guard to be down. A surprise attack would be his best chance at defeating Ra's. If that was the route he planned to take.

"Well, then it shell be," Ra's said, looking over at Nyssa, daring her to object. She only let mild annoyance show on her face, but said nothing.

Ra's continued on, talking business, and informing Oliver on what needed to be done. Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for members to become rogue, and they were sent out to kill a member who not only went MIA, but killed another member who Ra's was rather found of.

Oliver wasn't thrilled to have to kill, but he had little choice in the matter. He had done a lot of things he disliked these past few months, but if he had any hope of getting home, he had little choice. He also had to get Ra's to trust him sooner than he thought he would need too. Though it would kill him, he had planned on being here for a couple years before trying to defeat Ra's; however, now that he knew Felicity was pregnant, he needed to get home a hell of a lot sooner, and that meant he needed to come up with a plan that didn't get him killed.

He shook thoughts of her from his head. He never allowed himself to think of home outside of his chambers. He worried that his thoughts would show on his face, and Ra's doesn't miss much.

….

"He's trusting you," Nyssa said, sitting on the small sofa. She was shocked when her father had invited him on her mission. She thought it would be longer before Oliver would be allowed to leave without his company. However, this was a good thing. The sooner her father trusted Oliver, the quicker they both got free.

"Yeah," Oliver said. He was busy stripping down, to get into the tub before the water got too cold. He was really missing warm water at this point. Hell, he was missing running water. He wished they were going near Starling City, but they would be nowhere close. That was probably a good thing. If he got caught sneaking there, he might never get home.

"It's too soon to even consider it," Nyssa said, as if she could read his mind. "We will be accompanied by three others. They will be watching you like hawks."

"I know. I wasn't considering it," he said defensively. It was only half a lie.

Nyssa laughed. "Sure you weren't. If we were going anywhere close to there I would have to chain you to my side." She watched him walk to the tub. She couldn't help but appreciate his body, tall and solid. His well worked muscles rippled under is skin, as he moved in that sexy confident way. His scars didn't detract from him in any way, they told his story. She also had to admit that he had a super nice ass.

"I feel you looking at me," Oliver said, as he climbed in the tub. He sighed as he slid into the hot water, his mind on home. He was keeping in touch with Merlin, so he knew that they were all currently safe. Well, as of a week ago anyway. Thea had joined the others, and was now out fighting. He didn't like this idea, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Diggle and Laurel were sticking close to her, so that made him feel a little better.

He wondered (as he often did) what Felicity was doing right this second. He could see her, as if she were right here. He could hear her laugh, and see the soft smile on her lips. He could see the way she moved, confidence in every step. It was one of the many things he loved about her. She wasn't a woman you could walk all over. She wasn't afraid to take charge, and bust you in the balls when you were being a jerk.

He smiled as he thought about how she stood up to him. She never let him be a jerk, without telling him off. He was bigger than she was, and he could put her down quickly if he wanted, but that never stopped her from getting in his face and telling him exactly what she was thinking.

On the other hand, she knew when not to push. She never pushed him to tell her what he was feeling, or to talk about things he never wanted to talk about. She would gently nudge him here and there, but never push. She was able to get through to him. She seemed to understand him in ways he wasn't used to.

God he missed her. He had taken for granted all the days he had with her. He missed walking into the foundry and seeing her sitting in front of her screens, doing her thing like no one else could. That was another way she amazed him. Her brain was something he had always admired about her, and he wanted to kick himself for never saying so.

He missed the way she chewed on her pens. He missed the way she would babble on and say things that could be interpreted in more than one way. He missed those moments when she would just place her hand on his arm and look into his eyes, and he would know that things were somehow going to be okay. She was his happy place.

When he got back to her, and if she allowed it, he was going to prove to her he was worthy of her. When he got back to her he was going to hang up his hood. He meant what he said about not being able to be with her and be The Arrow, and now that he could no longer be The Arrow, he could be with her. If she will let him.

He sighed, his heart aching for home. He was aching for all the things he was missing. Did she know the sex of their baby yet? He wasn't sure how far along you had to be to know that. He also wondered if she was showing. He envied everyone who got to be in her life. He wanted to be there so bad it hurt.

Was she with Ray? Tonight wasn't the first time he wondered this. He had told her to move on. He told her he needed her to be happy, so if being with Ray was what made her happy, then he had to be okay with it. Thoughts of Ray touching her growing belly, and being there for her tore at him. What if he couldn't make it home in time for the baby? Would Ray take his place? Would he be holding her hand whole she was in labor? Would he get to be the first man to hold his child? And what if it was a few years before he could get home? Would Ray be the one his child called Daddy? What if he never made it home? When all this first started he had accepted the fact he would probably die trying to destroy Ra's, but now he had no choice but to live. Either that, or two of the most important people in his life would belong to another man.

This line of thought angered him. He needed to get home before it was too late. He already had to patch up things with Diggle, and he didn't want to come home to a Felicity who was happily married to another man. A man his child called daddy. Even if that man was Ray, who he didn't actually hate. Truthfully, he liked Ray. He was a good man, and had a head on his shoulders. He just didn't like that Ray wanted Felicity.

The image of her in a white dress popped into his head. He could see her hair being done up in an elegant way. She would be the most beautiful bride. She could be wearing a pillowcase and she would still take his breath away. Yeah, her could see her walking down the aisle. The problem was, it wasn't him he saw standing at the altar, waiting to take her hand, it was Ray. This vision of what could be upset him to his core. He was so insanely jealous of Ray, it was ridicules. He jumped up in the tub, startling Nyssa who looked up at him from cleaning her weapon. "I need to let off some steam," he informed her, as he dried off. She looked at him in question, but simply nodded.

Once dressed, he walked from the room, trying to keep his pace at reasonable speed. He needed to get home, and to do that, he needed to kill Ra's. He had to get better with the sword. He needed to be stronger, faster. He found himself in one of the training rooms. He picked up a spare sword and turned to see Nyssa in the middle of the room, ready to train. He faced her, getting into position.

"You ready to learn how to truly use a sword?" she asked him in a taunting way.

Oliver merely smiled his response. There was no point in answering when she already knew he was. She was the first to move, and he quickly responded, swinging his own sword so that it met hers with a loud, silence breaking, clank. This is what he needed to clear his mind, and he was glad Nyssa was willing to teach him.

They practiced for a few hours, until they both ached from the constant movement. She stopped first, a smile on her face. "You are a fast learner," she remarked, as she placed her sword in its sleeve. "You have what it takes. I believe that."

"I pray you're right," Oliver said, putting down the sword he practiced with. "If not, all the people I love and care about might pay the consequences of my actions." And that possibility weighed heavily on him.

* * *

 **Starling City**

Felicity and Diggle stood in front of the TV, listening to the news. "Yet another disappearance has Starling City residence worried. Isabella Jackson was last seen leaving Starling City High Friday afternoon. Her parents claim she was supposed to be at her friend's house for the weekend, but grew worried when she didn't come home Sunday, only to find out she never made it to her friend's house. The SCPD are asking everyone to take precautions. If you're going out, do so in pairs, and try to only travel in heavy populated areas…"

"I know her," Thea said, walking up behind them. "This is the second missing girl this month," Thea added as she put down her bag.

"Yes it is. I'm starting to look into it. There could be a connection between them all. It doesn't seem likely that these girls are just leaving or being taken by different people," Felicity said, sitting down at her computer.

"My father says he and his men feel the same way," Laurel said, making an entrance. "I asked him about it this morning."

"I feel like I get whiplash when it comes to him," Diggle commented.

Laurel's brows pulled together. "What do you mean?" she asked, as she sat down. She had court this morning, and she hadn't slept well the night before, she was tired enough to sleep for a week.

"I mean, one minute he has the entire city looking for The Arrow, and the next he is on our side again. It makes it hard to be able to trust him." Diggle shrugged. He hated to say it, but it was true.

"Well, the next question is, do we look for another place for the arrow cave, or do we go back under the club. I mean, with Lance knowing who we all are, does it really matter if we stay there?" Thea asked. "I could always reopen."

They all looked at each other. That was a good question. "Maybe we should move anyway. Every cop knows about it now. And it couldn't hurt to find a place Lance doesn't know about." Felicity pointed out. She adjusted the blue dress she was wearing. It kept riding up, and it was driving her nuts.

"But where? We can't just go to some random place. People would get suspicious if we just walk into a random building at all hours of the day and night," Thea said, her expression thoughtful.

"What about my place?" A voice that was not welcome said. They all looked to the door to see Merlin standing in the door way. "After all, it's yours now, Thea," he reminded her.

Diggle stood, walking closer to Felicity. He still didn't trust that douchebag. "Why would you want to help us?" Felicity asked.

"He's got a point," Thea interrupted whatever answer Merlin was going to give. "I don't mean using his place, but what if I buy a house with a big basement. Who would question someone going home? And you guys coming and going wouldn't get questioned either."

"That could work," Laurel said, liking that idea.

"And my place won't work why?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you got my brother into a mess he couldn't get out of, and now he is somebody none of us recognizes. What do you want anyway?" Thea asked, impatiently. She hated him for everything he has done, and she was mad at herself for ever trusting him.

"I came to make sure you all knew about the missing girls." He motioned to the TV. "But I take it you guys do."

"Why would you even care?" Felicity asked. She didn't trust him. Not even a little.

"Because I'm not the monster you think I am," Malcom replied. He looked around at them, and they all wore the same expression that told him he was unwanted. "I can see that I'm not welcome." He looked at Thea. "I'm never far." With that he left them. The real reason for dropping by was he had told Oliver he would keep an eye on them all, and that's exactly what he was doing. Even if they didn't like it.

"I will start looking into houses. We should get settled in our new place as soon as we can." Thea said, picking up her bag. "I just have to find out where to start."

"You can use the Queen mansion if you want," Ray suggested, joining them. He had caught a little of their conversation as he was walking in. They all looked at him with questioning looks. "When I bought this place, I also bought the Queen's estate. However, I never plan on moving in, so if you want it, it's yours."

"I've seen the basement, it certainly is big enough. There's also a side entrance, so we won't have to go through the main house at all hours. It's also super secure." Laurel said, liking the idea. She remembered the basement fondly.

Thea stood there unsure what to say. She had never thought she would go back there, and part of her never wanted to step foot in there again. However, Laurel was right. It was a safe place to be. But did she want to stay in that big place by herself? Maybe she would stay in her own place, and pretend to live at the Queen's estate. "You would really let us use it?"

"Well no. But I'm willing to give it to you. After all, you grew up there, and I don't need. It." Ray said, a smile in place.

Thea's mouth fell open. "You would give me the house back?"

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. They needed a place, and like he said, he didn't need it. He always wanted to give it back anyways.

"You are a saint, Ray," Felicity told him. He blushed a little like he always did. The man had a big heart, it was the thing she loved most about him.

Thea closed her eyes as she thought about it. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "Okay, I want it." she said, all eyes looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Diggle asked. He knew she had bad memories in that place.

"Yeah," she said, taking a deep breath. "Yeah I'm sure," she added, nodding as she spoke.

"Okay, Let me get the paperwork together," Ray said, heading out the door.

"Wait," Felicity called out. "Why did you come in here in the first place?" she asked, reminding him he came in here for a reason.

"Oh right, I have a dinner date with the Mayor, I could use a date," he smiled at her.

She nodded. She never minded being his date, though it was easier now, with Oliver out of the picture. She saddened at the thought, her heart hurting. God, she missed him.

….

"Hey," Ray said, walking into her office later that night, as she was getting ready to go home . He held up a dress, and she rolled her eyes. He always insisted on buying her a dress every time they go on a date. "This is for tomorrow," he told her, like she didn't already know. He hung it on a hook on the wall.

"Thanks," Felicity said, going to the dress. "You know I do have nice clothes right? You don't have to buy me a new dress for every date," she said, looking at the dress. It had a sweetheart neck line, and was tight to the waist, where there was a pretty belt, then the rest of the dress was flowy. It was perfect because the flowy part would hide her bump. The dress looked like it would stop just above the knee. The dress was black, and felt like butter. Yeah, the man had good taste.

"I figured black was slimming and this part flows out," he said, indicating the bottom half. "I figured it would be more comfortable than the dresses I usually get you."

Felicity eyed him. Did he know? He couldn't, could he? She wasn't sure what to say. "Are you calling me fat?" she teased. Unless he really thought she was putting on weight. In that case, she wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

He laughed at the way she eyed him. "I'm not blind Felicity, and I can put things together. I have never known someone to pee so much, and I figured you don't have a stomach bug that's lasting for months. Also, I've noticed you are wearing looser dresses." He couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "How long did you think you could hide it?"

How was he so intuitive? "I'm not hiding it, I just…I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure how, or if I even should." She was still unsure how to act toward him. He never made her feel bad about everything that happened, but she really hated that she hurt him. Even if he would never tell her that she did.

He placed his hand on her arms, rubbing them. "Hey, we are friends, and you can tell me anything. I will never turn my back on you. Anything you need, I'm your man." he said, pointing to his chest. He hated the pained look that flashed across her face. He knew she was hurting over Oliver, and he wished he knew how to make that hurt go away.

"Thank you," Felicity said, moving to hug him. He held her close, and she felt better for it. She felt okay here, in his arms, and it made her wonder if they should try again. Would he want to try again? She closed her eyes as he held her close. No, she didn't think she could be with him. At least not now. She was going to have Oliver's baby, and it wouldn't be fair to Ray to be with him just now. Not when she couldn't fall asleep without imagining Oliver was next to her, his arms holding her close while the slept.

Ray kissed her hair. He couldn't walk away from her even if he wanted to. If she needed him, he would be here. "So who all knows?" he asked, as she pulled away.

"John, Lyla, and Thea," Felicity replied. She walked to the monitors, turning them off. She grabbed her purse, and they both walked to the elevator.

"You haven't told your mom? Do you think she will be mad?" Ray asked, curious. He had thought she would be one of the first people Felicity would tell, though now that he really thought about it, maybe not.

She let out a laugh. "No, actually she will be the opposite of mad. She's going to be thrilled. Overly so. I won't be surprised if she ends up on the next fight here with bags of baby stuff."

The both laughed at this as they stepped into the elevator. She'd missed him. Since Oliver has been gone, they really hadn't spent a whole lot of time together outside of work. Maybe now that could change. To her delight, he invited her to dinner, and she accepted.

...

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**

 **This is the last update i will do until after the holidays because I may not find time to post. Happy holidays to all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **...**

 **One month later/eighteen weeks pregnant**

"Sorry I'm late," Felicity said, as she entered their new headquarters. She had been having the worst day of her life.(okay so she was exaggerating, but still) At this moment she had no idea how pregnant women got through pregnancy and still lived normal lives. This whole morning sickness was making a mess out of her. Not to mention her ever growing belly (though she could still hid her bump with looser clothes) and the fact that her feet felt like melons. Oh, and don't even get her started on her breasts!

"You okay? You look a little…sick?" Laurel commented. She was dressed for action, though she was returning from a fight not going to one. Felicity had been acting weird that past month or so, and Laurel didn't know what to make of it.

Diggle was standing over a table cleaning his gun, while Thea sharpened her arrows. They both looked at her with worry. Neither of them was sure that throwing up this much during pregnancy was normal, and so Felicity has agreed to make an appointment with Dr. Morris.

"I'm fine, just had a long day. It looks like you guys just got back from the field. Which, by the way, I'm not sure why I wasn't included in this. But if the action is over, why do you need me?" Felicity asked. "Not that I mind coming," she added realizing they might take it in a bad way. "I mean I'm always willing to come." She paused in horror. I mean arrive. Show up. Here." she stopped talking as the others exchanged smiles.

"Because there's another missing girl. This time from Central City." Laurel pulled out a photo of the missing girl. "Maeve Mackenzie. She's seventeen, and has a daughter." Laurel shook her head. "The SCPD is starting to wonder if they are somehow connected."

Felicity observed the photo. Maeve was a pretty girl, tall with blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was standing in front of a decent looking home, with a child in her arms no older than one. The baby was who Felicity focused on. If they didn't find Maeve, the child would be motherless. Would that leave her orphaned?

"So, we need you to hack into the FBI data base, to find out all you can about these girls. If they are connected we need to know how," Laurel went on.

"Your dad won't give you that information?" Felicity asked.

"Because he isn't FBI and they aren't sharing much. They never do. Which means he can't give me the information we need." Laurel grabbed her spear clothes, and went to the separate changing room.

"You look like hell, did you set your appointment?" Thea asked, her tone sympathetic. She didn't like that Felicity could hardly keep anything down, and instead of gaining weight she seemed to be losing it.

"Yes, I have one tomorrow morning." Felicity replied, sitting down in front of her computer. "Have you decided whether or not you're going to move in here?" Felicity asked, changing the subject.

Thea let out a huff of air. "No I haven't. I actually haven't been in the house yet." She looked around, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Felicity nodded, knowing there was no need to push the issue. She got to work braking into the FBI files, and it soon became apparent that there were no connections between these girls. She dug a little deeper, hoping to find something, but as far as the FBI knew, there was nothing to connect them. "The FBI have nothing," she announced after half an hour of looking over the files. She stood to stretch, hoping her nausea would stay at bay. "They are all between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. But that's as far as any similarities go. There are ten girls missing altogether, all within the past nine months. But they have different backgrounds. The kidnapper is taking girls of all races and body types, which is uncommon. Maybe they are opportunity kidnaps."

"Yeah. Another good question is why aren't there any bodies? Is he not killing them?" Thea wondered out loud.

"Where would he keep ten girls hostage? I mean, you have to be crazy to have that many alive." Diggle said. He shook his head. What kind of sick bastard was taking these girls and why?

"We should make a board. It will help us keep things organized." Laurel suggested.

"I'm on it," Felicity said in agreement. She sat back down to print pictures of the missing girls. While they printed she erased the scribbles that were on the white board they hardly ever used. She then put them on a board in order they were abducted, then wrote their names next to each one, along with age. This took her about thirty minutes, and after she finished she sat, looking at all their faces. God, so many missing girls. Daughters. Sisters. Two of them were even mothers.

Absently, she placed her hand on her own stomach. Would she be able to stop anything like this from happening to her own child? She felt fear settle in her chest. How did people protect their children from the world? With a sad realization she knew that you couldn't. You could raise them to be smart and to be cautious. You could even protect them with your own body if life called for it. But if they were out on their own, there isn't a damn thing you could do. That was life.

"If it is one person or persons kidnapping these woman, we have to try to draw them out somehow." There was a moment's pause. "What if we planted someone in their line of sight?" Laurel suggested. She was definitely a cops daughter.

"How would we do that? We have no idea how or why they are picking these girls," Thea said.

"Well, what if he is finding them over the internet? We can put out false information, and pray he finds us. It's worth a shot." Laurel replied, knowing how impossible it sounded.

"Even if we did that, who would do it? Thea is the only one who is close to the right age, and everyone knows who she is," Diggle added in. "There's no way someone would be dumb enough to abduct her. The women they have abducted are low key. Most of them could have easily been runaways."

"What about Felicity? She…"

"NO!" both Diggle and Thea said together, their tones firm.

Laurel looked at them, her expression a mixture of suspicion and puzzlement. "Um, okay…why?" she asked. It wasn't like they never used Felicity as bait before. Both Diggle and Thea looked to Felicity, so that's where Laurel looked too.

Felicity sighed. She might as well just tell everyone she's pregnant at this point. "I'm pregnant," she stated, feeling a little weird. It was no secret that Oliver and Laurel had a past, so Felicity always found it a little weird to be open about it in front of Laurel.

Laurel's eyes grew wide. "With who?" she asked. She was a little mad at this. How could she move on so easy from Oliver? Did he really mean so little to her? "I thought you were still upset over Oliver?" she added, her tone judging.

"Excuse me?" Felicity replied. She was offended at Laurel's observation. "What are you implying? Do you think I'm a slut or something? Are you trying to say I didn't really love Oliver? Because I did, I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone in my life. I'm eighteen weeks pregnant, you do the math." Felicity waited a moment, giving Laurel time to do the math. She knew the moment Laurel understood.

"Oh," laurel said, after a moment. She didn't realize she was that far. "I'm sorry, I guess I just assumed…I'm sorry."

Felicity was still offended, but nodded. She was extremely tired at this point, and just wanted to go home and sleep. She said so to Thea and Diggle, then headed for the exit. She was half way up the stairs when she stopped and turned back toward them. "Thea, the appointment is at nine, do you want to just meet there?" she asked. Thea told her she would go if she wanted her too.

"Yeah, I will be there." Thea replied. They exchanged smiles, before Felicity left.

….

"Another date with the Mayor?" Felicity asked through the phone, as she walked into her apartment. She put down her purse and Keys, looking around for anything that seemed out of place. Ever since her pregnancy test and picture was taken, she always felt a little uncomfortable being here. Diggle added a better lock to her door, as well as window locks, but she still worried.

"Yeah, his girlfriend had a good time, and wanted to get together again. I told him I would have to pass this time. I told him I was busy," Ray said. He didn't really care for the Mayor, though he wouldn't tell him that outright.

Felicity smiled as she made her way to her bedroom. "Yeah, I don't blame you. He's a bit of a bore. Carly didn't seem too bad though. She's really nice. Not to mention, I think she has a thing for you." Felicity put the phone on speaker, and placed it on the bed so she could change.

Felicity took off her teal heels with a hiss. She was finding it more and more uncomfortable to wear heels as time went by. "We have a meeting tomorrow at noon, do you think you will be in by then?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, my appointment is at nine," Felicity replied as she stripped off her skirt, then shirt. "I can't imagine why I wouldn't be out in time."

"Do you want me to go with you? I wouldn't mind," Ray offered, being the wonderful guy he is.

"Thea is going with me, but it was sweet of you to offer," She replied. "Ugh, I feel dirty," she said, then blushed. "And I mean that in a non sexual way," she clarified while he laughed. "I need to take a shower and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow," Felicity said, amusement in her voice. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied before hanging up.

Felicity laughed at herself, as she walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water, allowing it to get warm, while she quickly brushed her hair. Once warm she got in and moaned as the hot water ran down her. There was nothing like a hot shower to de-stress you.

Ten minutes later, she found herself wrapped in a towel while she stood in her kitchen eating saltines. It was the only thing she seemed to be able to keep down these days. Well, that and ginger tea. With that thought, she made a fresh cup, and brought it with her to her room.

After placing the cup on her nightstand, she went to her dresser, and pulled out a shirt that was way too big for her. She looked at it with a with sadness in her eyes. The shirt was Oliver's. She had found it while they cleaned out the foundry before the police showed up. She had intended to give it back, but ended up keeping it instead. Now she was glad she did. "I miss you," she said to the shirt, before putting the shirt on the bed.

She removed the towel, and looked in the mirror at her changing body. She could now see her baby bump. It was definitely noticeable with her clothes off. She turned sideways, placing her hand on her belly. She wondered when she would start to feel the baby move. She also wondered when she would know the baby's gender.

"What am I going to do?" she asked her reflection. She took a deep breath as she went to her bed, and pulled on Oliver's shirt. "We'll have to get a bigger place," she said, touching her stomach again. "I think you would like having your own room." She added, getting into bed, and picking up her tea.

Her phone buzzed, and Diggle's picture filled the screen. He had gotten into the habit of calling her every night. "Hey," she answered.

"Hey, just checking in," Diggle said on the other line.

"Yep, safe and sound," Felicity replied. "Just got into bed with some tea. I'm probably going to read and then get some sleep."

"Okay then. Have a good night, and try to get some sleep."

"You too, and John, thanks for calling." Felicity said, truly meaning it. It made her feel safer knowing there were people out there who cared.

"No problem," He replied. They both said another goodnight and hung up.

Felicity finished her tea, then tucked herself into bed. She was too tired to read, and quickly fell off to sleep.

* * *

Oliver waited until he was sure she was asleep before coming out of her closet. He knew he was out of his mind to be here, but he couldn't stay away, not when he was so close to home. He hadn't meant to be here when she got home, but she came home sooner than he anticipated, and so he found himself hiding in her closet.

What would have he done if she found him there? He had a hood to hid his face, but would she recognize him? If not then he would have scared her, and he didn't want that either. Yeah coming here was proving to be more stupid every minute. If she had recognized him he would have a lot of lying to do.

Knowing he should leave immediately, he walked to the side of her bed. He couldn't help but look down at her as she slept, wishing he could slip into bed next to her. How had he forgotten how beautiful she was? She slept on her back; her hand resting on her stomach. She was uncovered, and the shirt she wore was up around her hips. He smiled, because he recognized the shirt, and the fact that she had it warmed him. Even after everything he did, she still wanted something of his. He was surprised how much he liked seeing her in his clothes. She shivered a little, so he pulled the sheet up, and carefully covered her legs.

He took a few steps back, just in case she woke. He loved that she talked to the baby, even though he wasn't sure the baby could hear. It broke his heart to see how worried she seemed to be about the pregnancy. He wanted to be here to tell her that it would all be okay. That he would be here through it all. But he couldn't be here.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knew he needed to get back to Nyssa before they realized he was gone, but how could he leave? How could he not stay with her now that she was so close?

He walked over to the side of the bed she was on, and gently placed his lips on her forehead, being careful not to leave them on her too long. He breathed her in, for the second his lips were on here. "I love you," he whispered softly, before forcing his legs to carry him out of the apartment. It truly felt like he was leaving heaven, because he had to go back to hell.

…..

"Are you out of your mind!" Nyssa yelled in a whisper. "What if the others realized you had gone? What do you think would have happened then?" she demanded, her voice still a whisper.

"I had to, I needed to see with my own eyes that they are all okay," Oliver argued back. He knew that he would have to face her, but part if him hoped she wouldn't have caught him. He didn't want to argue just now.

Nyssa made an impatient sound as she shook her head. "You need to be more cautious. If he suspects you are playing him, he will put an end to you." She didn't like the idea of anything happening to him. She had grown to really like him these past few months.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," Oliver said.

"With this stunt, you could have fooled me," Nyssa replied.

Oliver closed his eyes. He knew she was right, but what was done was done. "I know, okay? It was a dumb move. But I'm back and only we know I was gone. Let's just get some sleep before we run out of time." With that he walked away from her. He knew she was right, but he didn't care. He got to see with his own eyes that his family was okay, and that's what he needed.

He laid down, and closed his eyes. He could feel Nyssa's eyes on him, but he wasn't having this conversation anymore tonight.

Behind his closed lids he saw Felicity standing in front of the mirror, her hand on her belly. She had a little bump showing between her hips, and the image filled his chest with joy. He had never known that he could be so happy to see a woman carrying his baby.

It wasn't just any woman, it was the woman he loved. The one he could spend the rest of his life with. That's what made it so special. She was what made it special.

He never knew he could love someone the way he loved Felicity. He once thought he loved Laurel, and he supposed he did, but his love for her paled for what he feels for Felicity. He didn't know love could be so pure, so overwhelming. He rolled to his side, willing his mind to be blank. He needed sleep, and wouldn't sleep if Felicity was on his mind.

* * *

"So I hear you have been having a lot of morning sickness," Dr. Morris said, as he sat down.

"Yes, a lot. She tries to hide it," Thea said, answering for Felicity.

"And who are you?" Dr. Morris asked, his tone curious. She always seemed to bring someone different.

"I'm the Aunt," Thea replied proudly.

"Oh, I thought you were an only child," he admitted to Felicity.

"She's the father's sister," Felicity said. She could see this confused her doctor further, but luckily he didn't push for details.

"So, we can give you medicine for the nausea, but it's really nothing to worry about just yet. He got to work examining her, answering her questions as he did so. "Well, you're looking great, how about we take a look at the baby, and see if we can found out the sex."

Felicity smiled wide. "We can do that this soon?" she asked.

"Well, it really depends on the baby's position, but we might be able to." Dr. Morris got the machine ready.

"I'm so excited to know," Thea said, so happily she almost squealed. She had been dying to know if the baby was a boy or girl.

"I know, me too," Felicity said, her own excitement clear on her face.

"So any guesses on what the baby is?" he asked them.

Felicity shrugged. "I never thought to guess. I just want a healthy baby." She looked over to Thea.

"It's a boy," Thea said confidently. "I feel it in my gut." she added with a smile.

The picture showed up on screen and both girls smiled. "Here's the baby's face. Nose, eyes, mouth." The doctor said, point out the baby's features as he moved the wand around. He pointed out the arms and hands. The legs, and the little foot. He moved the wand some more and smiled. "Well I can tell you clear as day what the baby is." he announced. "You want to know right?" he asked, double checking.

"Yes," Felicity said, taking Thea's hand. She really wished Oliver was here.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl," He told them, then looked at Thea. "You might want to get your gut feeling checked out." he joked.

Felicity and Thea both looked at the screen in awe. Felicity had tears blurring her vision. "I'm having a girl."

Thea wiped at her own joyful tears and gave Felicity a huge. "I know." She pulled away, but kept Felicity's hand. "Oliver would be so happy right now."

Felicity let out a small laugh. "You think so? He would want a girl?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, he would be happy either way, but a girl would mean the world to him." Thea assured her.

Felicity nodded and looked back to the screen. "We're having a girl," she said to the universe. She was having a girl.

* * *

Oliver looked around their new foundry. He was surprised to find it under his childhood home, but he approved of their location. It was safe and no one would question their presence. He looked into the glass case that held his outfit. He was glad they had kept it. It was silly, but it meant a lot to him.

Oliver spun around at the sound of the door opening. Shit, not again. He ran into the closet under the stairs. He watched through the cracks and found Ray looking around. He heard Ray sigh, and he wondered what Ray was doing here? Were they working that closely with him now?

The door opened again, and Oliver cursed. He couldn't be here long or Ra's would get suspicious. Ra's had sent word that he needed Oliver to return while the others continued on. So he had parted with them, and decided he needed to know where they were working from. At least that's what he told himself to justify his snooping. If he were being honest, he was just having a hard time leaving.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Diggle's voice asked. He came into Oliver's line of sight.

Ray smiled at him. "I was hoping Felicity would be here. I guess they aren't back from her appointment." Ray replied. He looked at the board of the missing girls and shook his head. "It's a shame that so many are gone. Do you guys have any leads?"

"No, and neither does the FBI. According to Felicity. We don't even know how he is choosing his victims. We do know that he started in the Glades, and is now getting bold enough to take girls in richer neighborhoods." Diggle said, wishing they knew more.

"Well, they should be in soon. You can wait around if you would like," Diggle offered.

"Yeah, okay," Ray said, looking down at his feet. He waited a moment before look back at Diggle. "Do you think he will ever come back?" he asked.

Oliver stopped breathing. He had to be talking about him. He watched as Diggle shrugged and shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. I've learned that sometimes even the dead return. And it's Oliver. If he ever gets back in his right mind, he might try to find a way back."

Ray nodded. Again he waited a moment before going one. "Do you think she will get over him? I mean, I know she loved him, and she's having his baby, but do you think she would be open to giving her and me another try? I don't want to push her, and I won't, but I can't help but wonder. I also just now realized how awkward this is." Ray let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed his neck.

Oliver felt his jaw clench. He wanted to bust out of his hiding place and tell Ray he couldn't have her. That he was coming home, and that Felicity was his! He closed his eyes, putting his jealousy back in its bottle. If she decided she wanted to be with Ray before he returned, then he would let it be. No matter how pissed off the thought made him.

Diggle wasn't sure how to answer Ray. "Look man, all I can say is she's in a fragile place. She doesn't let it show much, but she hurts bad over Oliver, and she is worried about how she is going to be a mom, work for you and help us here. She doesn't want to give any of it up, but she has no idea how she can do it all." Diggle sighed, he really wished he could take away some of her worry. "I can't tell you she won't be with you. She was happy with you, and now, you may be her saving grace, but you should try to let her come to you. If you push, she might run away."

"I know, I won't push her. I don't want her to feel pressured, and if she says no, I'm okay with that too. I just can't help but wonder if we owe it to ourselves to try again. I know I can't replace Oliver, but I can make a pretty good step dad," Ray mused on.

At this Oliver about lost it. You have no right to get mad, he told himself. The hell I don't! His jealousy replied. Again, he closed his eyes. He needed to get out of here. The sound of the door opening reached Oliver's ears again. This time Felicity's and Thea's excited voices filled the room.

Diggle and Ray both had smiles on their faces. "I take it the appointment went well? Diggle stated.

"Yes, It went great. I'm healthy and so is the baby. Dr. Morris gave me Meds for the nausea and told me that I shouldn't worry over it. Some woman experience it through the entire pregnancy." Felicity looked at Ray with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could get brunch before the meeting if we had time." Ray checked his watch. "And it seems we do," he said, with his famous smile in place.

"Well, I have things that I want to do. After all, I have a…" Thea broke off and looked at Felicity. "Can I tell them?" she asked her.

Felicity beamed. She had been on a happy high since she found out she was having a girl. She hadn't been this happy in months. "Yes, you can." She was thrilled that Thea was just as excited as she was. She was really starting to feel like they could really be friends.

"I have a niece to shop for!" she squealed out. "Just needed my card," she added, going to a table, and picking up the card she had forgotten the day before.

"You're having a girl!" Diggle said, hugging Felicity close. "Congratulations. Lyla will be thrilled."

"I never thought I would be so happy over a baby. I mean, sure I've thought of kids, but who knew you could be in love with someone you haven't met yet?" Felicity laughed a little. "I think I'm high." she paused then added. "On happiness, not drugs."

"I know what you meant," Diggle said, pulling his ringing phone from his pocket, and stepping away to answer it.

Oliver stood as still as a statue. He was having a girl…A girl. His chest felt warm, and tears stung at his eyes. He wanted to announce his presence, but this time he wanted to hold Felicity, and tell her how extremely happy he was. A girl. Again, his heart broke at the thought of having to leave.

Oliver took a deep breath. He loved that Thea was living up to his expectations. He had always known that she would be thrilled with an Aunt status, and she wasn't disappointing him.

"I just need to start some scans, then I will meet you at the restaurant," Felicity said, sitting down in her chair. Ray nodded, playfully telling her she needed to hurry because her boss was kind of a dick, and would be disappointed if she were late to the twelve pm meeting. They both laughed at this, before he left.

Felicity spent five minutes at her computer before standing. She paused at the board, her hand going to her stomach. She was having a girl. What if something like this happened to her little girl? How did the mothers of these girls cope with this? She would be absolutely beside herself.

Diggle walked up beside her, putting his hand on her back. "We will protect her," Diggle said, his tone sure. "Lyla was called in, and all the baby sitters are busy. I need to get home to Sara."

Felicity nodded. "Okay, give her my love," Felicity said. Diggle moved to leave but she stopped him. "What if I'm not enough? What if she needs more then I can offer?" Felicity worried over this from the beginning. She grew up without her father, and always envied the kids who had theirs around. What if her daughter did too?

Diggle looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile. "She may not have her biological father, but she will not be fatherless. I can't take Oliver's place, and I will never try to, but as far as I'm concerned, you are family, and so is that baby. She will never want for nothing as long as I'm around." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Stop worrying about things you don't have control over. They will drive you crazy."

Felicity nodded, and gave him the best smile she could muster. She watched him walk over to the stairs, where he stopped again, looking at her. "You know, Ray is here for the both of you too." With that he was gone.

Felicity looked at the board for a few moments longer before gathering her purse, and following Diggle out.

Oliver stepped out of the closet, feeling raw. It hurt more than anything to see the fear in Felicity's eyes. Fear she shouldn't have to deal with.

He waited a few minutes before going into the main house. He couldn't go through the side entrance because it had great security. The one into the house needed work. He paused at the window he had climbed through. He wished he could thank Diggle for being there for Felicity. If someone was going to take his place as a father, Diggle would be his man.

Oliver shook his head. No, he was coming home. He was going to be his daughter's father. The only problem was, there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him he will never make it back.

* * *

Felicity walked into her office with a yawn. The meeting had gone on for hours, and she was glad it was over. She smiled when she saw the flowers on her desk. There were three roses, pink, white, and blue, bound together in white lace. There was a small folded card with the line, 'Home is where my heart is.' Her brow pulled together. Odd, she thought, but shrugged.

She picked up the flowers and walked to Ray's office. He looked up from his desks as she approached. "Did you get me flowers?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, eyeing the roses in her hand. "Maybe it was Thea?" he suggested. "She did leave pretty excited this morning."

"Maybe," Felicity said, her tone unsure. "It doesn't seem like something Thea would do."

"Did it come with a card?" Ray wondered.

"Yeah, but all it said was 'Home is where my heart is,' It doesn't make sense." Felicity shrugged. Maybe Thea did send them, but then why would the note say that? Hmm, strange.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer? A woman like you? It wouldn't surprise me." Ray said, making Felicity blush. He laughed at her expression. "I just need you for a couple more hours than you can go."

…

She couldn't believe she was actually home before nine, and between work and her other work (that's what she called what she did with Dig and them) It hardly ever happened, and she was determined to make the best of her time. First, she put her flowers in a vase (she still had no idea where they came from) then she went to change. She wanted out of these heels, and tight clothes. She pulled open her drawer, looking for her blue undershirt she often liked to sleep in. Hmm, that's strange, she thought as she looked through her drawer. It wasn't in there.

She looked through the rest of the drawers, expecting to find she had put it in the wrong place, but it wasn't in her dresser at all. She rummaged through her hamper, and even checked her washer and dryer. She looked in the closet, even though she couldn't imagine why she would have put it in there, and she looked in the bathroom, but the shirt just was nowhere to be found. Where the hell did it go?

She was making her way back to her room when she stopped, looking at the picture she had on a shelf. It was one of her, Oliver, and Diggle at Diggle's wedding. What had her eying it was the fact it wasn't in its proper place. Hmm?

Felicity shook her head. No. she told herself as she started to feel uneasy. No one was in here moving her things around. She made her way back to the bedroom. And no one stole your undershirt. Wow she was becoming paranoid. She shook away the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her and showered. She would just wear Oliver's shirt again.

After her shower, she dressed, and found herself on her sofa, with a cup of tea. She was mindlessly watching TV and falling asleep. She woke up about one in the morning, and sleepily walked to her room. She used the restroom, then she climbed into bed. She was about to turn out the light when she looked at the end table on the other side of her bed, and found an empty photo frame.

She jumped out of bed, suddenly completely awake and picked up the frame, hoping it was a trick of light, but it wasn't. The photo of her that had once been in the frame was gone. It had been there this morning, she was sure of it. She looked around her room, seeing if anything else was missing or out of place.

Felicity tried to stay calm as she went to her bedroom window and pulled back the curtain. She was looking for evidence of a break in and she found it. There was the tiny crack at the bottom of her window, which wasn't fully closed. She swallowed hard, fear once again building in her chest.

She was putting on a pair of jeans when there was a crashing sound in the kitchen. Scared that someone was still in her apartment, she grabbed her phone, and tried to open the window, but the damn thing wouldn't budge, instead, she closed herself into her closet, and quickly dialed 911.

"My name is Felicity Smoak, and I think someone is in my apartment," she said, the second someone picked up. Her heart pounded painfully as she gave the woman on the other line her address. "Please hurry!"

...

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

A/N: Because it seems to be a worry among a few of my readers, I just want to say that Ray and Felicity will not be together. This chapter is the last time (I believe) the subject of them being together will be discussed. Thank you to all my readers. And to all who have left comments :D Enjoy!

… **.**

 **Chapter Four**

… **..**

 **Starling City**

The woman on the other line, told Felicity to stay on the phone, and that a police officer was on their way. Felicity clenched to the phone as if that alone would keep her out of harms ways. The woman on the other line had started to ask her a question when her phone gave her the final dying signal before shutting off. With a curse, Felicity put the phone aside, and looked around for anything she could use to defend herself.

It was dark, because she didn't dare turn on the light, but her searching hand found one of her heels. Deciding that that would be enough, she tucked herself into the corner, under the hanging clothes. Please hurry, she thought to herself as she strained to see in the dark. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She had been in a lot worse situations than this, and someone was already on their way. She was going to be fine. She hoped.

Felicity heard footsteps in her bedroom, and she held the heel at the ready. If they came in here, they would have a fight. There was no way she would go down without swinging. She had a baby to protect. "Ms. Smoak?" a huskily male voice called out, with a slight southern twang. "I'm Officer Givens with the SCPD, are you here?"

Felicity sat there a moment unsure what to do. What if it was someone just trying to lore her out? But on the other hand, what if it was actually an officer? She stood, then slowly eased the closet door open. She could see Officer Givens standing near her bed. He looked like a police officer, so she figured (or at least hoped) he was. "I'm here," She said, stepping out of her closet.

….

"Is anything else missing?" Officer Givens asked. He was taking her statement. She looked pretty shaken up as she looked around her living room.

"I don't think so," Felicity replied. She looked around her again. She had never thought she would feel so unsafe here. She looked to the front door as it opened, and John stepped in. She had called him soon after the cop arrived.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. He looked her over and felt better. She looked unhurt. Maybe a bit uneasy, but she was physically okay.

"Yeah, just a little shaken is all. I feel like I'm going crazy here. Who would break in to steal a picture of me and a shirt?" Felicity shook her head and sighed.

"Ma'am, have you recently broken up with anyone, or have gone on a date with anyone. Maybe even declined a date with anyone?" Officer Givens asked.

Felicity shook her head as she thought it over. "No, I haven't. The only person I've gone out with is my boss, and he wouldn't do this. We both know where we stand. We're just friends. I was actually with him for most of the day today." She shook her head again, realizing she was rambling. "Besides him, there is no one." Okay, well that wasn't true, but Oliver was not traveling from Nanda Parbat to sneak around her apartment, and take things. The thought almost made her smile.

The officer finished taking her statement. She told him about the missing pregnancy test and ultrasound picture. He told her it sounded like she may have a stalker, and that she should try to get her apartment more secured. She thanked him, and he was on his way.

"One thing's for sure," John said, as the officer drove away, "is you're not staying here." He said it in a way that suggested she had no choice in the matter, and right now, she didn't disagree. John helped her pack up some clothes, toiletries, and anything else she may need the next few days.

Felicity paused at the door and looked back at her apartment. She felt like this was going to be another change in her life. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she wouldn't be sleeping here again. There was a sickening feeling in her stomach. That kind you get when the inevitable is coming and there isn't anything to stop it. The feeling spread and her eyes stung as she fought the tears. It wasn't like she planned on living here forever, but she hadn't seen this coming so soon. With a deep breath she flipped off the light and followed John out the front door.

…

Felicity sat on John's sofa, looking around his living room. She was tired, and didn't much feel like socializing, but Lyla was up with Sara, who apparently was having a bad night.

"Don't worry, we will figure this out," Lyla said, as she swayed from side to side.

"I know," Felicity replied, giving Lyla a smile. "I'm not really even sure why I panicked the way I did. I mean, I've been in worse positions, but I just…I don't know what's got me so worked up. There had always been the possibility of the bad guys finding me. What's making a difference now?" Felicity asked.

Lyla gave her a soft smile, and held Sara closer to her chest. "It's the baby." she answered as if it were completely obvious. "When it's just you, you don't worry so much. I mean, yeah, you don't want to die, but you still don't worry so much. When you have a baby? They are all you worry for. They are the center of your universe and if it comes down to you or them? You pick them." Lyla sat next to her, kissing Sara's head. "There's nothing you wouldn't do for them." Lyla laughed a little. "I guess that's why they call it unconditional love. Because no matter what, you will love and protect them."

Felicity put her hand on her stomach. "I haven't even met mine yet." she stated. "How could you love someone you haven't met?"

"It doesn't matter. Most woman love their babies from the moment they learn they're pregnant. Then they love them more the first time they hear the heartbeat. And even more when they first feel the baby move, and when they find out what the baby's gender is. You are no different Felicity. This pregnancy may have been a shock to you, but this is your baby. Oliver's baby."

Felicity nodded. She was right, there was no denying it, and it did make sense. "Thanks. I really needed that." Felicity watched Sara who let out a mighty yawn. "Someone is tired."

"She's overly tired. I'm going to try to get her to sleep. You should try to get some yourself." Lyla went to Sara's room, and Felicity could hear the tune Lyla was humming to Sara. It wasn't a tune she recognized, but chances were that it was a lullaby, and it wasn't like she was an expert on those. She settled herself on the sofa, and tried to let Lyla's humming sooth her as well. It took some time, but after a while, she was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

John grunted as Felicity stitched him up. He was lucky the knife hadn't gone in deeper. It had taken a while for the bleeding to ease up enough for her to be able to stitch him.

"I swear he came out of nowhere," Ray was saying, as he was removing his suit. He smiled brightly as he spoke. He wasn't smiling when they first arrived, but it never took him long to go back to is default cheeriness.

"Well, we didn't plan on there being more than five, but we handled it," Thea said, hanging up her hood. "You okay, Dig?" she asked John. He was looking a little pale.

"I've had worse," he replied, he looked down and watched Felicity dress his wound. Her hands were steady as they always were. Once she was done, he carefully put his shirt back on. "Good news is we got the SOB."

"And without me," Laurel said, as she walked down the stairs. "I thought you guys were going to wait?"

"We had an opportunity. We took it," Diggle replied. Laurel pouted a little, but said nothing more on the subject.

Felicity was throwing away the bloody gauze when she felt it. She paused, a smile creeping onto her face. She has thought she may have possibly felt it before, but now there was no mistaking it. The baby moved! Or more accurately, she felt the baby move.

"You okay?" Ray asked, noticing her reaction.

"I just felt the baby move!" she replied, excitedly. She threw the gauze in the trash. and turned to all their smiling faces. Well, everyone smiled except Laurel. She looked hurt.

Thea moved excitedly, crushing Felicity with a hug. "I can't wait to be able to feel the baby kick!" she said, her voice high with excitement.

John and Ray both smiled at her, and Laurel excused herself, leaving the room. They all watched her go, with puzzled expressions. "What's gotten into her?" Ray asked, not knowing about Laurel's and Oliver's past.

"I'm not sure, but she might be having a hard time with the fact that Felicity is having Oliver's baby," Thea replied. "Oliver and Laurel have a past." she said, answering Ray's unasked question.

Felicity excused herself as well, following after Laurel. She hadn't even considered Laurel's feelings toward any of this, but she figured if there was negative feelings between them, then she wanted to know. "Laurel, wait," Felicity said, stopping Laurel from getting into her car. "Are you okay?"

Laurel turned to her, looking down at her growing belly. She let out a sigh, then laughed a little. "It's stupid really," she replied, unbuttoning her jacket to give her hands something to do.

"Okay?" Felicity prompted on.

There was a few moments of silence before Laurel went on. "It's just…I was supposed to be the one with Oliver's baby." She shook her head. "It's stupid, because there is nothing between me and Oliver. We tried, and even though I love him, I'm not in love with him anymore. There's too much hurt between us. We don't work, and I know that. And I know he loves you. He has never looked at me the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you are the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. He lights up when you're around, and I love that. I love that he had found someone like you." Laurel let out an impatient sort of sound. "I just remember a time when we thought about our futures, and for a long time he was mine. It can be a little hard sometimes to know that things didn't turn out the way you planned them."

Felicity nodded. "I didn't plan this either," she said. "I mean, I was just an IT girl for Queen Consolidated, but then Oliver Queen walks into my office, giving me some lame excuse why he needs me to try and salvage anything off a laptop with bullet holes." Felicity shrugged. "I never thought I would be where I am now."

"I guess we both have to figure out new futures," Laurel said, giving Felicity a smile.

"Yes, we do." Felicity replied. Yes, we do, she thought to herself.

* * *

"No, nothing is wrong, I just think it's best if we meet in person, and I could use a few days away," Felicity was saying to her mom, as she walked into Ray's apartment. She had been staying here for the past couple of days. John was more than happy to offer her his sofa, but ray actually had an extra room.

"Okay, so I will see you then, love you." Felicity hung of the phone, and grimaced at Ray, who was offering a glass of pink lemonade. "I can't believe I am this nervous to tell her I'm pregnant."

"I don't think you have to be. I don't see Donna being mad or disappointed," Ray replied, trying to comfort her.

"I know that, that's why I can't figure out why I'm nervous." She shook her head, and let out a small laugh. "Maybe it's the pregnancy. It's got my emotions all messed up."

Ray laughed. Yeah, she was definitely more emotional now then she used to be. "It's okay, we forgive you," he said, kissing her forehead. "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?" she asked, walking over to his massive movie collection. She wasn't sure what kind of movie she was interested in. Ray joined her, humming as he looked over his movies. After ten minutes they decided on a classic, and got comfortable on the sofa.

Felicity found herself leaning up against Ray, his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her stomach. She felt safe in his arms, and wanted to stay there. She still wasn't sure what to do about this whole thing with them. Ray seemed to be wanting to get back together, and part of her wanted to as well, but there was that small part of her that was unsure.

Halfway through the movie, she found herself sleepy and fighting to stay awake. Within a few minutes she was slipping away into sleep….

 _Felicity walked into her house, groceries in one arm, and her four year old daughter in the other. "Were home!" she called out, as she put her daughter down._

 _"I'm in the kitchen!" Ray called back._

 _"Daddy. Looky at what I made!" the little girl said, racing into the kitchen, holding what looked like a finger painting. She wiggled around happily waiting for Ray to look at it._

 _Felicity walked in behind her, just in time to see Ray lift the child into the air. She laughed gleefully. Felicity smiled, her heart filled with joy. Ray put the picture on the fridge, then leaned down to place a kiss on Felicity's lips._

 _"Mommy, can we have skettie for dinner?" she asked, standing between her parents._

 _"Yes, we can have Spaghetti for dinner," Felicity said, emphasizing on the word spaghetti, so her daughter knew she had said it wrong, but secretly, she hoped the 'skettie' would last a little longer. She loved listening to her language evolve. There was nothing cuter than the mispronounced words. Please used to be pees and tomato used to be tomano._

 _She got to work on dinner as Ray colored on the living room floor with their daughter. He smiled up at her, giving her a wink. Felicity smiled back. Her life was truly a good one. She had a good husband, a thriving daughter, and people who she loved and loved her in return. Life was perfect._

 _She placed her hand on her belly. She was pregnant and couldn't wait to bring another life into the world. She smiled as Ray played with their daughter. It was a beautiful thing to have family. Truly amazing._

 _She called them to dinner, and they all sat around the table. Their daughter slurped her noodles, making a mess of her face. Felicity went to get a wet napkin to clean her up._

 _She had just finished when the doorbell rang. Since she was still standing, she announced she would get it. It was most likely Thea. She was supposed to come by sometime tonight. "Tell her she should join us," Ray said, as she made her way to the door._

 _Thinking it was Thea, she didn't bother to look to see who it was. She opened the door, and her heart leaped in her chest. It was a Queen, but not the one she thought. Oliver stood before her, his eyes sad, one corner of his mouth slightly pulled up in a half smile. "Hello, Felicity," he said, his tone sad._

 _She had to swallow before she could speak, but nothing came out. She had so many questions, all demanding to be the first asked. "What? How?" was all she was able to get out. She didn't think this was ever going to happen. In the beginning she kept expecting him to find his way back, but soon she had to accept that he was gone._

 _"I'm home Felicity. I killed Ra's and now I'm free. Are you?" he asked, reaching out to caress her cheek._

 _She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She felt like she was choking on her words. What was she going to do? She was with Ray, but her heart belonged to the man before her. Before she could even respond, Oliver kissed her, gently holding her to him. She kissed him back, knowing it was wrong, but right now? She really didn't care._

 _"Mommy who's that?"_

 _Felicity looked down at her daughter who resembled Oliver so much. Ray came into view, and Felicity frantically looked between the two. How would she ever choose?..._

Felicity woke as the credits began to start. "You fell asleep," Ray said, stating the obvious. He gave her a half smile, that always made her heart flutter.

"Well, I guess I should get to bed," Felicity said, her mind playing her dream over and over again.

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like to go out to lunch tomorrow before I drop you off at the airport? Like on a date." he added to clarify his intentions. "I mean, if it's too soon, I understand, but I do want to give us another shot, if you want to. I can't replace him, but I love you, and I can be there for you. I can be there for her."

Felicity put her hand on her stomach. She so badly wanted to tell him yes. She badly wanted to say she would love to go on a date with him, but it would be unfair. Her dream was right, if Oliver ever came home, she wouldn't be able to stay away. She would choose Oliver. Maybe in time that will change, but right now she couldn't do it.

Felicity took a deep breath. "I love you, Ray. And we would have an amazing life. I could be really happy with you, and I know that you would love my daughter like she was your own. You are everything I could have asked for," Felicity paused, trying to hold back her tears that stung her tired eyes. It was breaking her heart to say this to him.

"Then… why do I feel a 'but' is coming?" Ray asked, wearily. He felt like a child, because he wanted to cover his ears and pretend she wasn't talking to him. He knew she might reject him, but it still sucked.

Felicity licked her bottom lip, wishing she could just tell him she loved him and would stay with him forever. "Because If by some small chance Oliver walks through my door, I can't promise I will stay with you. I don't think I could choose anyone over him. Even you."

"Okay, so if by some really small chance he comes back, I will promise to let you go." Ray said. He didn't think Oliver was coming back, so that was a chance he was willing to take.

Felicity shook her head fiercely. "No, you deserve better than that! You deserve someone who wants to be with you no matter who's in the room. I'm not that woman. Someone is out there. Someone is waiting for you to swoop in, and save her. It's not me, Ray. I really wish it was. But it's not. And I won't have you sitting around waiting for me to be ready for a relationship, and I won't have you constantly worried that Oliver will come home and ruin everything. I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you."

Felicity sighed, while she rubbed her forehead. He looked hurt, but he understood. He didn't want to push. If being her friend was all he was allowed to be, then being her friend is what he would do.

"Maybe I should go," Felicity said. She felt a little awkward just standing here.

"No, you don't have to go. Look, you can't blame me for trying right?" He took her hands. "Let's just pretend I never brought it up, okay?" he asked, hoping she would agree to it.

Felicity nodded, she knew she couldn't blame him for trying. "Okay, we can do that." She laughed a little.

"Great!" Ray said, clearly relieved. "So you go get some sleep, and before I take you to the airport we can get lunch. Completely platonic." he added, emphasizing 'completely platonic.' Felicity agreed, then wished him goodnight.

Felicity tossed and turned. She couldn't get her mind off Oliver. What was he doing? Where was he? Was he as lost as they thought he was? Did he ever think of her? If so, did he ever miss her? She would know some of the answers if he were her Oliver. He would think of her, and he would miss her. Al sah-him, on the other hand, probably didn't care. She could die tomorrow and he wouldn't shed a tear. That thought hurt. The idea that he no longer cared about her made her feel a little sick.

She rolled over to her side, letting out a frustrated sound. She didn't want to think about that, because all it did was upset her. She wanted to remember him for who he was, not who he had become.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to the only night she got to spend with him. Her hand found her belly, and she rubbed her small baby bump. She wanted to yell to the universe that it was cruel. She wanted to tell it that it was mean and unfair. She had always tried to believe things happened for a reason. You lost your job because there was a better one waiting for you. You woke up late to avoid that horrible car accident you may have been a part of. You dropped that ugly vase, because you could then get a new one. However, the past couple years she had failed to see the good on some things that had happened.

What was the purpose of him becoming Al sah-him? Nothing good came from that. And yes, she was having a baby, which was a wonderful thing. But now she would have to raise her baby without a father. It just didn't seem fair. "Life isn't fair," she grumbled to herself.

She rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut, willing herself to fall asleep. A few hours later she gave up and decided to sit on the balcony and watch the sun rise for the first time in a long time.

…

"Fancy running into you here!" Carly (the Mayor's girlfriend) said, excitedly as she joined Felicity and Ray at their table. They had just sat down for lunch, and both were a little surprised as Carly joined them. "I had just been talking about getting with you guys again."

Ray looked at Felicity and shrugged. "Why don't you join us?" he offered, even though she had already done so.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, brushing her blond hair over her shoulder. She picked up a menu, as Felicity and Ray exchanged more looks.

"How have you been?" Felicity asked, conversationally.

"Oh just great," Carly replied, her cheeriness border lining annoying. There was nothing wrong with being happy, but she was happy to the point of almost seeming fake. "And you look like you're glowing, how far along are you?"

"Almost nineteen weeks," she replied, it was crazy how fast this pregnancy seemed to be going.

"That's so awesome. Congrats you two!" Carly smiled at them both.

"Oh he's not the father." "I'm not the father." They both said in unison.

Carly looked at them with apologetic eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed."

"It's okay," Ray said, reassuringly. She didn't seem to hear him, because she went on apologizing to Felicity until Felicity told her that it was truly okay. There was no harm done.

The rest of the meal was full of Carly chatting their ears off, most of her attention on Felicity. They finally had to excuse themselves, explaining to her that Felicity had a plane to catch, and they needed to get going. Carly gave Felicity a tight hug, and shook Ray's hand before taking off.

"Well, she's rather exhausting," Ray commented as they drove to the airport.

"I never thought I would meet someone who could outtalk me, but I think I just did. I mean, wow," Felicity agreed. "I like her though."

"Yeah, she's good company. Just not all the time," Ray said with a laugh. Felicity joined him, and was glad that things still seemed okay between them after last night.

….

Felicity spotted her mother within moments of getting off the plane. She was hard to miss when she wore a short red dress, and tall high heels. She waved at her mother from a distance. Donna walked up to Felicity quickly, but slowed when she noticed her stomach. Donna's mouth fell open, and her hands found Felicity's belly. She touched it for a moment, then hugged her close in an excited hug.

"When did this happen!" she asked, as she pulled away. She had a happy, but surprised expression on her face.

"About nineteen weeks ago," Felicity replied, letting out a uneasy laugh.

"Oh I need to know everything!" Donna said, hooking her arm with Felicity's. She couldn't believe it! She was going to be a grandma!

"How's Oliver handling it? I bet he is excited. He seems to be the type to be excited," Donna said, once they were in the car. Felicity had been able to dodge the questions up until now.

"Well, I honestly don't know how he would feel," Felicity replied. She wasn't sure exactly what she should say here. She certainly couldn't tell her mother the truth.

Donna's lips pulled down in a frown, and her eyes furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know about the baby." Felicity told her. Donna looked at her confused, so she went on. "He left Starling City before I knew about the baby. He went through some hard things and left to get away."

"So call him. You have to tell him," Donna said. She didn't want Felicity to have to raise this baby on her own. "He has a right to know."

"I don't have a way to contact him." She paused a moment before adding, "I don't think he is ever coming back." Felicity looked down at her lap. Saying it out loud always made it more real.

Donna watched her daughter as she seemed to battle her emotions. There was nothing worse than seeing your child hurting, and knowing there isn't much you could do about it. "So, are you and Ray going to give it a go? I mean, with Oliver out of the picture, maybe you could be with him." Donna said. She didn't want Felicity to be alone in a time like this. If she couldn't have Oliver, then why not be with Ray? She knew why actually, but she still had hope for Felicity.

Felicity frowned at her mom. "I had thought about it, and he wanted to give it a try, but I don't think it will work."

"And why not? He adores you, and I know you care for him," Donna urged on.

Felicity thought about her dream, and whether she wanted to tell her mom about it. In the end she figured she should. "I had a dream that Ray and I were truly happy. It had to have been four years into the future because my daughter was at least that old."

"You're having a girl!" Donna interrupted. She hadn't meant to, but she just couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Yeah, I am," Felicity said, having no choice but to smile. She knew her mother was going to be thrilled about this.

"Okay, sorry, go on with what you were saying," Donna said, getting them back on track. She had three days to talk about this baby, so it could wait.

"Right, so I had this dream and we were really happy. Ray was coloring on the floor with her, and then we were eating dinner. I was so happy. The sight made me smile. Then the doorbell rang, and it was Oliver. He told me he was home, and I knew in that moment that if he asked me, I would leave Ray for him." Felicity paused, taking a breath. "I love Ray, I really do, but not the way I love Oliver. I just…love Oliver more."

Donna didn't push for more details, which Felicity was grateful for. She really didn't want to have to stay on the subject too long. Once they were at Donna's she insisted that they get her settled, then go out. She wanted to buy some clothes and things for her granddaughter. Felicity tried to tell her mom she didn't have to, but Donna wouldn't hear of it.

After the shopping, they went to dinner. Donna smiled at her daughter. She missed her a lot, and wished they could see more of each other. She knew that they were different people, and they didn't always get along, but you never stop wanting your children around.

"So, I was thinking, that maybe you could move here with me," she suggested. "There's no need for you to raise this baby on your own, and I could help you. You can find a job here, and I work nights." she stopped, trying to read the expression on Felicity's face. Felicity looked horrified at the idea.

Felicity looked at her mother incredulously. "Mom, I'm not leaving Starling City. I have a life there. I have responsibilities," Felicity said, slightly shaking her head. She was honestly surprised that her mom even asked her to move here.

"Who's going to help you raise this baby?" Donna asked. She tilted her head to the side in question, her blond hair falling over her shoulder.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, but I have many helping hands. I'm not alone in this. I have John, Thea, Lyla, and Ray. Even Laurel." Felicity shook her head. "Mom, I'm not leaving Starling City."

"Okay," Donna said, putting up her hands in surrender. "Just hopeful thinking." Donna was a little hurt, but she smiled nonetheless.

A waitress walked over to them with a smile and an apology to how long it took her to get to them. "Can I get you started with drinks?"

* * *

Felicity was happy to be back in Starling City, sitting in front of her screens. She was looking into the FBI data base, hoping that they had found more about the missing girls, but the FBI was as stumped as they were. Luckily, no more girls have been taken. Maybe the kidnapper thought ten was enough.

Felicity had all the girls' names and ages memorized in the order they were taken. Claudia Marks, nineteen. Megan Reed, seventeen. Jaycee Blake, eighteen. Camille Davidson, nineteen. Ada Carmichael, eighteen. Natasha Willis, seventeen. Mia Rodriguez, nineteen. Hannah Anderson, sixteen. Isabella Jackson, eighteen and Maeve Mackenzie, seventeen.

"Hey, I was hoping I would find you down here," Thea said, joining Felicity in front of the screens. "I wish we had leads on what's happening to these girls. Do you think they are still alive?" Thea wondered out loud.

"It's hard to imagine so. Where would you keep ten girls for months on end? I mean, you would need seclusion and space. The FBI think they may be looking at a human trafficking case. At any rate, if they're alive I don't imagine their living conditions are that great." Felicity looked down at her belly. She wished her baby could stay there forever, because here she was safe.

"Yeah, but if they are being killed, where are the bodies?" Thea asked, shaking her head. She couldn't help but to imagine a large hole where this person just kept throwing bodies into. Maybe he burned them.

"I don't know," felicity replied, shaking her head. She wished Oliver was here. He might have insight that could help them. Somehow he always seemed to figure this stuff out. Okay, so they figured it out together, but he would still be helpful.

"Anyway, on a less depressing topic," Thea said, sitting on the corner of the table. "I have found you a place to live," she announced.

"Really?" Felicity replied, her brow raised in surprise. She had been looking for a new place because of the break in, and because she would need an extra room for the baby. She had the money for a decent place, but hadn't found any she liked. Not to mention John wasn't really approving of any. He wanted her in a safe, secure home. One that he could modify the security on, so renting was unlikely, but she wasn't sure she was ready to buy a house.

"Well, I know you were looking, and you need somewhere safe, so I was think that maybe you could live here with me?" Thea smiled, praying she would say yes. She had planned on staying in her apartment, but it was getting silly to spend more time here than there, and continue to pay for it. Only thing was, she didn't want to stay in this big house by herself.

"Here? In the Queen mansion?" Felicity said, making sure she heard right. She had never dreamed of living in such a big place. "I don't know," she added on. It was definitely secure, and she would have more than enough space for a child. The baby would have plenty of space to run around, indoors and out. She had never been one for roommates, but she was definitely liking the idea of not living alone. "I think that might actually be a great idea," Felicity said after a minute.

Thea smiled. "Great, I really wasn't wanting to stay here by myself. And this way, I can help you take care of my beautiful niece!"

"How do you know she will be beautiful?" Diggle asked, as he walked down the stairs. They both looked over at him as he descended.

"Hello, she's going to be my niece? There's no way she can be anything but beautiful," Thea said, making them all laugh. Once they were done, they got to work on tracking their latest criminal.

….

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Five**

 **...**

 **Nanda Parbat**

Oliver slowly and quietly walked through the halls. The stone walls and candlelight always made him feel like he was back in the medieval era. For the most part, all the halls looked the same. Intruders would most likely find themselves lost trying to escape these stony walls. Oliver was not going to find himself lost. He was making it his mission to learn the layout of the stony fortress. He needed to know every route out. He needed to know what was behind every door and what was beyond every window. He found little imperfections in the stones to tell him where he was.

As he drew near the training chamber he could hear the echo of grunts and groans, along with the clashing of swords. The noises grew louder as he drew closer, until suddenly, all the noises ceased. The moment he stepped into the room he knew why. Ra's was teaching some poor trainee a lesson. All the trainees watched in horror, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Oliver stood tall by the door, his hands behind his back, watching. His face was expressionless as Ra's held a dagger to the trainee, who was currently on his knees. "Never hesitate. It will be your downfall," Ra's said coolly. He then handed the dagger back to the trainee, and walked from the room, motioning Oliver to follow him.

Oliver followed Ra's, wishing he hadn't run into the man. He wanted to wander the halls some more. There was a whole section of this place he was unfamiliar with, and he needed to be its best friend. He needed to know all of its secrets.

He followed Ra's outside to a balcony that overlooked some of the grounds. Down below they could see some of the assassins practicing their hand to hand. A little bit away from them was Nyssa, practicing her dagger work. Ra's wanted his assassins to be able to wield more than one weapon. Efficiency was law to him.

"Al sah-him, what do you see?" Ra's asked, looking down at his followers.

Oliver looked at Ra's. What was he looking for here? "I see warriors. Men and woman who stand for something great," Oliver lied. What he really saw were people who were lost or scared to leave. It seemed his followers sooner or later realize how messed up all this was. However, most were afraid to leave.

Ra's nodded once, approval on his face. "You have come far." Ra's turned his head, to look down at his daughter. "You will make an excellent Ra's al Ghul." Ra's nodded again before turning to leave. "I will see you at dinner." Oliver watched him leave. Ra's often made short speeches like this. Leaving him to wonder what the purpose of it was.

Oliver looked out again, but this time he looked to the sky. The sun was starting to set, and its beauty made him think of home. He tried not to think of home, because it always made him home sick. There were times when it was impossible not to think of them though. He wanted to patch things up with Diggle. He knew he had hurt him, and Diggle may never forgive him for what he did. Oliver wouldn't blame him, but he prayed that Diggle would understand when he learns Lyla was never in trouble, and that he made sure that Sara wasn't home by herself for too long.

He wondered what Thea was up to. He knew she was fighting with the others, and he could only hope they would keep her as safe as they could. She had good training though, and she was a lot tougher than she looked.

He wished Laurel would leave the team. He did everything he could to keep her out of this, but she wouldn't have it. Not only did he not want to lose another friend, he didn't want Lance to lose another daughter. The man had been through enough already. Was lance still out for blood? Was he making it harder on them to protect the city?

He wondered what Felicity was doing right this minute. When he thought of home, he often wandered what she was doing. He leaned on the stone railing, hiding his face in his hands. Was she happy? He hoped she was.

And what of their daughter? She had to be about twenty weeks now, so about five months along. She would be really starting to show. Had she thought of any names yet? If so, what was she thinking? His chest grew heavy with longing. He had thought he was homesick the first time he was away, but he was realizing he had had no idea what love was the first time he was gone.

Yes, he had loved Laurel when he was gone the first time, and he had thought often of her when he was away, but he often thought of how he would apologize to her. How he could right his wrongs with her. He had so much guilt for what he had done it nearly out did the love he had had for her.

But this? The love he has for Felicity. It was different. He loved her more than he had ever loved Laurel. He loved her more than he loved anyone. He didn't know he could love anyone so much. Oliver rubbed at his face with a sigh. He had to get home to her. To his daughter. To Thea, Diggle, and Laurel. He needed them in his life, and he could only hope that by the time he returned home they would need him in theirs as well.

…..

Ra's joined them late for dinner (not that he was missed) and he was in a really good mood. Well, about as good a mood as Ra's was ever in. "So, when am I going to get a grandchild?" he blurted out, looking from Oliver to Nyssa, and back again.

Nyssa choked a little on the wine she had been swallowing. They both knew what Ra's wanted from them, but they hadn't even been married for half a year yet, and with the exception of the first night, they haven't been having sex. "We're working on it," Oliver said, without missing a beat.

"Good, good," Ra's said, cutting into his meat.

Nyssa glanced in Oliver's direction. He looked as calm and collected as he had sounded. She had been worried that her father would be asking these questions before Oliver could execute his plan. What were they going to do? If her father got suspicious that they weren't having sex, things could get complicated quickly. Luckily, the rest of dinner was uneventful.

….

"What are we going to do?" Nyssa asked Oliver, doing her best to stay calm. "No offence, but I don't want to have your child." she added in the same worried whisper. She threw off her weapons, frustration building in her chest.

Oliver shook his head. "His trust in me is building, and I almost know this place inside and out. I've been working on my swordsmanship, and I'm better than I've ever been." Oliver took a deep breath. "I will do it within the next few months." He whispered as well. They were both used to speaking in whispers when they were alone.

"I'm worried for Felicity." He gave her a questioning look so she went on. "If my father finds out about her pregnancy, he will eliminate her. He will not be okay with it."

Oliver didn't say anything, he just stood there, absorbing what Nyssa had said. She definitely wasn't wrong, Ra's wouldn't like the idea of him having another child out there.

"I can't rush this any faster. Any mistakes and we can all be dead," Oliver said, fear thickened his tone.

"But if you wait too long those you love may pay for it." Nyssa shook her head. "I miss the days when I wouldn't have cared," she grumbled. "I wish I still didn't like you, but I can see very clearly why Sara liked you. She chose well."

Oliver nodded. "I see why she chose you as well. You aren't the bitch I once thought you were."

Nyssa laughed. "Well, thank you. But don't be fooled. I'm still the same woman I was when we first met."

Oliver tilted his head slightly to the side, a smile playing at his lips. "No, I don't think so."

"And what of your plan?" she asked. "How will you know when the time is right?"

Oliver shook his head. "I will tell you when we are on our next mission." She nodded. It was probably better that way. They always tried to be careful. Carelessness could get them killed.

….

"They are doing well enough without you," Malcom said, playing with a small twig. He sat at a fire pit with Oliver, his eyes constantly scanning for anyone's arrival. He had a quick escape route, so as long as no one surprised them, he should be fine.

"I figured as much. They're not useless without me," Oliver replied. He too kept scanning there surrounding as well. If he got caught talking to Malcom he would be screwed.

"Felicity and Thea are moving in together. I honestly thought she would end up staying at Ray's." Malcom went on. Part of their deal was he told Oliver what was going on back home.

Oliver's brow furrowed. "Why has she been staying at Ray's?" he asked, jealousy clouding his thoughts.

"Maybe the next time you go sneaking into her apartment you won't take her things. Really freaked her out," Malcom replied, throwing the twig he was playing with into the fire. "She thinks she has a stalker."

Again, Oliver looked confused. "I didn't take anything while I was there," Oliver said, worry thick in his tone.

Malcom's brows rose. "Well then, the plot thickens. After your visit someone had taken a picture of her, and a shirt. I had assumed it was you."

Oliver shook his head, willing himself to remain calm. "No, it wasn't me. I need you to keep a close eye on her. Don't let a day go by without knowing she is safe." God, he wanted to go home. He would be able to protect her.

"I think she will be okay for now. Like I said, she and Thea are moving in together. The Queen estate is secure enough.

Oliver nodded as he tried to convince himself that they would be okay. "He's really starting to trust me. I need to start focusing on the plan. I want to go through all possibilities."

"Good. I was starting to worry. I'm not sure how much longer he will wait to make you the next Ra's, and like I said, he will expect you to erase Starling City from the maps."

Oliver nodded again. The idea made him sick, but that was why he had to kill Ra's even if it resulted in his own life lost. He had to save his city and everyone in it.

A twig snapped in the distance. They both stood in alarm. It was in the woods to their left, so it was most likely an animal approaching, but why risk it? "You should go, I will see you next month." Oliver said, in dismissal. A moment later, when he looked to where Malcom had been standing, he was gone.

* * *

 **Starling City**

"What about Marley?" Thea suggested, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Felicity shook her head. "It's okay, but it doesn't call to me." She sighed, doodling in the notebook that sat in her lap. She was desperately trying to come up with a name, but nothing was working. Sure, she liked plenty of them, but she wanted to love the name.

"Hmm," Thea said, putting on her thinking face. "What about Olivia? After Oliver?"

"I've thought about it, but I don't really care for the name." Yes, this whole name thing was getting annoying. Did all moms struggle to find names they like?

"Rose?" Thea suggested.

"No, too flowery." Felicity replied. "Claire?"

Thea scrunch up her face. "Veto" Thea said, rejecting the name. "Casey?"

"Veto," Felicity shook her head. "Elizabeth?"

Thea shrugged. "That's a good name. You should put it down as a maybe."

"Raleigh?" Felicity said, then shook her head. "No, that's really close to Ray."

Thea nodded her agreement. "I think we need to branch out and ask other people for names. I'm drawing blanks."

"Yeah, me too." Felicity closed her notebook, and slowly stood. She had to pull down her shirt, so that her belly didn't stick out. She needed to get maternity clothing, she just hadn't taken the time to do so.

Thea made a happy sound as she stood, and as if she were reading Felicity's mind she said. "Come on, I think it's time you get new clothes."

…..

Thea and Felicity laughed, as that sat at the table. Thea had insisted they shopped at the mall, mostly because she wanted that amazing bourbon chicken you could only find there. They had shopped for hours, and Felicity couldn't be happier to sit.

Thea had dragged her from store to store, and after Felicity had gotten a few outfits and comfortable shoes to match, Thea had insisted on going into a baby clothes store. Felicity bought a couple outfits she couldn't say no to, but Thea went crazy. She had bought at least ten outfits, shoes included.

"She's my niece. I have to spoil her," Thea was saying. "It's the best part about being an aunt."

Felicity laughed. "I guess I should have known," she said, teasingly.

"We need to find a theme or color scheme for the nursery," Thea said, after taking a sip of her drink. "I was thinking…"

"Hey!" someone said, interrupting Thea. They both looked up to see Carly standing there, her hands full of bags. She wore a bright skirt suit, and her blond hair was up in a twisted bun. "Fancy running into you here," she added, taking a seat at their table.

Thea looked over at Felicity with puzzlement. "Um?" was all she said.

"Thea, this is Carly. Carly this is Thea," Felicity said in introduction.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," Carly said, taking Thea's hand, and giving it a good shake. "So, what are you girls shopping for?" she asked, curiously. "Clothes? Shoes? Jewelry?"

"Maternity and baby clothes." Felicity replied. "

"Yeah, she was bursting out of her normal clothes," Thea added with a laugh.

"Aw, have you decided on a name yet?" Carly reached out and patted Felicity's belly, surprising her.

"No, actually we are stuck on names," Felicity replied. She liked Carly, but hated that people would randomly touch her belly. Even strangers would do it. She didn't much mind it when Thea and Dig did it, but other than them, she'd much rather people wouldn't.

"You should definitely go with Madison Grace," Carly said with enthusiasm.

"We've already vetoed Madison, and Grace is so overused these days," Thea informed her.

"And what is your role in this?" Carly asked, her usual bubbly manner replaced by a more hostile one. Her change in behavior surprised them both.

"I'm the aunt," Thea replied, in the same snappy attitude Carly had used on her.

There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence, then Carly let out a laugh so suddenly, Thea jumped. "Forgive me, I just didn't want someone who didn't have a say making choices for Felicity."

"You don't have to worry about that. I know how to stand up for myself," Felicity said, giving Carly a smile. "But she's right about the name. Both of them have been vetoed."

The rest of the lunch was full of baby talk, and what colors they should paint the baby's room. Thea and Carly argued over the color yellow, until Felicity faked a yawn. "I'm so sorry," she said, standing up with a stretch. "I'm just super tired. We should get going," she said to Thea.

"Okay, well, we should get together again soon," Carly said, giving Felicity a hug. She paid Thea no mind as she picked up her bags, and walked away.

"Wow," Thea said, once Carly was out of ear shot. "She's a piece of work."

"Yeah, but she's nice," Felicity replied, gathering some of the bags.

"To you maybe. I don't think she liked me one bit," Thea said, picking up her share of the bags.

Both of their phones beeped. _Get to QM. There is news,_ Diggle's text said on both their phones. They shared looks, neither of them needing to ask what QM meant. They needed to get home.

….

"The body of seventeen year old, Megan Reed was found today in the Glades. Megan had been missing for approximately eight months…" The newswoman was saying before Diggle muted the TV.

"My father will let us know more details when he knows," Laurel said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why keep somebody alive for eight months just to kill them?" she looked around the room, but no one had the answer.

"We will have to wait until we know more. The cause of death; whether she was raped or not," Felicity said, her throat dry.

"What if they all start showing up dead?" Thea asked. This job never got any easier. She was getting used to endings that weren't always happy, but that didn't mean they didn't still get to her.

"Maybe they need room; kill off the old to bring in the new?" Laurel said.

"Then why Megan? I mean, Claudia was the first to go missing," Felicity said, letting Laurel's theory run around in her head.

"Maybe Claudia isn't a victim. There was talk that she had simply left," Diggle suggested.

Felicity looked at him. He could be right. No one could be sure that all these girl's disappearances were connected. "Has another girl gone missing?"

"No, not that anyone is aware of," Thea replied. "This is frustrating. It's not like we can watch over the entire city, and it seems like if you are a female between the ages of sixteen to nineteen you are in danger of being kidnapped.

"We have to figure this out," Felicity said, stating the obvious. They all looked at each other in silence, knowing she was right.

…

"She died of blood loss," Felicity said, a few hours later. Laurel and Thea had just gotten back from stopping a robbery, and Diggle was currently rocking Sara to sleep. Lyla had been called away on a mission, and once again, the babysitters were unavailable.

"But I thought there were no stabs or gunshot wounds?" Laurel replied, removing her mask.

"That's because she didn't have any," Felicity said dryly. She licked her lips and had to swallow. It was crazy how things like this affected her more now that she was going to be a mother. "She died during childbirth," Felicity added when she found her voice.

They were all silent at this. "Oh…my god," Thea said, breaking the intense silence. "Is the sick SOB impregnating them?"

Felicity shook her head slowly as she shrugged. She was trying to convince herself not to be sick. Where was the baby? And if the kidnapper was getting these girls pregnant, why? What did he want with babies? Thea asked the same question as Felicity thought it. "The black market," Felicity replied once it dawned on her. "You can make a killing selling babies to desperate people."

"Is this the fate of all these girls? Surly there would be an easier way to get babies. There are pregnant women who don't want their babies and could use money. Why not find them and offer them a deal?" Laurel asked, trying to wrap her head around this.

"Money," Diggle replied. "Why pay for someone for their baby, when you can just breed them? He or she may never plan on letting these women go. Claudia may have been an unexpected complication."

"Used for breeding," Thea said, shaking her head, disgust clear on her face. "I guess it's the best theory we've got." she looked over at Felicity, who was looking pale. She was holding her belly as though she were afraid someone would try to take her baby. "There's nothing we can do tonight. Let's all get some sleep, and get back to this tomorrow." Thea wasn't the only one to note Felicity's distress, so no one argued.

Diggle walked up to Felicity, and put his hand on her cheek. "Try to push this from your mind for the night. Don't let this eat at you."

"Okay, I'll try," she said, though she wasn't sure she really could. She was currently feeling exposed, and really wanted Oliver. It was odd for her to feel like she really needed someone, but it was the truth. She wanted him so badly it made her get that homesick feeling in her stomach.

Thea took her hand, giving her a concerned look. Felicity looked up at her with a small smile. "I'm going to be okay. This just hits home." Felicity shook her head. "I couldn't imagine someone trying to take her from me," Felicity said, rubbing her belly.

"Hey," Thea said, her tone serious. "No one is going to take this baby from us. She's got too many protectors to go through."

"I know," Felicity said, shaking her head a little. "I'm just being paranoid."

Thea nodded. She could understand the affect this could have on her. If she were the one pregnant, this would bother her as well. "Hey, why don't we watch a comedy before bed? I could use a laugh."

"I would love that," Felicity replied, happy to prolong being alone in her room. Yeah, she thought, she really wanted Oliver.

* * *

Carly walked into her home, humming as she did so. She hadn't noticedthe man sitting on her small green sofa until he cleared his throat impatiently, while she placed her bags on the counter. The abrupt noise startled her. She turned to him; hand over her heart.

"And where have you been sister?" the man asked, as he rose. He had three maybe four inches on her, and though she had never known him to hit her, she feared him nonetheless.

"Out, with a friend," she replied, shyly. She hated her brother for many reasons, but needed him. How would she live on her own? He was all she had left in this world. He crossed the room in a few steps. Clearly something was the matter and she tried to think of anything she could have done to upset him, but nothing came of it. "Have I done something to upset you?" she asked him, slowly.

"You were supposed to be at the warehouse this morning you daft girl!" he snarled at her. "The electrician is now charging me for having to drive out there and not being able to do his job."

"Oh crap," she said, cursing to herself. "I forgot, Drake, I was preoccupied."

"Yes, I can see that," Drake said, running his hand through his blond hair. "Do you have any idea what will happen if the air conditioner breaks completely before we get it fixed? The man will not return until tomorrow. Do you want all those women to suffer?"

Like they aren't already suffering? She thought to herself, then thanked god he couldn't read minds. "I'm sure they will manage well enough until tomorrow," she replied, a little more sarcastically then she had meant. Her tone earned her a stern look from Drake and she wondered if today would be the day he would strike her.

"What did you buy that was more important than keeping your word to me?" Drake asked, his tone steady, but his anger seeped through.

"Well," Carly said, picking at her nails, as she did when she was nervous. "It's more like a who, than a what."

His brows lifted in curiosity at this. "Oh, who is it then?"

"Felicity Smoak," Carly replied after a few moments of cursing herself. She couldn't lie to her brother, and she hated it.

"Oh, yes. The lovely Ms. Smoak. How is she fairing these days?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"She's great. Pregnancy looks good on her," Carly replied. It felt good to be able to talk about it with someone. Even if that someone was her brother.

"Pregnant?" her brother asked in surprise. "Now that is interesting. I wonder who the father is? Do you know?"

"I have no idea," Carly replied. She walked to her fridge, and pulled out an orange soda. This was the hard part about lying to him. She felt extremely guilty about it, and so she usually ended up telling him the truth.

She was about to open her soda when Drake had her arm in a tight grip, pulling her up so they were almost nose to nose. "You want to try that again Carly? You know I can't stand a liar."

"Oliver Queen," Carly whispered. The fear nearly choking her. He released her and she back up away from him until she bumped into the counter.

"Really?" Drake said out of surprise. "Now that would be a fine specimen. One of the smartest women in sterling city, and the Arrow." Drake laughed out, clearly delighted by this.

Carly mustered up all the courage she had and said, "You can't have her, she's mine!" She stood tall as she said it, feeling brave for the first time in a long time.

Drake laughed again, shaking his head with it. "Oh Carly, you are adorable when you stand up for yourself. I don't want the woman, just the child."

"But once she gives birth you will have her killed," Carly protested. She couldn't let Felicity fall victim to her brothers acts of horror.

"Sweet sister. Megan was an accident. She wasn't supposed to die. Giving birth can be complicated," he said, then waved his hand in dismissal. "I swear, I will not harm the woman. Just help me get the child, and she will be yours."

Carly bit her lip. She didn't like this at all, but it wasn't like she could say no. "You swear you won't harm her?"

"Cross my heart," Drake said, a smile on his lips. "Now, it's time for you to tend to the others."

…..

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

 **Chapter Six**

… **..**

 **Starling City**

 **Six months Pregnant**

"Elise?" Thea suggested over breakfast.

Felicity looked up at her. Thea had a black eye and her lip was swollen. It looked better now than it did yesterday. "it's not bad. I think that will go in the 'maybe' column," Felicity took a bit of food. She couldn't keep her mind off the girls and what could be happening to them. Luckily no more bodies had shown up, so she hoped that that was a good sign.

However, unluckily, there were no leads. Nothing. It was like these woman disappeared off the earth. Anyway, back to the name issue. "I don't know why this is so hard? My mom said she had my name picked before she even knew I was a girl."

Thea laughed. "I don't know. I think you will know it when you hear it."

"I hope so," Felicity replied, as she got up from the table. She rubbed her lower back a little before grabbing her plate. "I can't believe I'm six months along already."

"I know. Time is flying by these days. Oh!" Thea said jumping up. She followed Felicity into the kitchen. "We have to start taking pictures every week." Thea took Felicity's hand, dragging her to the front door, placing her sideways in front of it. "They say you will start growing so rapidly that you can see the difference each week." Thea pulled a camera from the small stand that held a pot of flowers. "Okay, smooth your shirt so we can see the bump better."

"Like you can miss it?" Felicity joked. She did as she was asked anyway. She wanted these pictures as much as Thea did.

Thea smiled away as she took a few, then lowered the camera. Her smile wavered just a moment, but it quickly resumed. "I hope you don't mind. I just," Thea paused a moment, and Felicity knew where her train of thought was.

"Just in case Oliver comes home?" Felicity finished for her. Like always, her chest hurt a little as she thought of him.

Thea nodded, while she cleared her throat. "Yeah, that."

"Thea, I don't think he is coming home. I know you want to hold on to that small hope, but he's not even him anymore." Felicity paused, tears stinging her eyes. Her throat felt tight, and she has to force herself to continue. "I looked into his eyes Thea, and I didn't recognize him."

"I know, but he's Oliver. If anyone can come back from this it's him." Thea cleared her throat. "Anyway, you have to get to work, and I have to get things ordered for the club. My boss made me manager. He liked the way I ran my club." Thea grabbed her purse from the table. "It's almost like owning my own club, but I don't have to pay for the space." with that, Thea left.

….

"Ray I faxed over…" Felicity had been saying as she walked into her boss's office. She looked around the empty room a little confused. She had seen him in here just minutes ago, and he would usually tell her when he was leaving. She stood there a moment, but figured he had to leave at the last minute. She went back to her office lost in thought.

She rubbed her aching lower back, one of the side effects of pregnancy she wasn't fond of. She hated that she couldn't stand too long, or do her work without having some discomfort at the end of her day. Felicity checked the time, and seeing how it was six in the evening, she decided to call it a night. She wanted to go home, and see if just maybe there was something new in the case.

She left a note for Ray before shutting off her monitor. She thanked the heavens she had worn flats today as she made her way to the lobby. Another thing about pregnancy she wouldn't miss; aching feet. She was almost out of the building when she heard her name being called. She looked over her shoulder to see John walking over to her.

"I was just about to go up," he told her, with a smile.

Felicity smiled in response. "You almost missed me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lyla's birthday is coming up, and I needed a woman's opinion on a perfume I'm thinking of buying her," John replied, a hopeless look on his face.

"Yeah, sure," Felicity fixed her purse as she followed John from the building.

…

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked John. He was (once again) looking at his phone, giving it a dirty kind of look.

"Yeah, everything's great. Just keep getting these annoying updates from some app." John picked up yet another perfume. "Here, try this one," he said, handing her the bottle.

Felicity eyed him a moment. She knew something was up, but couldn't think of anything he could be keeping from her. She took the fancy little bottle with little fake diamonds on it, and gave it a sniff. Appalled at the smell, she moved the perfume quickly away from her nose.

John laughed as he took the bottle from her. "I will take that as a no."

"Unless you want her to smell like…" Felicity searched for a word to describe the smell, but couldn't really find it. "That's just bad."

Again John laughed. He looked down as his phone buzzed once again, only this time he seemed relieved. He looked around him, and picked up a small bluish purple bottle that was shaped like a heart.

Felicity gave the perfume a whiff and approved. "She would smell yummy in that," Felicity said, then blushed slightly as she thought of what she said. "I mean you would think she smelled yummy." She scrunched up her face with embarrassment.

John laughed the way he did when she said something funny. He quickly paid for the perfume, and rushed from the store.

"What's the hurry?" Felicity asked.

"Lyla needs me. I have to run. See you later." John said, rushing away from her to his car.

She looked after him a moment, but shrugged it off. She went to her own car, but stopping halfway there. She looked around herself, the fine hair on her arms lifting up. She felt like someone was watching her, but there was no one around. Still, she picked up her pace, and locked the car doors once she was inside. She wasted no time getting her car started and pulling away from the spot.

Once she was on the road, and she was sure she wasn't being followed, she was able to take a full breath. Since she had moved in with Thea there had been no break ins, but she was still worried someone was after her.

She felt even safer as she drove through the gates of home. She wanted to get inside, change into something a little more comfortable, before getting into the case.

She wasn't surprised to find the house dark, as Thea said she would be working late. She opened the front door, and flipped on the light.

"Surprise!" many voices shouted out in unison.

Felicity stepped back in surprise, but a smile quickly spread on her face. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around. The people she most cared about stood in her view, a 'It's a girl' sign over their heads. Her mom was even there, and she was the first to walk forward, and embrace Felicity in a tight huge. "Congratulations, Honey," she said, holding her close.

"Thanks, Mom," Felicity replied, hugging her mother back.

Around them the party resumed. There were some people Felicity knew, others she was vaguely familiar with, and a couple she was sure she'd never met. Next to hug her was Ray. His hug was soothing as it always was. "Congrats," he said, his tone light and happy as it always was. He pulled away, placing his hand on her baby bump. The baby was currently active due to Felicity being startled just minutes before. He smiled as he felt the movement, but left as Thea approached.

"I take it this is your doing?" Felicity asked, needlessly, as they hugged.

"Of course. You didn't think that I wouldn't throw you one did you? After all, that's my niece in there," Thea said, her smile so big it reached her eyes. Smiles like this from Thea were rare these days, so it was wonderful to see it.

"Sorry about the whole perfume thing," John said, sliding in for his hug. "I needed to distract you just a little longer."

"I figured," Felicity said, her voice light with amusement.

"It was my idea," Lyla said, handing Sara to John, so she could hug Felicity.

There were quite a few more hugs, along with a ton of congratulations. Laurel showed up a little late, but she quickly found Felicity, hugging and congratulating her. There was music and dancing. Games such as 'guess the chocolate in the diaper' and 'baby bingo.' There was also one where you weren't allowed to say baby, otherwise you would lose your clothes pin. Felicity had gained ten, but had been losing most of them within the last hour. Last time she checked, Laurel had the most.

By the time Felicity was done with the gifts, she was tired enough to go to sleep. There were so many she was overwhelmed with emotion. It was new to her to get so many gifts, and the fact that this was for her baby made it all even more wonderful. Her daughter was set for quite some time.

Thankfully, everyone started to leave after presents. She agreed to meet with her mother for lunch before she flew back to Vegas. Once her mom was gone, Felicity sat on the sofa, and planned on staying there for a while. However, her plans were quickly altered as Thea, John, Lyla, and Ray filed into the living room. "There's just one more thing we need to show you," Thea said, taking Felicity's hand, and bringing her up the stairs. She brought her to a door that stood across from her own room.

Thea opened the door to reveal a nursery. It was the most beautiful nursery Felicity had ever seen. The walls were done in a pink and white vintage looking wallpaper. There were lushous pink curtains and the crib was all dolled up. There was a bookshelf full of books along with a rocking chair. Up against the opposite wall there was a day bed. The room came complete with a rocking horse and a Victorian style doll house. The room looked like it came straight out of an old catalog, and Felicity actually considered that it could have. The room was beautiful, to say the least, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"We all pitched in," Thea said, clearly excited.

"Oh, it's beautiful! You guys," Felicity said tearfully. There was another round of hugs. "I don't even know how to show you guys how much this means to me," Felicity told them, as she walked around the room.

"Your face says it all," Ray replied. Felicity smiled at him.

"You guys are truly the best. Really, I couldn't ask for better people to be a part of my life."

"Good," John said, embracing her once more. "We love you too."

…

The nursery is where Thea had found Felicity early the next morning. Felicity was rocking in the rocking chair, Reading the baby name book Ray had bought her. "Anything good?" Thea asked, as she waked into the room. She sat in the armchair that was placed close to the rocking chair.

Felicity put the book face down on her lap, as she looked up at Thea. "I've been thinking about Oliver. I miss him. Sometimes I miss him so much I can't breathe. I know that he's technically alive, But it feels like he's died." Felicity paused, and Thea waited patiently for her to go on. "I've decided on Olivia. I know I vetoed it, but after thinking about it, it feels right. She's all I have left of him."

Thea smiled. "Olivia Queen?" Thea said, trying out the name. Again she smiled. "Yeah, I like it."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "Yeah, I like it too. "Olivia Queen" Felicity smiled. "My little Olivia."

* * *

 **Italy (on a mission)**

"Wait… by the end of the month?" Nyssa asked. She knew what she heard, but it was worth verification. Would she really be free by the end of the month? Or, she could be a prisoner.

"Yes, I know the layout of this place. I can walk it with my eyes closed. I've gained his trust to the point he feels good enough to let me leave by myself. My swordsmanship is the best it's ever been," he paused now, looking at her. "Unless my instructor feels differently?"

Nyssa squared her shoulders. "No, your skills have increased drastically. You're a superb student," Nyssa said, a tenderness in her tone that hadn't always been there for him.

"Thank you," Oliver replied, a slight bow of his head. "I have more than one plan. This way, no matter where we find ourselves in a month, we can end this. I also know that there is a time of day when he is most vulnerable. That would be the best time to strike, but it isn't our only window."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "Do you? Did you consider that he doesn't sleep without guards at his door?" she asked, testing him.

The corners of his lips curled up in a smile, as he cocked his head ever so slightly to the right. "Come on Nyssa. We both know that Bedtime isn't his most vulnerable time of day. It's when he is meditating, and while he does have guards with him, he only has a couple. I have his trust, if he senses my approach he won't be threatened by me."

She bowed her head in approval. "If we fail," she started to say, careful not to let any fear in her voice. She never liked to show weakness.

Oliver stopped her by putting his hand in her shoulder; giving it a light squeeze. "I will not fail," he said, confidence radiating off him. "I have back up," he added slowly.

Nyssa her eyes narrowed in curiosity, a second before the lit up with realization. "Al Sa-Her ," she said, just for the sake of doing so.

"He gives this a better chance of working. I can't fight Ra's and all his guards alone. Attempting to do so would be reckless."

"Because planning to kill my father isn't? And just what do you think I will be doing?" Nyssa asked. Did he think she wouldn't help? "I plan on fighting with you."

"There is no need for your involvement. If this doesn't work, there's no need for you to go down too," Oliver said, sounding like he wouldn't take any arguments.

Her brows pulled together in annoyance. "I will not sit back and cower while you are fighting for our freedom. I am as able as you are, and I do not fear being a prisoner; nor do I fear death."

There were a few moments of silence. Both of them eyed each other, as the air in the room thickened with tension. It quickly dispersed as Oliver breathed out in a slow huff. "Are you sure you can do it?"

Both of Nyssa's brows shot up as the insult hit her in the face. "I beg your pardon? Do I suddenly look unable to kill?" What the hell kind of question was that anyway? She may have softer feelings toward him, but that didn't make her less a killer.

"What I meant was," Oliver said, stopping her from ranting on. "Are you sure you can let me kill your father. He is your blood after all."

Nyssa said nothing in response. Oh, she thought to herself. She turned from him, looking out the window to the falling sun. Could she let him kill her father? The easy answer was, yes. However, she knew it went deeper than that. She hated her father. She hated that he chose Oliver over her. Hated that he never approved of her relationship with Sara. Hated the choices he made. Hated his lack of approval in her.

Still, he was her blood. He had raised her; kept her clean and healthy. He taught her how to protect herself. He taught her how to use her senses to the best of her ability. But he also turned her into a killer. She once fully believed in what they did here, and part of her still did. They stood for justice, and she truly believed in it, but she felt that perhaps their form of justice was unjust. Who were they to decide who got to live? When did they start playing god? How had she allowed herself to go down that path?

She closed her eyes, and hugged herself. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, just thinking of the past, her childhood. The first time her father "taught her a lesson." The moment she knew she loved Sara. Her father's words filled her head now. "Love makes you weak and vulnerable," he would say.

No, she thought. It may make you weak in the knees, but it made you stronger in ways you could never know, until you fall in love. She turned back to Oliver, who stood watching her, nothing but a patient expression on his face. "Somehow, I do still love my father, but I will not stop you from killing him. This has to end, and it won't, as long as he's alive."

There was another moment of pause before Oliver nodded. "Okay, I am meeting with Merlin tomorrow to start talking strategy. You should join. We all need to know where we are needed, and when."

Nyssa nodded. "And, what does Al Sa-her demand in return for his help? He certainly isn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart."

Oliver hesitated a moment. Should he tell her? Why not? If she didn't like it, he was more than okay with her killing Merlin and claiming the "throne." "He wants to be Ra's al Ghul."

"Of course he does," she said, fighting the urge to yell about it. "I guess we will see how long his reign will last," she added, her lips curling up in a devilish way.

Oliver only smiled. "I guess we will."

Oliver looked out the window in time to see their next target walk by. Sadly for this woman, she kept a tight schedule and that made it easy for them to find her. Their mission was to bring her home, or kill her loved ones one by one, until she agreed to do so.

They stepped out of the building in front of her. She stopped, her eyes growing wide with surprise. She looked at Nyssa, the only face she recognized, and paled.

"Beth, it's time to come home," Oliver said, using her birth name.

"No, please. I'm happy here. My family is here."

"Your place is in Nada Parbat. You vowed your loyalty to Ra's al Ghul," Nyssa responded, her tone business like.

"I was lost when I did. I had lost my baby. The pain of losing a child…Please, I can't go back. I can't take the missions. All that blood on my hands."

Oliver went to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She needed to agree to go with them. "Beth, you need to come with us, or we will kill off anyone you've ever loved one by one."

She let out a soft cry at what he said. She felt sick a she shook her head. "What about my family? How can I just leave them?"

She wasn't looking for an answer, so they didn't provide her with one. She hugged herself as she looked around. She looked like she was going to run, but fear for her family obviously made her stay. "Do I even get to say goodbye?"

Oliver looked at Nyssa who nodded once. He looked back to Beth. "Be back here at this time tomorrow. If you don't show, if you try to run, your fiancé is the first to go."

* * *

 **Starling City**

"Hey," Felicity said, as Thea and Laurel walked down the stair to the basement.

"Anything new with the case?" Thea asked.

"No," both Felicity and John said.

Thea sighed a little, as she went to her arrows. "I feel like we are chasing our tails."

"Well, we just need to take it one thing at a time," John said. "What were we called for?" he asked, Felicity.

"Laurel called for a meeting. Not me." Felicity turned back to her monitor. She was just rereading the case reports. Not that she really needed to. She knew the case by heart.

"Good, you're all here," Laurel said, as she walked over to them. She pulled off her jacket, and threw it over one of the tables. "This is very hush hush, but one of the missing women surfaced alive."

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"Who was found? Has she said anything?" Felicity asked.

" Camille Davidson. She's not talking yet. She keeps rambling on about her baby, but her father said when she was taken she wasn't pregnant," Laurel shook her head. She's in the hospital. She has minor injuries, but the doctors are still doing exams. We'll know more when they are done."

Felicity's brows pulled together. "She probably was pregnant." They all looked at her now. "Megan Reed was pregnant before she died, but her mother said she wasn't aware of any pregnancy. Now Camille surfaces, and all she is talking about is her baby," Felicity shook her head, not caring for this theory.

"So… We're really thinking this person is kidnapping women, and getting them pregnant?" Thea asked. The sick clear on her face. "That's sick." She didn't care for the look on Felicity's face. "You okay?" Thea asked.

"I'm okay," Felicity replied, placing her had on the round of her belly. Olivia (Felicity had decided to start using the name to be sure she really liked it) was currently very active, making herself known. It was as if she was reassuring her mother that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Like Felicity said before, babies sell for a lot of money to people who are desperate," John said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"That's awful," Thea stated matter of fact.

"It's true," Laurel agreed. "And it's a good angle," She added, pulling her phone from her purse. " And now that we are more sure of this, I will call my dad. See if they have already thought of it.

Felicity was about to say something, when she felt a twinge in her lower back. She moaned, sitting down as the twinge worked its way into her womb. Olivia gave a mighty kick to Felicity's ribs as if in protest to the contraction in her uterus.

"Felicity?" John asked in alarm. She looked up at him, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm okay, I just had an odd sensation," she explained. She turned to her computer, trying to brush it off. There was silence behind her for a moment, but the conversation quickly picked up as they ran over other possibilities. Felicity's mind was racing. Did she just have a contraction? If so, should she go to the hospital? She knew nothing about having a baby, and suddenly felt annoyed at herself for not reading up on it. She did plenty of reading on raising the baby though.

The pain happened again, and this time she did her best not to make a noise, but ten or so minutes later when it happened again, she couldn't keep it in. She turned to Thea and John, briefly wondered when Laurel had left, then stood up slowly. They both looked at her, matching expressions of concern on their faces. "I think I should go to the hospital."

…..

"I feel so stupid," Felicity said to Thea, and Ray as they left the hospital. Braxton Hicks contractions is all that they were. The doctor told her to try to be as stress free as she can, and to get in touch with her OBGYN in the morning. He of course monitored her for a few hours, just to be sure all was well.

Ray put his arm around her shoulder, that boyish grin on his face. "Na," he said in reassurance. "It can happen to anyone."

Felicity smiled up at him as they walked to Ray's car. Thea was needed at work, so she parted from them here. She told Felicity she would be him by midnight, and to call if she needed anything. Felicity had to reassure her that she was fine, and not to worry.

The car ride back to the Queen mansion was as it always was with Ray. He chatted on about his latest idea for ATOM. She did her best to listen to him, and did a well enough job in placing the "yeahs" and "Mmhm's" in their correct places; her mind however was miles away. In Nanda Parbat to be exact.

No matter what she did, her mind found its way back to Oliver. What was he doing in this very minute? Was he truly as far gone as they thought? Worst of all, was he happy with Nyssa? She did her best not to let that thought stay with her long, but it crept up on her in moments like this; moments when she really wanted Oliver by her side.

Ray stayed with her until she was in her room, and settled into bed. He looked at her with a worried expression. She, once again, told him that she was fine. He hesitated, but decided to let her be. She agreed to meet him for breakfast before work, and then he was gone. She rolled onto her side, placing her hand on her belly. Tomorrow she would find time to visit Camille. Maybe she could get something more out of her.

With that in mind, she yawned and closed her eyes. She laid there for what felt like a lifetime, her mind racing, before she was able to fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **Italy**

"She's late," Nyssa said. She looked at Oliver who was watching the dark, willing Beth to show.

"Oliver, If she doesn't show…"

"She'll show," Oliver said, cutting her off. He wished he felt as confident as he sounded. He needed her to show. He didn't want to involve a child in this.

"I thought about running," a voice said from the dark. Beth walked forward into the light. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked like she had been up for days. "But you evil sons of bitches would do exactly what you promised. How can you believe in such cruel justice?"

"You once did," Oliver replied. His heart leaped with happiness when he heard her.

She looked at him, her eyes full of knowledge. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, but her eyes made her seem much older. "You're new." She shook her head once as if she were pitying him. "I was there once. Lost. Scared. Alone. How were you sucked in? I was running. From life. From myself. Then I bumped into one of Ra's followers. I was told of a life where I would get to start over. I would get a new name. I would have a family. Be a part of something." She crossed her arms now. "At first it was everything I wanted, and I was so angry at the world, I didn't care about the killing. But then I started to care, and I started to see how cruel our brand of justice was. And you will too. I believe at some point we all do."

"Come, I would like to go home," Nyssa said once she was done. Nyssa's voice was cold and even, but Oliver could see that Beth's speech got to her.

"Just so we're clear, I leave with you, and my family lives?" Beth's eyes looked to between them.

"You have my word," Nyssa replied.

Beth eyed her for a moment, then looked to Oliver. "Nyssa's word means little to me. What about yours?" she asked him. For some reason she felt like she could trust him. Behind his cold exterior, she could sense a warmth. "I promise you that your family is safe."

She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay," she said, the sorrow thickening her voice. "Let's go… home." she looked behind her once more, before following them into the darkness.

* * *

 **Starling City**

Felicity sometimes hated the city. She had to park a block from the restaurant she was meeting Ray at, and today her feet hurt her due to the swelling. "Felicity!" Carly called to her when she was half way to the restaurant.

"Hey, Carly," Felicity said, stopping to wait for Carly to catch up.

"Fancy meeting you here," Carly said, in her usual happy tone. "Mind if I walk with you? I had to park super far from where I need to be."

"Sure," Felicity replied, glad to have some company. Maybe some of Carly's happy would rub off onto her.

"Pregnancy looks amazing on you. I hope I look that good when I'm pregnant," Carly said, placing a hand on Felicity's stomach for a moment.

They walked together for a couple minutes. Felicity was telling Carly about the Braxton Hicks when Carly interrupted her. "Wait!" Carly said, walking into the small alley. "What is that?" She asked, going in a little further, and crouching down near a dumpster.

Curious, Felicity followed her in. Her eyes narrowed with confusion. All she saw was an Alley. Carly moved, and Felicity bent down to look where Carly had been looking. "What's what?" She asked. "I don't see anything."

"I'm so very sorry," she heard Carly say. Felicity turned to ask her what she was sorry for, but before she could turn she felt something prick her in the arm. She had a moment to understand something wasn't right, before everything went black.

….

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Seven**

… **.**

 **Starling City**

Thea looked over the bar to the bustle of the club she worked at. People were busy dancing (well some looked more like they were trying to have sex) and drinking themselves into a world where problems didn't exist. It was a sweet escape, though temporary. She poured anther glass of jack, to a customer, and received a grumble of a thanks.

She turned to Ray, who had just taken a seat at the bar, his boyish grin in place. "I didn't expect to see you here," Ray said, loudly over the music. Thea looked at him, her brow pulled together with confusion. She pulled out a shot glass, filling it with his usual.

"I work here," she replied, as she slid the shot glass to him. She rested her elbows on the bar, looking at him with questioning eyes. "I'm the one who's a little surprised to see you here." She thought he was on a business trip, though she supposed he could have gotten home early.

His smile widened. "I meant that I didn't think you guys would be back until tomorrow morning," Ray clarified, then took the drink in one quick swallow.

Again, Thea looked at him with confusion. This time her expression made Ray's smile waver. "What makes you think I went anywhere?" she asked.

"Felicity Sent me a message yesterday morning saying that the two of you were making a last minute trip to visit Roy. She said you guys would be gone for a few days." As if to prove it, he pulled out his phone, and brought up the text. He turned the screen toward Thea, and she bent closer to read it. She paled a little as she pulled back. "What?" he asked her, his stomach clenched with uneasiness.

"I received a message yesterday morning saying she was going to be on a business trip with you until tonight," Thea replied, the worry seeping into her words. She too pulled out her phone to show Ray the message.

Thea waved at Ray to follow her, and she led him to the back where the bottles of alcohol were stored. She dialed John, and felt antsy as the phone rang. She was beginning to think he wasn't going to pick up when his voice filled her ear. "Hey, Thea," he said, his voice sounding sleepy. She looked at the time, realizing now that it was nearly midnight.

"Have you heard from Felicity?" she asked, only the slightest tint of hope that he had.

"No?" John replied. She could hear the question in his tone. "She messaged me saying she was going away with you for a couple days."

"Shit," she sighed. "I think we have a problem," She stated, fear balling in the pit of her stomach. She made arrangement to meet John at the headquarters, then hung up. She looked at Ray, who was looking green. "Come on," she said, taking his arm and moving him forward. "We need to find her."

…

Hello?" Felicity called out, but knew her attempts were useless. She looked around the room she had been in for…how long had she been here? She woke up here, and since she had no clock or window, she couldn't tell how much time had actually passed. She felt like she had been here forever though.

The room she was in was more like a small studio apartment. There was a sleeping area with a twin sized bed and a small cheap dresser. There was a living room type area that had two chairs and a small table that held some books. There was a small fridge and a cabinet with a small sink. There was a door that thankfully led to a bathroom. All the walls were a creamy peach color, reminding her a little of a hospital waiting room. The carpet was stiff and white. The chairs and table were the same shade of light brown. Her bedding was a mixture of light and dark purple.

She sighed in a mixture of frustration and worry. Where the hell was she, and what was she doing here? She remembered walking with Carly. They had almost been to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Ray when Carly had seen something in the small alley. They had gone to inspect it, and the next thing she knew she was here.

Where was Carly? Was she okay? Her stomach sank at the thought of anything happening to Her. That sweet, energetic person didn't need this kind of horror in her life.

Felicity paced the room, running her hand in circles on her belly. Olivia was kicking away, probably a little stressed due to the fact that Felicity was. She needed to try to calm herself. The baby being in stress was not a good thing to be.

"It's going to be okay," she said to Olivia, because she needed to say the words out loud.

She heard a beep behind her, and turned to see a panel in the wall slide open, revealing a door. Carly stepped through it, a hesitant smile at her lips. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I was starting to worry, even though Drake said you were fine." She let out a laugh that sounded a little like wind chimes. "He's right you know, I worry too much." She waved a dismissive hand, as she walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Carly? What's going on?" Felicity asked, her brows knitted together. She was taken aback by Carly's casual tone. And by the fact that she didn't seem to be a victim.

Carly pursed her lips. "Well, it's a little complicated." She let out a sad sigh. "You see, my brother wants to create an army. A strong and obedient army. I guess you can say he's a little obsessed with it really."

"Oh my god," Felicity whispered to herself. "He's the one kidnapping the women," Felicity said in horror. What did that mean for her?

"Yeah, he thinks the best way to insure your army will obey you is if you raise them from infancy. He also thinks people will go more crazy over stolen babies than woman." Carly shrugged. "I guess it's working for him so far."

"Carly," Felicity said, pausing to swallow the extra saliva that was forming in her mouth. "What am I doing here?" she asked, not because she didn't know, but because she had to hear it.

Now Carly frowned. "It's my fault you're here, and I'm so very, very, very, sorry. I never thought… Anyway, you're going to be just fine. He promised not to hurt you in any way." She smiled now, though it was an unsure one.

Felicity's heart sank into her stomach. "Carly, what about my baby?"

Carly bit her bottom lip, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Drake will take the baby. Well," she added before Felicity could speak. "He will want to start being involved when she's two. He has to establish a relationship with her. Then, at five, he will start the training."

Felicity put her hand protectively on her belly. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest, and she was fighting hard not to throw up. Over her Dead body will she let someone take her baby. She took a few breaths; trying to calm herself. It wasn't like she wouldn't be missed. Thea, John, Ray, and Laurel would all be looking for her. They may already be looking for her.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, Liss," Carly said, giving Felicity a nickname. Her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. "I never meant for this to happen. He wasn't supposed to ever find out about who you're having a baby with. He just couldn't resist."

"Carly, Why is he building an army?" Felicity asked.

Carly bit at her lip. "He has his reasons," she said, shrugging a little. Felicity realized that Carly was much like a child, and almost felt sorry for her. Almost. "I don't know the reasons," She added after a moment's pause. Carly stood, shaking her head. "But don't worry, You will be fine."

Felicity felt numb as she nodded. This all seemed so surreal. She looked around her, knowing she needed to get it together. There was no need to freak out. She was being looked for, and she needed a clear head to come up with a plan of her own. She wanted to be defiant, and tell Carly she could tell Drake to go fuck himself. To tell him that he can't have her baby. However, she felt she should play along for now. Gaining Carly's trust might just benefit her.

"Oh, please say something!" Carly said, her voice peaking in a screech sound on the word something.

"I've got to pee," Felicity replied, doing her best to smile. It was true enough; these days she was always peeing. She headed to the bathroom and closed herself in. In here the peach colors continued, and she felt as though she might scream. She looked into the mirror, in a desperate attempt to calm herself. Her mind raced as she tried to find a thought that comforted her.

She turned on the water, splashing it on her face. The coolness of the water helped with the rolling nausea in her stomach. With a groan she looked back into the mirror, and found her calm. She imagined it was Oliver's eyes looking back at her. There, in the blueness of his eyes, she found it. She found the strength she needed to survive this. In his memory, she found her courage.

…

"We have looked everywhere for her. She hasn't called, and it's been hours," Thea said, standing in front of Lance; her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to settle for this twenty-four hours crap he was preaching to her. She knew the law, and she didn't give a damn about it.

"I'm sorry Thea, but I can't do anything until twenty-four hours are up. She's an adult. For all you know she just needed to leave."

Thea slapped her hands on his desk out of frustration. "That's bullshit and you know it! She's been kidnapped, and possibly by the same person who has those other girls. She's six and a half months pregnant for god's sake!"

Lance stood, allowing her misconduct due to her distress. He let out a sigh, as Laurel came into his office. "What's going on?" she asked. "Was there a break in the missing women case?" She set her briefcase down on the desk, and straightened her blouse. She looked tired from her full day of court.

"Felicity has been missing for hours, and he won't do anything about it because of the stupid twenty-four hour rule." Thea replied, venom in her voice.

Laurel looked at her father with surprise. His frustration was clear on his face as he looked back at her. "It's not my rule," he told them, closing the door to his office. "I will put officer Marks on it. Have him look for her. But that's all I can do until tomorrow. I'm sorry. I really am."

Thea shook her head at him. She wanted to argue further, but it was no use. She left his office without another word. The cops watched her as she left, and she couldn't care less what they thought of her. They had to find her alive. They just had to.

* * *

 **Nanda Parbat**

"Were leaving," Nyssa said, once the door to their chamber was closed. Oliver looked over at her from the tub. It was late, and Ra's had called her to his chamber. While he was worried, he was also tired, and wanted to get washed up, and get to sleep.

"Where are we going?" he asked, now fully awake. They were two days from their planned attack day, and if they were leaving, then it would change everything.

"Father wants to go to his private island. He said that after our last job, we could all use a break." There was a pause where she looked worried. "Do you think he suspects? What if he knows everything? He also asked if I was with child yet and when I told him no, he looked at me like he knew. What if he knows we're not having sex? What if he knows everything?" She started to ramble, which was nothing like her.

"Nyssa," Oliver said, getting out of the tub. He covered himself with a towel before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Stop, you are over thinking this," he told her. Even though he was having similar thoughts. They both agreed about the fact that they had to have sex on their wedding night because he would know if they didn't. But he figured it was because there would be tells. The night after could always be a little awkward. They were both good at hiding their emotions, but they didn't want to chance it. The less they have to lie to his face the better.

"What if he knows? What if he wants to dispose of us?" she asked, repeating herself.

"Then he would do it in the courtyard for all to see. He would want to make an example of us," He told her in a gentle but firm tone.

She took a few moments to compose herself. "You're right. I'm overreacting. It's just he usually doesn't take sudden leisure trips."

"I know. It does make me wonder if there is more to this than he is letting on." Oliver's mind raced over possibilities. "Regardless, We have come up with a plan for many scenarios. It'll all be fine." He sounded far more confident than he felt.

Nyssa looked at him. "I don't know, but I guess we will find out."

* * *

 **Starling City**

 **One Week Later**

Thea paced by the phone, feeling sick to her stomach. They had found a couple bodies in the glades, and one of them was a blond female in her twenties and roughly seven months pregnant. Ray sat on the sofa looking pale. He sat as motionless as a statue. His stillness made Thea's anxiety worse. John and Laurel were on their way to the morgue now to see if it's her.

"It's not her," Ray said, moving for the first time since they had gotten the call.

Thea looked over at him. "We have to prepare for the possibility that it is her," Thea said softly.

Ray's jaw set. "She's not dead," he said stubbornly. "She can't be," he added a few moments later.

The phone rang then, making them both jump slightly. Thea answered it hesitantly. There was either great news or bad news waiting for her. "Hey," she answered, her heart pounding in her ears.

"It's not her," John said on the other line. Thea let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Oh thank god," she said, sitting in a chair. She shook now, her nerves a bit frayed. She looked over at Ray, who was wiping tears of relief from his eyes. "God, what are we going to do? What if we never find her?"

"We will, Thea. It's only been a week. We will find her." He hung up with her, and looked over at Laurel. She was looking back at him, giving him a sideways look. "I know chances of finding her alive are slim," he said, answering her unspoken question. "But I can't take away their hope."

Laurel nodded. She looked out the window, wondering if they would have found her already if Oliver were still here. She was also thankful that he wasn't. This would have him full of fear. She looked over at John. He would look a lot like John did now. Yeah, she was glad he wasn't here, but wished he was all the same.

….

 **Two weeks missing**

"They're looking for her," Carly said, biting at her nails.

Drake looked at his sister as she spoke. This wasn't new news for him. He had anticipated that they would look for her, but he hadn't realized how close they would come to finding her. They were starting to dig, and dig deep. "Yes, they are, and I fear they will find her if we don't do something to get them off their current path." He stood. "I have business to attend to. A couple wants one of the throw away babies. I need to make the sale."

"What are we going to do about them?" Carly asked. She didn't want Felicity to be taken away.

"I'll handle it. They'll stop looking if they think Felicity is dead. You just keep your mouth shut, and your head down while you're out and about. I don't want any mistakes," Drake replied, in a tone that said he didn't really care to.

"But you won't. Will you?" Carly asked. Suddenly afraid for Felicity.

"I made you a promise. I will not hurt Felicity. I don't need her to make them believe she is dead." With that Drake left through the door.

Carly followed him out the door, and down to where they kept the women. She was working on getting Felicity better living arrangements, but she had to ask Drake, and she had to do it at the right time, or the answer would be no.

She went to her cell, and found Felicity sitting in her chair, reading one of the books she had given her. Felicity looked up at her and smiled. "I was just wondering when you were going to show," Felicity said, inviting her to sit with a wave of her hand.

Carly sat gladly, smiling at Felicity. "Sorry it's been so long. I can't always get away." Carly sat back, closing her eyes. She moved her blond hair from her face in a sweeping motion. "So, what are you reading today?"

Felicity held up the book, showing Carly the front of it. "Where the heart is," she replied. "It's a good story," she added. She closed the book after saving her page, and stood. He swollen belly was growing more rapidly now. Tomorrow she'll be seven months along. That gave her roughly two months to escape.

She stretched and yawned dramatically. "I really wish I could stretch my legs," Felicity said, as absently as she could manage. She looked over to where Carly sat, staring up at her; her dark eyes soft. "Do you think we could go for a walk?" Felicity asked, much to Carly's surprise.

Carly stood, wishing she could say yes, but Drake would surly kill her if she left Felicity out of here. "I don't think we can do that," Carly said, slowly.

"Oh, well okay," Felicity said, shrugging uncaringly. "Then do you think you could make me something to eat? There's nothing in the fridge I want."

Carly smiled. This she could do. "What do you want?" she asked.

Felicity sighed, rubbing at her belly. "That's the problem. I'm not sure what I want." She wandered over to the bed, playing with the end of the blanket. "That's why I wanted to go to the kitchen; to see what we have."

Carly bit at her lip in contemplation. "I really wish I could, but how could I know you won't try to run? Drake would be mad for sure if you got away."

"Why would I leave?" Felicity asked, trying to sound puzzled at this. She was trying to earn Carly's trust.

Felicity's statement surprised Carly, and she looked at her with questioning eyes. "You don't want to leave?" she asked, bewildered.

"Are you kidding? Why would I want to go back? In here, I'm safe from the heartache the outside world has to offer. I don't have to work. I don't have to pay bills. In here, I can do whatever I want." She walked over to Carly then, taking her hand in a loving gesture. She smiled shyly at Carly. "In here, I get to be with you."

Carly blushed, her cheeks reddening. "You mean that? You want to be here with me?" she asked, her voice full of shock.

"Yes, I do," Felicity said, squeezing Carly's hand a little. "I really do."

Carly was silent for a minute. "Okay, we can go to the kitchen, but you can't say anything to anyone."

"It'll be our secret." Felicity smiled, the small triumph making her feel slightly giddy. She could gain Carly's trust easily enough, and she just hoped she would know when the best time for escape was. She followed Carly from the room, and had to remember not to jerk away when Carly took her hand. She could do this. She had to.

She followed Carly from her cell into a hall. She could see the doors to the other cells. There were at least a dozen in this hall alone. She wondered if they were all full.

Carly led her up some stairs and for the first time in weeks Felicity could see the sun. It was low in the sky, suggesting it was late afternoon. There wasn't much to this room, but Carly walked through it and into the kitchen. Felicity followed after her, and noted that there was a door to the outside in here, and that just might be her way out.

…,,,,….

 **One week later**

At first Thea didn't realize that the pounding noise was happening in real life. The knock penetrated through her subconscious, and into her dream. In her dream the pounding was her hitting the punching bag as she let all her frustration out. She was venting to Diggle about how they were no closer to finding Felicity, and it had been three weeks. It was when John opened his mouth to speak, and Laurel's voice came out that jolted her awake.

It took Thea a moment to rejoin the waking world. She had fallen asleep on the sofa, and that pounding noise was someone at the front door. "Thea!" Laurel's voice came through again.

"I'm coming," Thea said back, her words almost being cut off from a yawn. She really needed to get the doorbell fixed.

She went to the door, and let Laurel in. "What's wrong?" Thea asked, knowing by the look of devastation on Laurel's face that something had to be very wrong. Thea's stomach dropped when Lance walked in through the still open door.

Thea sat on the padded bench that lived by the door. Felicity had a habit of taking off her shoes and sliding them under the bench. There was probably a pair or two there now. Thea shook, knowing what they came to tell her before they even said a word. "H-how?" Thea asked, her voice breaking. She cleared her throat as she looked up at them. "How did she die?"

Laurel looked like she wanted to answer. She even opened her mouth to do so, but the words failed her. She looked to her dad for help. Lance took her hand, then looked back at Thea. "There was a fire. A house fire in the Glades. As far as we could tell the house was vacant . Nobody lived there for a while. So they put out the fire, and went in because they have to make sure no one was inside." Lance paused as Thea let out a small sound of horror. "There was a note in the yard when they went back out. It read 'Stop looking for me or more will die'. That's when they called me in."

"H-he burned her?" Thea whispered, the tears swelling in her eyes. Her heart was in her stomach, and it felt like it was being burned back the acids in there. "Are you sure? I mean. There could be a mistake, right?"

"I've already been down that road." Laurel answered. "I wanted to be sure before I told you. There isn't any way to positively identify her visually, so I had them run the DNA test again. It's a match. It's her."

"Who all knows?" Thea asked.

"Just you. I felt you had the right to know first. Does she have any family?" Lance asked.

"Just a mother," Thea said, and dreaded making that call. "I will inform her." How do you tell someone they've lost a daughter? Hell, a daughter and a granddaughter.

"I'm so very sorry for your loss," Lance said to Thea. He looked over at Laurel before leaving.

"I need to call the guys," Thea said, about ten minutes later, when she felt like she could stand. She wiped the fallen tears off her cheeks. "I don't want to have to deliver this news twice." With that, she sent them both an emergency text. They both responded within minutes. Thea closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She had really gotten close to Felicity, and this was the worst thing that had happened in a long time. She could only thank god that Oliver wasn't around to know this. This would kill him.

….

Both John and Ray sat there, unmoving. Ray's only sign of movement were his tears. John's eyes were red, and he looked like he was trying to keep it all in. His jaw clenched with the effort. He looked like he was about ready to murder someone. Lyla rocked Sara side to side as she silently cried.

No one said anything. What was there to say? Felicity was gone. The baby was gone. And there wasn't a damn thing they could do to change that.

After an hour of silence, Ray stood. They all looked up at him as he did so. "I'm going to find whoever did this. This man will not get away with this." With that he left, and moments later the front door slammed to a close.

"I will go talk with him," Laurel said, following after him. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say. They weren't exactly close, but she couldn't take the silence of the room anymore.

"I will make some coffee," Lyla said, handing Sara to John. John took her hand before she went. There was just a moment where they looked at each other. In that moment sweeter words were exchanged then anything they could have said verbally. Thea had to look away from them.

Lyla left the room, and Diggle looked to Thea. "Ray's right. We will find the SOB who did this. And he will pay." Thea looked at him, and she knew that no matter what it took, Diggle would hunt him down, and kill him.

…

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

… **..**

 **Chapter Eight**

… **.**

 **Ra's Island**

Three weeks on the island, and they hadn't even seen Ra's. Both knew that this wasn't the best thing, even though both were slightly happy about his absence. However is absence was the problem. Why had he brought them there? What was the purpose?

Oliver stood on the sandy beach, watching the sun rise over the ocean. The wind blew gently on his face, and just for a moment he pretended it was Felicity's hand caressing his cheek. He missed her so much he was surprised the pain of it wasn't visible. He often woke, praying that the past months had all been some horrible dream. For a moment he prayed he would wake in his bed, so he could go to her and tell her that he'd been stupid; that he should have tried to make being both the Arrow and her boyfriend work.

He took a few deep breaths to bring his emotions back into check. Ra's could show up at any moment, and if there were signs of Oliver Queen, he would be screwed. However putting his emotions back in the bottle was becoming harder. Ra's absence gave him more moments where he was allowed think of home, and that made it harder to be Al Sah-him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nyssa said, next to him. He glanced at her. She looked different than usual. She wore a light weighted dress that was slightly see through, and she wore nothing under it. She was probably coming out for a swim, and she did that naked. He laughed when she had told him bathing suits were useless. She had her hair up in a loose bun, but perhaps the most obvious change was that the tension that she usually carried on her shoulders was almost gone. It would return if there was any mention of Ra's, but right now she looked relaxed. It was odd. He had never seen her so relaxed.

"It is." Oliver replied. He looked back to the sky. "As a kid I used to pretend that I could hold the sun in my hands." He wasn't sure why he was sharing this part of his past, but it seemed right for the moment. "If you hold your hands up and squint just the right way, it looked like you were actually holding it." Oliver laughed a little. "I used to wonder what the sun felt like. Obviously that was before I learned the sun is a ball of fire."

Nyssa laughed, and he joined her. "I never got the chance to wonder. My father is a realist. He said imagination is useless."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Nyssa shrugged. "It is what it is. No use in crying over the past."

Oliver looked away from her now. She says there is no use crying over the past, yet he knew she spent many nights crying for Sara. "I miss her." Nyssa said. She closed her eyes as the wind blew, and Oliver wondered if she, too, pretended that Sara was the wind.

"I do too," he replied.

"I will never see her again." Nyssa whispered. She was silent for a moment longer before she turned to him. "I will do everything in my power to be sure you are reunited with Felicity. That I promise you."

Tears slid down her face, so Oliver pulled her close to comfort her. "I know."

"Isn't this a nice picture."

They both stiffened at the sound of Ra's al Ghul's voice. Oliver turned, blocking Nyssa so she had the privacy to compose herself. Oliver bowed respectfully. "It's good to see you."

"Sorry I have been away so long. I had business to attend, but once we landed back on the island, I was informed of an intruder back home. One who says you are playing me." Ra's made a movement with his hand, and Malcom came forward. Malcom looked at Oliver with calm anger. They weren't able to tell Malcom that plans had changed. Obviously he came up with a story.

"Interesting." Oliver replied. His tone implying he hadn't the slightest idea of that Malcom was going on about.

"Is it true?" Ra's asked. He sounded neither convinced that Malcom was telling the truth nor dismissing it.

"I am Al sa him. I have hurt people who were important to Oliver Queen, and I am prepared to hurt more if required." Oliver replied. He allowed himself to fall into his role as Al sa him.

"Or perhaps you are telling me what I want to hear."

"I am Al sa him. Oliver Queen has no home to go to, and the Arrow is gone."

Ra's studied him. Oliver felt like Ra's eyes were little X-ray machines. "Then it is time you join the league."

"Thank you."

"But first, you must prove without a doubt that you are Al sa him." Another member stepped forward, and opened a wooden box. In it was the Alpha-omega virus. Oliver had a hard time staying in character. "In order for Oliver Queen to be truly gone, you must destroy everything and everyone he loves."

Oliver didn't need an explanation. Oliver knew exactly what Ra's wanted from him. "It shall be done," Oliver replied. He watched the smile spread on Ra's face, and knew he would have to kill Ra's before Ra's killed his family. Ra's couldn't leave this island alive.

* * *

 **Starling City**

"Felicity…She was an amazing person. She was smart and caring. She had a big heart, and always went out of her way to help others. She was courageous, and never let fear stop her from doing what was right. She was…" Thea let out a nervous laugh as she looked at the faces watching her. She had no idea that Felicity had touched so many people's lives. "Honestly she would have a much better speech prepared. Well, until she began to babble on in that crazy way she did. There's not anything…" Thea had to pause again as the tears choked her. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right. "She would have made a wonderful mother." Thea stopped again. She had spent the previous night preparing the perfect speech, but she left her notes at home, and she couldn't go on. "Thank you," she added, before getting off the small platform.

She wasn't the only one to give a speech. Donna had many things to say about her, resulting in the longest speech. Diggle, and Barry spoke as well. Needless to say, it was a tearful event that left them all feeling tired, and for some, a bit numb.

"I don't want to go home," Thea said, as the guests started leaving one by one. It was a beautiful memorial, but Thea was glad it was done. Ray had left shortly after the speech he gave. Donna left shortly after. Thea witnessed Lance offering her a ride to her hotel and it looked like Donna excepted.

"You can stay with me," Laurel offered.

Thea looked across the table to John and Lyla. Lyla held a yawning Sara close to her chest. Ever since Felicity passed away, Lyla kept Sara close. Not that Thea could blame her. "Why do these things happen? Why us?" Thea shook her head as she cried. Why did all the bad shit target them?

"That's just life," John replied, after clearing his throat.

"Yeah. Well, life sucks." Thea looked down at the table cloth. "At least Oliver isn't here to see this. This would kill him."

"Yeah, it would." John said. Thea looked up at him. She knew that he was still mad about what Oliver had done. He had crossed a line, and Thea was sure that if she hadn't stopped him, Oliver would have killed John. No, she corrected. Al sah-him would have killed John. Oliver was dead.

"To life's small mercies," Laurel said, holding up her glass. She didn't wait for the others to pick up theirs before she drank the rest of her juice. She was staying away from the wine.

"That looked like the last of them," Barry said, as he join the others. His face was red from crying. "I wish I could have saved her."

"We all do. But we couldn't have known she was in that house. Hell, we didn't even know she was being held." Thea replied.

"What I don't understand is, why did he kill her? As far as we know, the only woman to be found dead was Megan Reed, and that was after she had given birth," Lyla added in. They all looked at her and she went on. "Felicity must have done something to piss off whoever was holding her."

"Or, you guys were digging too deep." Everyone looked at Barry now.

"You think we were getting close?" Thea asked, looking around to everyone.

"I guess it's possible, though I felt like we were kind of stuck," Laurel replied.

"Well, if we were getting close, we should keep digging." Thea paused a moment as John stood. "There are still other women to save. Other babies."

"If we keep digging they could decide to keep killing the women," John said. "I want to help those women, but how do we do it without getting them killed?"

"The irony here is that Felicity could. She would know how to dig without sending out flags," Thea said with a humorless laugh.

"I want to help where I can," Barry said. "I will see what we can do on our end." Barry said, before speeding off.

"Good. We all need to get home and get some rest." John looked at Lyla and Sara. "We should take tomorrow off. But then we will get back to work." he said, addressing all of them. They all nodded, and said their goodbyes.

* * *

 **Ra's Island**

"How many are there?" Oliver asked Nyssa.

She locked the door behind them before whispering back. "Fifteen. What's the plan?"

"I found Malcom, and slipped him keys to his cell. He is to wait until the sun is completely set before escaping. He will deal with the others while we keep your father busy I'm just not sure how to do that yet. But once Malcom comes through the doors, we will have to strike."

"I feel more calm than I thought I would," Nyssa stated. She looked at Oliver as if he would have a solution to this.

Oliver was silent for a minute. He also didn't feel the way he thought he would. In fact, he felt rather calm. But why? "I'm not even nervous. Why am I not nervous?"

Nyssa didn't reply right away, but then her eyes grew wide. "This island. We weren't left here on accident," she started. "I've heard of this island, but I never thought it was real. There are flowers on this island that have magical properties. It makes you feel calm; which makes you more likely to slip up if you're hiding a secret. I don't know how they work, but we must have digested them or inhaled them. However it gets in your system, it got into ours. This was a test."

All Oliver could think was 'shit.' That's why he felt more calm the past weeks than he had in months. He thought it was being separated from Ra's, and being on this beautiful island. But it was the flowers that did it. How was he going to fight Ra's if his instincts were off?

"We have to go on with the plan. I can't put my city in harm's way," Oliver said. He was uncomfortable now that he was aware his emotions were off, but he would have to work through it. "We will just have to be extra careful."

Nyssa looked nervous too, but she nodded in agreement. "How will Malcom take down all fifteen?" Nyssa asked. He was good, but was he good enough?

"I think in this scenario he won't be alone," Oliver replied. "We should walk around, and find where everyone is stationed. Dinner will be at sundown as always. Malcom will be leaving his cell then, and half the guards will be eating their dinner as well."

"So you will keep my father busy, and I will be taking down the guards eating dinner, and Malcom will take care of anyone who is on the way to my father's dining room." Nyssa nodded her approval. "If I play it right, I will be with Malcom by the time he reaches it. My father's two best are always stationed outside whatever door he's behind."

"I know. By the time you guys arrive, Ra's will probably know you're coming, and if not he will know the moment you start fighting the guards. You guys will have to take them down quick."

Nyssa nodded again. "How will you explain my absence at dinner?"

"I will tell him that we suspect you are pregnant, and that it's making you sick."

"I think I might actually be sick," Nyssa stated. She couldn't imagine actually being pregnant. She wasn't sure she would make a good mother. The whole idea terrified her more than anything. Or at least, it usually would. She felt too calm for comfort.

"I think it will work. It will please him, and keep his interest long enough for you guys to execute your part. I will be ready to strike by the time you guys arrive." Oliver took a slow deep breath. "You have to promise me that if I fail, you will do everything in your power to kill him."

"I will die trying," Nyssa promised.

"Okay, let's go find out where everyone is," Oliver said. They also needed to find out where the guards will take their dinner. Nyssa fallowed Oliver from the room, and prayed all went as planned.

…..

"Where's Nyssa?" Ra's asked, as Oliver join him for their meal.

Oliver picked up his glass, taking a sip of the wine. He needed just a moment before he answered. "It would seem that Nyssa is with child, and she's been unable to keep much down. Perhaps she will join us later," Oliver lied as he put his cup on the table.

Ra's looked at him with an emotion that he had never seen Ra's have. Happiness. "Well what splendid news." Ra's picked up his glass, and motioned Oliver to do the same. "To new life," he said before drinking it down. He watched Oliver as he drank. He still looked for signs of deceit, and still didn't see any. This was good. Things were going as planned.

"And how do you feel about being a father?"

Oliver looked at Ra's with the truest smile he'd ever given him. He couldn't help but think of his unborn daughter. "It's the greatest feeling in the world. Truly the greatest blessing a man can ask for." Oliver went back to his food then, getting his emotions back in check. Again, he felt too calm for what was to come. He had almost said something about having a child with the woman you love was the greatest gift a man could ask for. If he had said that, Ra's would know something was off. He knew that Oliver didn't love Nyssa.

"A fine gift indeed," Ra's said. "It's perfect timing. We will get rid of Oliver Queen once and for all, and when that's done, you shell become Ra's al Ghul. Your child will be born to a King."

Oliver raised his glass and bowed his head. He didn't have a response, so he chose not to. This wasn't anything weird though. Ra's wasn't the one for endless chatter. They ate their dinner in silence. Oliver made sure to stay as alert as possible.

There was a grunt outside the door, and Ra's moved quickly. He was up, sword in his hand quicker than you could say assassins. He went to the door, but stopped the moment he heard that unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. He didn't even turn as he laughed. "Oh, I see," he said, as if everything had just brcome abundantly clear.

Ra's turned now, calm as ever. There wasn't any anger on his face. "So, you plan to kill me do you? Careful boy; you're last attempt didn't end so well."

"My last attempt I wasn't ready. This time? I am," Oliver replied. His heart pounded in his chest, which was a good thing. He still didn't feel like himself, but he felt good enough to take on Ra's.

"You will be the next Ra's al Ghul," Ra's said confidently.

"No. I won't be," Oliver replied.

He moved then, making the first strike. The clashing of sword on sword echoed through the room. Again they both moved, their swords meeting. Ra's moved, punching Oliver in the gut. Oliver didn't give himself time to catch his breath. He struck back; getting Ra's in the chest with his fist. They both swung with their swords, and Ra's got Oliver in the leg. Oliver groaned, as he was thrown back. It was only a second before they were facing each other again, their swords at the ready.

"You have gotten better, Al Sah-him, But you will not defeat me." He moved, and so did Oliver.

The fight went on, and neither of them paid any mind when Nyssa and Malcom entered. Both had injuries, but luckily most of the blood belonged to others.

Oliver fell to the floor, and looked up at Ra's. Ra's had his sword near Oliver's throat, and was saying something, but Oliver didn't listen. He could only hear Felicity as she was telling him to kill Ra's. She filled his mind, and he thought of his daughter. He couldn't die. Not when he was needed.

Oliver kicked Ra's knee, and that gave him enough time to move. He jumped up and started to turn. He could feel the blade cut into his skin as it made contact. The cut wasn't deep, and Oliver didn't allow it to slow him down. Their blades clashed over and over again, then in one swift movement Oliver felt his blade slide into Ra's.

For a moment it was like the world stopped. Ra's looked at him as he fell to his knees, shock on his face. Oliver felt like he was watching from a distance as he said a prayer for Ra's. He recited the same one that Ra's had given him. He stood then, pulling the sword out of him.

He looked down at Ra's as the feeling of triumph filled his chest. He'd won. He'd actually won. He was going home to Felicity and their daughter. He'd won. He looked over to where Nyssa and Malcom stood. Both looked how he felt; tired, but triumphant. Oliver looked back at Ra's and couldn't help but feel that sting of guilt. He had killed many, but being responsible for taking someone's life never got easier. He had learned to live with the guilt. He had to.

Oliver leaned down, and took the ring Ra's wore to show who he was. He held it in his palm as he looked at it. Thank god he would never have to wear it. Oliver walked over to Malcom and put the ring in his hand. "I'm going home," he said, as he started walking from the room.

"Do you really think they will welcome you back with open arms? After deceiving them?" Malcom asked.

Oliver turned to him. "No, but I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to them if that's what it takes." Oliver walked away then, but was soon accompanied by Nyssa.

"Making him Ra's al Ghul was part of our deal. I'm sorry," Oliver said, before she could even speak.

"He can be Ra's al Ghul. At least for now, anyway," she replied.

Oliver stopped walking now. "Do you plan on staying in Nanda Parbat then?"

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do, but I have the freedom to choose, and you to thank for that. Thank you." Nyssa smiled.

"I hope you find happiness. Whatever you choose to do." Oliver said. He gave her a smile. "I'm going to go figure out how I'm getting home." Joy filled him then, as he said the words out loud. He was going home.

* * *

 **Starling City**

 **Three days later**

"This person is good at hiding their tracks. I did however, find a possibility for a match on the baby," Barry said, as Thea, Laurel, and John walked in. "Any luck with the new mystery burglars?"

"No, they are as ghost as the kidnapper is," Thea said, putting down her bow with force. She was frustrated. It just felt like they weren't doing much good lately. "What do you mean you found a match on the baby? What baby?"

"Megan Reed's baby. I was able to get ahold of the autopsy report. They ran a DNA test through their systems; you know, to make sure she was who they thought she was. Anyway, I decided it was worth a shot to run…" Barry stopped talking mid-sentence, and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" Laurel asked. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Me," Oliver answered. At the sound of his voice, they all turned to him. "I'm not here to hurt you," Oliver said, mainly to John and Thea who had their bow and gun pointed at him. "I promise if you give me a minute, I can explain things."

"Ollie?" Thea said, her voice filled with shock. She nearly lowered her bow, but decided to keep it up. He looked like his old self, and she was doing her best not to let herself get filled with hope. He looked a bit beaten. His jaw was bruised, and he had a nasty looking cut on his arm.

"It's me," Oliver replied. "I was always me. I only pretended to be brain washed because I had to. I needed Ra's to believe I was on his side. That I was no longer Oliver Queen." No one moved or said anything. Oliver sighed a little. He knew that they weren't going to welcome him back with open arms. Not after all this time. "I'm sorry for lying to you guys. But if you didn't believe I had changed, then Ra's wouldn't either."

"Why? Why pretend?" Thea asked. She wanted to run up to him and hug him. She had missed him so much and him being here seemed like a dream.

"I needed him to think I was on his side. I needed him to trust me enough to let me get close. If I had any chance of ending him, I needed his complete trust," Oliver replied. He noticed Felicity seemed to be the only one who wasn't here. Where was she? Even Barry was here. "What's Barry doing here? What's going on?"

"No, you don't get to ask questions you only get to give answers," John snapped. He was so pissed at Oliver for what he'd done, and if he was truly himself the entire time, that only made him more angry. "You mean to tell me," Diggle said, anger heavy in his voice. "That you being you put my wife and daughter in danger?"

"I'm so sorry Dig. I know I crossed the line, but they were never truly in danger. I would never have actually put them in real danger" This is the part he had been dreading. Every single one of them had a right to be angry at him, but it still sucked.

"You made it so my daughter was home alone. My wife could have been killed!"

"She was never in danger. I called the shots that night. I'm sorry Diggle, but I did what was necessary. I did what I had to do." He and John stared each other down for several long moments.

"How do we know that this isn't some kind of trick? How do we know you're not playing us, now?" John asked. "Hmm?"

"I promise you…"

"You crossed too many lines to prove to Ra's you were on his side. How are we ever supposed to trust you again?" Laurel asked. She wanted to believe everything Oliver was saying, and for the most part she did, but she was still upset at him for what he had done. "Where's Nyssa?"

"We parted ways after we killed Ra's. I don't know where she went," Oliver answered. "I'm not asking you guys to forgive me right now. I'm not even asking you to trust me right now. I'm asking you guys to at least give me a chance to prove how sorry I am." He looked around at them, and again wondered where Felicity was. His eyes rested on Thea." I'm home to stay."

Thea put down her bow, and ran to him, throwing her arms round him. "I thought we lost you," she said as she hugged him. It was so good to have him back. The joy of having him here outweighed the anger she had toward him for that night. "I've really missed you, Ollie." She couldn't help but cry. Him being home was the best news they've had in a while.

He hugged her back, a smile on his face. "I know. I'm sorry." He looked over Thea's shoulder to the others. "I'm sorry to you all." Since no one responded he took the opportunity to ask what he has wanted to know since he got here. "Where's Felicity?"

Everyone looked away from him now. Ray was suddenly interested in his shoes. Barry turned away ever so slightly. Laurel's eyes were looking everywhere except at him. Thea stepped away from him now, a look of sorrow was on her face as she wiped away a tear. Diggle even lowered the gun as he, too, avoided Oliver's eyes.

"Where is she?" Still no one answered, and the fear started to spread. "Where... Is... She!," He demanded once more.

"Ollie," Thea said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "She's," Thea started to say, but the words caught in her throat, making it impossible to speak.

Laurel went to him, taking his hand in her own. She could tell by the look in his eyes he was expecting bad news. "She's gone, Ollie."

He looked at her. Deep down he knew what she meant, but his heart refused to except it. "Gone where?" he asked.

There was several moments of silence before Thea spoke, "She's dead, Ollie. She's gone, gone." She was barely able to get the words out. She could see the moment Oliver understood. The moment he would never be the same.

Oliver's chest tightened as his heart pounded frantically in his chest. This information nearly knocked him off his feet. His stomach clenched as he fought back the urge to be sick. This couldn't be right. He had to have heard wrong…. Right?

"What?" he asked numbly. No, this couldn't be. He stood rigidly, trying to keep his composure.

"I'm so sorry Ollie," Thea responded.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to process this. His mind rejected the idea of her being gone. It didn't feel right. It took several moments before someone replied.

"Since you have been gone, we have been dealing with this person or persons who we believe are taking women and impregnating them. Then we believe he, or she, is selling the babies. That person, or persons, kidnapped Felicity," Thea replied, in a tone suggesting she would have rather not.

Oliver took a moment to process what she had said. "Okay, so she was kidnapped. Then what? How do you know she's dead? How do you know that she was taken by the same person that has the other women?"

"We think whoever it is wanted the baby," Thea replied. "Ollie, we believe she was killed because we started getting too close. There was a note telling us to stop looking outside of the house she was found in."

Oliver looked around at them, waiting for one of them to show any signs that this was all some sick joke. Finally, his eyes stopped at John, and when John nodded, Oliver had no choice but to accept it as the truth. "How? How did this happen?" Again no one answered. "How could you let this happen?" He snapped looking around the room. His vision grew blurry due to the tears forming in his eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't stop them. This was Felicity. His Felicity.

"We didn't see it coming. There was never any indication that Felicity would be a target," John replied.

"Really? Let's look at the facts shall we," he said harshly. "Felicity was pregnant. They want to sell babies. Her apartment was broken into! Those things should have been reason enough to worry!" Oliver began pacing, unable to stand still any longer. "You were supposed to protect her!" he said to no one in particular.

He stopped pacing after a while. No one had said anything, and he knew he was being unfair. This was his fault. He should have been here. He took a deep breath as he looked up to the ceiling. It was a habit he picked up at some point. Maybe, in some way, it was his way of asking a higher power for strength. He felt a numbing calm come over him.

"How did she…go?" He had to know. Did she suffer? Was her death a merciful one? Everyone looked away again, so he was guessing it wasn't quick. Breathing was becoming harder by the minute. "How?" he demanded. He Just had to know.

"A fire. There was an abandoned house in the Glades. They set it on fire. She was found inside." Thea answered, reluctantly.

Oliver's jaw tightened as he took a few more increasingly painful breaths. "Was she," He struggled to get the words out. "Was she alive when the fire started?"

Thea nodded. "The examiner said that her lungs were full of smoke." That was all he could take. He turned from the others as the silent tears slid down his face. His stomach lurched, and he had to swallow the acid that burned at his throat. He headed for the stairs. He couldn't be here just now.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked. She didn't like the look she saw on his face before he turned away.

"I can't…" Oliver shook his head and left without answering. He just couldn't get out the words. Not now.

* * *

Felicity lay on her bed, eyes closed. There wasn't much else to do in this place. She felt things were going better with Carly, but the woman was too afraid of her brother, and she wasn't budging on letting her out of this room. They had moved her to a new place a week ago, and she wasn't sure why. She had tried to escape, but that didn't work so well. She also wasn't sure if she was the only one moved. So she found herself back to square one. She needed to figure out where she was. She needed to find out what kind of security they had. She also needed to locate a computer. If she had just one minute with one, then she could send for help.

Knowing that there were people out there looking for her helped her keep calm. It wasn't always easy to not lose it. At night it was sometimes unbearable, but she made it through. Thea. John, Ray and Laurel were looking for her. She was sure of that.

She opened one eye to glance at the clock. It was ten at night. In two hours she would be seven months pregnant. Two months before the baby was here. Carly had agreed to get her a clock and a diary. She didn't really write in the diary. She wanted it to mark days.

There was a clicking sound, and the door to her room opened. It was a little later than usual for Carly to visit, but it had also been a couple days. "I wondered when you…" Felicity stopped talking. The person in her room wasn't Carly. He looked a lot like Carly, so she could only assume this was Drake. There were striking differences though. He was tall, while Carly was short. Carly has soft dark eyes, while Drake's were bright and cold.

Felicity stood slowly. The first week she was here, she had expected him to arrive. However, after another week or so, she just thought he would come when it was time for her to give birth. He was present for those. This way he can assess the babies. "What do you want?" she asked, sounding braver than she felt. Her hand found her belly.

Drake chuckled. "Brave aren't we?" he asked, strolling toward her. "And so very pretty. I can see why Carly has taken a liking to you." To Felicity's dismay, he sat on her bed. "You are a wanted woman," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She wanted to step away from him, but her pride had her feet planted to the floor.

"Your friends were looking for you. Got a little to close to the truth for my comfort." Drake laughed again. "Everyone wants you." He stood now, and moved so close to her, his aftershave made he nauseous. "I'm curious as to why?"

"What do you mean they _were_ looking for me?" Felicity asked. "I swear to god if you have hurt any of them," she threatened. Not that she could actually do anything, but still.

Drake laughed and stood up. He shook his head with amusement. "I can see it. I truly can. You are a likable girl." He paused a moment, going to her mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. After taking a sip, he sat at her table. "They are untouched. Physically anyway."

Felicity's brows pulled together in confusion. "They will never stop looking for me. No matter how you threaten them," Felicity told him. She still stood near her bed, but the smile on his face never faltered.

"Oh, I considered that. I know who you are involved with. I know your friends would never stop. Not so long as you lived."

Felicity stepped further away now. He may have been across the room, but her heart gave a leap of fear. Was he going to kill her? What about the baby?

"Oh, you have nothing to fear Felicity. I promised my sister I wouldn't hurt you, and when it comes to family, I try to keep my promises. However, your friends don't have to know that you are actually alive. They believe you to be dead. Had a memorial for you and everything. It was sweet. You should have been there. You dear poor sweet mother. She was devastated. My dear sister was there, saw the whole thing."

Felicity had to sit. He told them she had died? "How did you convince them I was dead?"

"A house fire in the Glades, and a body so badly burnt the only way to ID the person was by DNA test. Having someone on the inside comes in handy." Drake finished the water before standing. "Well, I best be off. I have other people to visit." With that Drake was gone.

Felicity cried silently. She knew deep in her heart that they would still find Drake. There were other women to save and they would want revenge, but for some reason the knowledge of them believing her dead made everything come crashing down. What if they never found her and the others? What if she died here? What of Olivia? What would happen to her? And what if her baby is born too little? From what she understood, babies who don't meet requirements are sent away.

Suddenly dizzy from anxiety, Felicity laid down, and hugged her pillow close. She cried as she prayed her baby was too small to qualify. A life spent with strangers was better than one spent in an army.

* * *

Oliver could hear her cries as he pulled himself up. He could see her trying to escape the flames as she choked on smoke. He lowered himself slowly, only to bring himself back up. At this point he had lost track of how many pull-ups he had done. How long did the house burn around her before she, too, burned? Was she passed out from the lack of oxygen before the flames took her? Or was she alert through the whole thing?

His muscles burned and ached as he lowered himself back down. He should have been here. He should have made sure she stayed safe. What had he been thinking? He never should have been away. He should have found another way, and she paid for his inability to find that way.

He dropped from the bar, and turned his attention to the dummy. He had been down here in the old foundry for hours, but he couldn't stop. If he did, he wouldn't have anything else to feel but the pain, and he couldn't feel that. He didn't want to. So he practiced his moves on the dummy.

Again the visions of her choking on smoke came to him. He could see her holding her belly and crying out. Did she cry for him? Did she pray that somehow he would know she needed him, and that he would be there? He punched the dummy now, needing to find an outlet for the anger and hurt that built up in him.

At first his rhythm was slow and steady, but as he thought about her, it got faster. Why Felicity? Why her? How was he supposed to be okay with this? How will he ever be okay with this? It wasn't right for her to be dead. And what of the baby? To have life taken from you before you could even start living it? Now his punches were hard on the bag, the impact stinging his knuckles. He was so pissed he could hardly contain it.

"WHY!" he cried out to the universe, as he stepped away from the dummy. His emotions shot from him as he fell to his knees and punched the floor a few times, breaking skin. "Why her!" he yelled out. He punched the floor again. The pain shot up through his arm, but he didn't care. He should forever be in pain. Felicity was dead because of him. He never should have brought her into this. He never should have been with her. She should never have been pregnant by him. If she hadn't been, she would be alive today.

"She was good!" he yelled out again. He punched the floor. "She was good!"

"Ollie!" Laurel called out as she raced to him. He hit the ground one last time before she could stop him. "Stop!" she demanded as she sank to the ground in front of him. She tried to pull him into a hug, but he pulled away. "Ollie stop," she said again. This time he allowed her to hug him, and he held her back. And then the sobs, the deep, dark, wracking sobs burst forth from him, as though his whole soul was tearing apart from his body. Laurel held him close and let him sob until he had let it all out, all the while rocking him, with her head against his.

"Why her?" he asked in a choked whisper, after the last few ragged breaths had died away. "Why?"

"I don't know," Laurel replied, unable to hold back her own tears. "I wish I did."

"I loved her. I loved her so much,"

"I know you did." Laurel rubbed his back, hoping to sooth him. She held him until he pulled away. She looked at his bleeding hand and shook her head. "You will be lucky if that's not broken."

"I don't care," Oliver replied. How could he ever care again? "I killed her. I got her into this mess, and then I left her. I never should have brought that laptop to her. I never should have…"

"This isn't your fault, Oliver. We all knew what we were getting into when we decided to help you. We all knew it was dangerous."

"I had seen her," Oliver said, his tone calmer. "Years ago. Even before I came home. I was here on business, and I had to sneak onto Queens Consolidated. She…" Oliver had to paused as he tried to fight back more tears. "She had been talking to my picture, saying that it was a shame that I was dead, because she thought I was cute. It made me smile. After that, I thought of her from time to time. When I got home, I knew I wanted to meet her, and when I walked into her little office and found her chewing on her red pen…" He shook his head. "It was that moment I knew I could really..." He swallowed. "I never should have involved her."

Laurel pulled back to look at him. "You can't blame yourself for this Ollie. If you blame yourself, then I might as well blame the rest of us too. We were the ones who were here."

"But you guys didn't…"

"Do you think this is what she would want? You think she would want you to blame yourself?" Laurel took his face in her hands. "Come on. You're staying the night with me."

"No, I need to get to the new foundry. I need to know what happened." He stood then, and left Laurel. She watched as he left, and prayed that he would be okay.

….

Oliver had meant to go into the foundry, but instead he had found himself in the nursery. He stood in the doorway, just looking around the room. It was pink and white, and Oliver had no doubt it was mainly Thea's doing.

He walked into the room, and looked down into the crib. There was an old bear laying where his daughter would never get to lay. It was a bear he knew, because it had once been his. He should have known his mother would keep it. Oliver picked up the bear, walked over the rocking chair, and sat. He held the bear close as he let the tears flow, lightly this time. He was surprised that he even had any left.

He closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He had to find a way for this to be okay. At least long enough for him to avenge her. It was here, in the calm quiet room that it hit him. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. If she were, he would feel it. He was sure he would feel it in his gut if she were dead. His gut was telling him she was alive.

"How long have you been in here?" Thea asked. She leaned against the door jam, giving him a forced smile.

"A while," he replied.

"I found that as I was going through boxes. I showed it to Felicity, and she insisted on giving it to the baby. She wanted her to have a little bit of you." Thea wiped away a tear. "I'm so sorry, Ollie."

Oliver was silent a few seconds longer. He stood, and crossed the room to her. He kissed her forehead the way he always did. "You have nothing to be sorry for. She's not dead," he said simply, before starting down the hall. He had found the room that must have been Felicity's, and that's where he planned to stay the night.

"What?" Thea asked confused. "Oliver they ran the DNA test twice. She's gone."

"No," he said, turning back towards her. "Thea, I would know if she's dead. I would feel it, and my gut is telling me she is alive."

Thea eyed his hand. Laurel had called her and told her what had happened. "I think you are hurting," Thea said to him. She knew he was in denial. "You don't want to believe she's gone."

"Thea," Oliver said, his tone calm, but insistent. "She's alive, and I'm going to find her, and my daughter."

Thea watched him go into Felicity's room, and she couldn't help but worry. Felicity was gone, and she wasn't sure if Oliver would ever accept it, and that scared her a little.

…

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**

 **...**

Just wanted to give a quick shout out to my Grandmother who beta reads my chapters for me, and helps me continuously grow as a writer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

… **..**

 **Chapter Nine**

…

"The big question is, how do we find them," Oliver asked. "Where have you been looking?"

John made a noise of disapproval. The atmosphere was uncomfortable to say the least, but Oliver ignored it. He needed to keep his head in the game.

I think I've got a lead. I was at the precinct and I overheard a conversation. A couple brought a baby to the hospital. Apparently he is very sick. The doctors called the cops, because the couple is acting oddly suspicious." Barry said, after suddenly appearing.

"Did they say how?" Laurel asked.

"I guess they are just really jumpy and their story has changed a few times. That, and when asked about their blood type, they wouldn't answer. Anyway, so I went to the hospital, and swiped some blood. And I'm pretty sure this is Megan Reed's baby. I ran a DNA test, and it's a close match."

"Were the couple brought into custody?" Thea asked.

"No, they didn't have anything to bring them in for. Being odd isn't a crime."

"Do you have an address?" Oliver asked. He walked over to his bow and picked it up.

"Yeah, it's in Central City." Barry replied. "Look, I know that you're upset."

"That is a massive understatement." Oliver replied. He was beyond upset. He was so pissed he could hardly stand it. It took him to places he didn't want to be.

"Fine you're pissed. My point is, we need to do this without doing anything out of anger."

"I know, Barry. I'm pissed, not out of control."

"Okay. Good." Barry trusted Oliver, but he still wasn't a fan of the way Oliver gets his information.

Oliver nodded as he jumped into his old routine of giving orders. He gave them each a task, yet no one moved. They all looked at John, who was looking at Oliver with daggers. "I'm sorry," Oliver said. "Old habits."

"You can't just come back and bark orders," John replied coldly.

"I know," Oliver said, fighting hard not to snap back. John was hurt, and he had been taking care of everything since he had been gone. "We all have the same goal in mind," Oliver reminded him.

"Barry, you and Thea go to central city, and find out what you can. Try talking to the couple. See if they know anything." John said, and a flash they were gone.

Oliver crossed his arm and looked at Diggle with disapproval. He didn't like not going to Central City himself.

"If you want to go, I can't stop you, man," Diggle said, reading his expression. "We both know you're not calm enough to talk to that family."

Oliver hated to admit that he was right. Right now he was in no frame of mind to do anything that required him to remain rational. In fact, there was only one place he felt he needed to go, and this gave him the opportunity.

"I actually have to get to my day job," Laurel said, picking up her purse. "Are you two going to be okay?" she asked, as she walked past them. She was actually worried they would beat each other up the moment she left.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Oliver replied, giving her a smile. She hesitated a moment, eyeing them both, before leaving them alone.

"I need to go," Diggle said, grabbing his jacket from the table.

"Diggle," Oliver said, stopping him. "We need to talk about this." If they didn't start fixing this soon, he was afraid it would never get fixed.

"Not now," John replied his jaw clenching. He couldn't stomach the idea of it just now.

"We need to fix this," Oliver said. "I need you to tell me what I can do. Obviously, apologizing isn't helping."

"What the hell makes you think I want to fix this? I can't trust you anymore, man."

" Fine. I know that your pissed. I get it. I don't blame you. But if we can't fix this," He paused for a moment getting his temper under control. "Then I need you to put aside your feelings for me until after we find Felicity."

John looked at Oliver with surprise. "Oliver, she's dead. There is no finding her. She's buried next to your empty grave."

Oliver took a deep breath. Whoever was in that grave, it wasn't Felicity. It couldn't be. "She's alive Diggle. I can feel it."

"Funny," Diggle said with a humorous laugh. "She said the same about you when we thought you were dead." Diggle sighed. "I will work with you, but don't expect me to be friends with you."

Oliver nodded as Diggle left. For now, that was all he could ask for.

….

"In loving memory, Felicity Megan Smoak," Oliver read out loud. He took a great sigh of relief as he stood over Felicity's grave, because now more than before he was sure she was alive. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself, but he just knew. If Felicity wasn't dead, who was buried here? And why would this person go out of his way to fake her death? If the others were getting close, why not just kill her? Yeah, every time he put a lot of thought into it, he worried that he was wrong. All evidence points to her being dead. But he knew better than to ignore his gut, and his gut says she is alive.

But why fake her death? This question lingered over him. He couldn't understand why someone who was selling babies on the black market would go through so much trouble. Unless they weren't selling babies on the black market. What the hell else would you want babies for? And where are the women? What of them? They were clearly nothing but a means to an end. Just something that was needed to carry the babies. Nothing more. So why haven't they been found? Only Megan Reed had been found dead, and the woman that had returned alive wasn't speaking to anyone.

"You weren't at the funereal," Donna said, from behind him, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to her, and he felt sad for her. Her clothes weren't as porn star as usual. She wore a skirt and heels, but she was covered up by a jacket. Her eyes were red from crying, and possibly the lack of sleep. Her hair and make-up were left undone She looked like a grieving mother.

"No, I wasn't. Sadly, I didn't make it back in time," Oliver replied. He was surprised that Donna was still here. Though he supposed he shouldn't be. "I'm so very sorry for your loss."

Donna nodded and made a sad attempt at smiling. She tilted her head to the side. "You've lost her too," Donna replied. "Did she ever tell you about the baby?" she asked, remembering that Felicity had said she hadn't told Oliver.

"She never did, but I was informed." Oliver waited to see where this was going. He was waiting for Donna's wrath. He should have been here, and they both knew it.

"She called me a couple days before she went missing. She and Thea kept trying to find the perfect name for the baby. She was having such a hard time. But she called me excitedly because they found the perfect first name. Olivia." Donna paused, and she wiped away tears. She looked at Oliver and noticed that his eyes watered. "I looked the name up. I like knowing what names mean." She laughed a little. "Olivia means 'Olive tree'." Donna nodded a few times as she sniffed. "Trees bring life, and I believe she would have brought life too. Babies have a way of making you feel alive."

"It's a beautiful name," Oliver said, after clearing his throat.

"She named her after you." Danna laughed a little and sniffed. "I honestly thought you were dead, and I couldn't figure out why she was keeping it a secret. But you're not dead. And I know you love her. I'm a mother," she said when Oliver looked at her with questioning eyes. "I knew she was in love with you, and I was certain the feelings were mutual. I just don't understand why you left."

"It's complicated," Oliver responded. He wished he could tell her the truth of it all, but he couldn't.

Donna nodded. She wasn't mad that he wouldn't say. She figured he wouldn't. "It's not on the tomb," Donna said, gesturing to it. "Olivia's name. Her name should be on it too."

"I will see to it," Oliver replied. He would put his daughters name on there if he found that they were truly gone.

Donna nodded. "I'm leaving. Work only allows you to grieve for so long. I just wanted to stop by before I go."

Oliver cleared his throat. "Yes, of course." He said, leaving her to it. He watched her fall to her knees at Felicity's grave and wished he could tell her what he somehow knew. But he couldn't, because if he was somehow wrong, then she would go through the pain of losing her daughter all over again, and he couldn't put her through that.

…..

"They don't know anything. They know buying the baby was illegal, but they never knew anything outside of where to leave the money, and where to pick up the baby." Barry told Oliver. "They were desperate." Barry shook his head. He actually felt a bit sorry for them. They seemed like good people.

"I almost feel bad for them," Thea said, shaking her head. "I know we had to turn them in, but it doesn't feel so black and white."

"A lot of things aren't so black and white, Speedy," Oliver said, as sighed and whipped at his face. "So we are back to square one." Oliver felt a tightening in his chest. It was a feeling he knew well, and got it months after first landing on the Island. Anxiety. Oliver took a deep breath, pushing it aside. He had no time to give in to his fears.

"It seems so," Laurel said. "I feel like we are never going to track this guy. How has he stayed hidden for so long? Where the hell is he keeping these women?"

"He's smart. He doesn't want the lime light. At least not yet. Not many are included in his work" Oliver said, as he lean on the table, and crossed his arms . "He knows that the more people who are involved, the easier the secret gets out.

"Well, he as to have at least one other partner. Someone with medical training," Barry said.

"And someone to help with the women. They have to eat. They would have needs," John added.

"Maybe a woman? Someone who the others would feel safer around," Thea suggested.

"It still doesn't give us anything," Oliver said. He closed his eyes. How the hell was he going to find her?

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Thea asked suddenly.

Oliver looked up at her, and found them all looking at him with curiosity. "I was in town, passing through on a mission, and I had to see her. I saw the ultrasound picture on her nightstand." He took in a deep breath as the feeling of love washed over his, along with a feeling of fear. "I was shocked to say the least. Walking away after that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Nobody said anything for a minute. A ringtone suddenly filled the air, breaking the silence. Barry answered it, and that seemed to get everyone moving again.

"I need to get back to work. I've been neglecting it, and my boss has threatened to fire me." Thea rubbed Oliver's arm as she passed. "I love you, Ollie," she added.

"I have to get back to Central City. They need me," Barry said. With a whoosh of wind, he was gone.

"We will find the people responsible, Oliver. There are still other women to save," Laurel said, before leaving.

Diggle said nothing as he passed by, and Oliver hated the tension between them, and hoped that someday they would be able to get past this.

Once he was alone he walked to the computer chair and sat. It was stupid, but he couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit closer to Felicity sitting here. This was where she spent a lot of time, and he felt better sitting here. "I'm going to find you," he whispered to the universe. "I promise."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

 _There was a blast and the door to her room opened. Felicity jumped from the bed, her heart racing in her chest. She watched as the blast debris cleared. In the doorway stood Oliver. Her breath caught in her throat. His gaze was cold as he stalked toward her. She backed into the wall as he grew nearer._

 _"Oliver?" she asked. He paused then. "How?" she asked, confused._

 _"How could you do it?" he asked her. "How could you let him take our baby?"_

 _"I couldn't stop them. I couldn't get away. I tried," she said, her tone pleading._

 _"You should have tried harder!" Oliver yelled._

 _Felicity sobbed as she jumped back. She had seen him angry before, but he was frightening now. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I really did try. I'm sorry."_

 _Oliver moved so fast she hardly saw him. She grabbed at him as he held her against the wall by her throat. "You're weak Felicity. That's why we couldn't be together. I couldn't be with someone who can't even protect her own child."_

 _"Oliver," Felicity gasped. "I'm…sorry," she gasped as she struggled to get out of his hold._

Felicity shot up in her bed. Her heart pounded as she took in her surroundings. She closed her eyes as she swallowed back the fear.

"You were having a nightmare," Carly said from somewhere in the room.

"I know," Felicity replied. At first she would jump when she suddenly realized she wasn't alone, but not anymore. Carly often popped in while she was sleeping. It was creepy, but she never said so. She needed to be Carly's friend for now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carly asked. She walked over, and sat on the bed. She took Felicity's hand, and it took everything Felicity had not to jerk away.

"No," she said, getting out of bed. She paced the room a little, trying to walk off the dream. For the past few weeks her dreams themed around the same thing. Oliver coming to her rescue, or Oliver coming to tell her how useless she was. Either way, Oliver wasn't coming. He wasn't going to be her knight in shining armor, and he wasn't going to come and tell her she was worthless, because either way, he didn't care. Her eyes watered as she thought about it. She never imagined a world where Oliver didn't at least care about her, and it almost hurt worse than his absence.

"It might help," Carly pushed on.

"I'm fine. I promise," Felicity lied. She smiled a little, trying to sell it, but she knew it was a sad excuse of a smile. She was far from fine, and if Carly had known her well, she would have known it. She needed out of here, and was no closer to getting Carly to let her out now, then she was before.

"I could use some Thai food from the place on 6th and Burlington . Do you think you could get me some? I'm starving." Felicity eyed the clock. It was Nine-Thirty. She would only have forty minutes to get there. If Carly made it in time, then she could have a better idea on where she might be.

"Of course. I'll be back." Carly hugged her before she left.

Felicity looked around her room, and was sure she would go crazy if she had to stay here much longer. It was time for plan B. If Carly wasn't going to let her out, then she would find her own way out. She just wasn't sure how.

* * *

"When was the last time you saw a bed?" Laurel asked Oliver as she walked into the foundry. She put down her purse on her way over to Oliver, who looked like hell.

"I will sleep when I find..." He paused. There was no need to tell Laurel that he believed that Felicity was still alive. She would just give him the same speech Thea and Diggle gave him. "I just want to find these women." It wasn't a complete lie.

"You won't be much help to them if you show up dead on your feet," Laurel reasoned. Oliver let out a sound that could pass for a laugh, but Laurel knew better. "How are you doing?"

Oliver didn't answer her right away. When he believed Felicity was still alive, he was okay. Pissed, but okay. But there were times when he was terrified that he was wrong. What if Thea was right? What if he just didn't want to believe Felicity was gone? "I'm hanging in there," he replied. He went back to sharpening his arrows, as she eyed him.

"Thea is worried about you. She said that you think Felicity is still alive," Laurel said, sitting next to him. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to respond.

Oliver took in a deep breath. "She doesn't feel gone. I can't explain it, but somehow I know that she is still alive."

Laurel nodded slowly. "Ollie, you can't do this to yourself. If you keep expecting her to walk through that door, then you will never move on."

"I don't want to move on, Laurel." Oliver stood, placing the arrow on the table before crossing his arms, and started to pace back and forth. "She's alive, and I will find her."

Laurel shook her head. "And just how long are you going to keep that idea in your head?" Laurel asked, her tone stern. She didn't want to watch him go down this path. He didn't respond so she went on. "This isn't healthy, Oliver. You have to let her go."

"I can't," Oliver said, his voice raised. "I will not lose another person I love. She's alive, and that means I will never stop looking."

"Ollie I…"

"I'm done with this discussion," Oliver said, interrupting her.

Laurel shook her head as she walked passed him. "She's gone, Ollie. I'm sorry you don't want her to be, but she is." She grabbed her purse, and started up the stairs. The door closed behind her, and Oliver had to close his eyes. He prayed she wasn't right.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, as Felicity faked another groan.

"Yeah, I think so," Felicity replied. She pretended to be in pain for just another second, before rolling the dice. "Really I'm okay," Felicity said, urging Carly to take her turn.

Felicity had been faking labor pains for the last half hour. She had decided that faking labor might make Carly race out of here to get her brother, then she could make her escape. "I need to pee," she said, getting up to do so. She was half way to the bathroom, when she grabbed her belly, and let out a cry.

Carly was at her side in a second. "What is it?" she asked, her tone worried.

"Oh, god." Felicity cried out. "I need your brother! I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh no," Carly said, clearly scared. "It's too early."

"Go, Carly. Please." Felicity let out another fake groan.

"I can't leave you," Carly said.

"Please! Go!" Felicity begged. "We have no time to waste!" Felicity fell to her knees.

Carly looked rattled as she hesitated a moment before running to the door. She paused just a second, before leaving her.

Felicity waited a minute before she quit groaning and got up as quickly as she could. Getting up wasn't as easy as it used to be. She walked over to the door, and her heart soared when she discovered that her plan worked. Carly had left the door open in her state of fear. Felicity stepped out, and was surprised when she saw what looked like your average basement.

She wasted no time getting up the stairs. She had no idea how much time she had before Carly would return with help. Felicity opened the basement door, and stepped into a kitchen. She looked around it in surprise. It was your average everyday kitchen. In fact this looked like a house. Riddled with confusion, Felicity headed quickly, but cautiously, out of the kitchen.

Yep, she was in a house, and outside the window she could see a house across the street. She had expected to be in a warehouse somewhere in the glades or something. She was in a warehouse before they moved her. What of the others? She shook her head. She needed to get out of here and quick. She headed for the front door and cursed quietly. There was an alarm system, and the second she opened the door, it would go off.

She looked around, and when she spotted a laptop her heart leaped with hope. It was open, and she could see the names of the other woman. Each of them had their own file. She opened one, and there it was. Everything on that woman from when she was abducted to who her baby went to and why. There was even an address where she was currently located. There was a good chance that it was where they all were.

Felicity struggled with herself. If she didn't leave now she might lose her chance, but she had the information the others needed to save these women, and there was that alarm problem. Could she get far enough away before they arrived? She closed her eyes just for a second, before sitting in front of the computer. She couldn't just leave this information here. She just couldn't. Her fingers raced across the keyboard, and she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. She missed this. One minute later, all the information was being sent to the foundry computers.

She wasted no time getting up, and going to the front door, but she was too late. She could hear the car doors slam from outside. She turned quickly, and raced back down to the basement. She locked herself back into the room, and had to force herself not to cry. She was so close to freedom, and she lost her chance.

* * *

"When was the last time you got more than a couple hours of sleep?" Diggle asked Oliver. He leaned against the table, his arms crossed. His face held no emotion as he tried to keep his feelings under control. He wanted to forgive Oliver, he really did, but how could he ever trust him again?

Oliver stripped off his suit as he answered, "Once we find these women, I will sleep."

"Oliver, we have been looking for these women for months. You have to sleep."

"I'm fine," Oliver said fiercely. He pulled on his jeans with annoyance. He really wished they would all stop worrying for him. He was fine.

"I know you, man, and you are not fine." Diggle shook his head. "You can't lie to me about this."

"What do you want me to say?" Oliver asked. "That I can't stand that Felicity is gone? That every time... _Every_ time, I close my eyes. all I can see, all I can hear is her burning to death, while calling my name?" Oliver shook his head. "I can't sleep, Diggle. Not now."

John took a deep breath. He had to put aside his feeling for a moment. "Her death isn't your fault, Oliver."

"Isn't it? I never should have gotten her involved. I never should have been with her. I.." Oliver paused as she struggled to speak without tearing up. "I should have been here, Dig. She never should have been through any of this alone." His eyes watered despite himself. "I have failed her."

"No, Oliver…" Diggle paused, and looked suddenly confused. He looked past Oliver to the monitor behind him.

"What?" Oliver asked, turning to the screen. It looked like the computer was freaking out as files popped up, one after the other. After about a minute the files stopped popping up, giving them a chance to read one of them.

"It's information on the women," Diggle said. "When they were taken. When they got pregnant."

"We need to get the team together," Oliver said, as he walked over to his quiver and picked it up. "We just got the break we needed," he added. His chest felt light with hope for the first time since he had been hope. God, please let Felicity be alive.

…..

"How is this? Who would send us this information?" Laurel asked. She was already dressed in her leathers, but she was hesitant to go without more information. "What if this is a trap?"

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap," Oliver replied. He was so anxious to go. Felicity sent the files. He knew in his gut that it was her. "We have to find out either way."

"I know that. I would just feel better if we had a better idea of what we are dealing with. Check out the blue prints of the building."

"She's right Ollie. We need to take a few minutes to make a plan. Especially since Felicity isn't here to talk us through." Thea said.

Oliver was about to argue further, but Diggle jumped in. "We stay and make a plan," he said, with authority.

Oliver tried walking past Diggle without a word, but Diggle grabbed his arm. "Let me go," Oliver warned.

"If you go in there half-cocked and without a plan you could get all those women killed. Felicity wouldn't want that," Diggle said.

Oliver closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He hated that Diggle was right. He set his jaw and yanked his arm from Diggle's grip. "Fine, we take a few minutes to make a plan."

"Okay," Thea said, jumping into action before Oliver changed his mind. God she really hoped Oliver would accept the truth soon. The longer he denied it, the more worried she got.

….

"Where is everybody?" Thea asked the others. They had all spread out, and so for they had found no resistance to them being there. Diggle had disarmed the alarm, but they still figured that there would be someone to confront. Some kind of resistance.

"I don't know," Oliver replied slowly. He was walking down a hall, with doors on either side of him. So far all the doors were locked, but it looked like he could pick them with a lock pick. He met up with Diggle half way through. "Laurel, anything at the front?"

"Nope, nothing."

Oliver went to a door, and pulled out his pick lock kit. It only took a minute before the door opened. There was a dim light from the inside, and he could hear the whimpers of a baby.

"Hush, my love," a soft spoken woman said in a coo.

Oliver walked into view, and the woman jumped up, hugging her bundle close. She looked like a deer in the headlights. She didn't say a word, but just continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I won't hurt you," Oliver said, his tone as soft as he could make it. "I'm here to set you free."

She went wide eyed at his words, and looked around slowly. "Is this a trick?" she asked, her accented voice shaking.

"No, it's not. But we have to hurry." Oliver held out his hand to her. She hesitated only a moment before walking over to him. She took his hand, and allowed him to lead her out.

In the hall, Diggle appeared with another woman. Laurel met them with yet another one. "SCPD is on their way," she informed them. Oliver nodded once, then got back to work on another lock.

The cops showed up three minutes later, and soon the hall was full of the rescued women, and their children. There were more than the expected eleven, but Oliver didn't stop to count them all. Where was Felicity?

"We've checked the place twice," Thea said to Oliver. "We have everyone." She knew he had expected to find Felicity, but she was dead. Why couldn't Oliver accept that?

Oliver looked around, disappointment on his face. He had looked, too, and he had to face the fact that Felicity wasn't here. "Okay, you guys go. I'm going to stay behind."

Thea's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because the people who did this will have to come back eventually, and when they do, I have a few things I would like to talk to them about." They all looked around at each other, but left him anyway. There wasn't anything they could do to convince him otherwise.

"Captain," Oliver said, as Lance walked toward him.

"Thought you were dead," Lance replied.

"There's no one else here. All the woman have been rounded up," Oliver told him.

"I'm sorry," Lance said to Oliver's back. Oliver looked over his shoulder. "What for?"

"Felicity. She was a good person. I'm sorry she's gone."

Oliver said nothing as he left. He truly thought she was still alive, but now, he wasn't so sure.

….

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**

… **..**

Just letting you all know that I have NOT lost interest in this story. My life just got a little busy, and I didn't have a lot of time to myself. Thank you all for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

…..

 **Chapter Ten**

…

"I'm glad you're okay," Carly was saying to Felicity, but she was hardly listening to her. She was sure Dig and the rest would be saving the other women any minute now, and that meant Drake would put two and two together. She wasn't scared for her life just yet. She knew that she would be fine until the baby was born. After that? Yeah she was terrified for what would come. However, she was mostly afraid for Olivia. Sure, she wasn't ready to die, but she was terrified for the life her child may lead.

"Carly, do you really care for me?" Felicity asked her, her voice trembling a little. She put a hand on her belly out of habit.

Carly looked at her with confusion, and took her free hand. "You know I do," Carly replied. "Why do you ask?"

Felicity took a deep breath. "I need you to be sure that my child doesn't end up in Drake's army. Please promise me you will do whatever it takes."

Carly looked into Felicity's pleading eyes. Her heart leaped as her heart broke. She hated that this was happening to the woman she loved. The woman she wished she could protect. "Felicity, you know I have no control over that."

"You weigh the babies. Make it so mine doesn't fit the requirements. Please," Felicity begged. Her grip on Carly's hand tightened as tears clouded her vision. "Carly, if you've ever loved me you will do this for me. Please!"

Carly looked at her with unsure eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of Felicity's door flying open. Drake rushed in like he was fleeing a fire, and before either of them had a chance to react, he was across the room, and back handing Felicity across the cheek. Felicity's hand covered her cheek and she could feel where his ring made contact because that's where her cheek was bleeding.

"You stupid girl! Have you any idea of what you have done?" He spat. His face was red with anger.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked in alarm as she jumped up from her seat.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Drake asked, turning on his sister, and getting nose to nose with her. Carly stumbled back a little as fear filled her.

"She has no Idea what I did," Felicity snapped, sounding braver than she felt. Her hand covered her cheek where it was still stinging. "I did it all on my own."

Carly looked lost. "What did you do?" she asked Felicity, looking around Drake to see her.

"She somehow gave away the address to the warehouse. How did you do it?" Drake asked, turning back to Felicity.

Felicity straightened up, putting on the best brave face she could muster. "I faked my pregnancy pains in hopes Carly would race out of here without locking the door. I meant to escape, but when I saw that the computer was on, and all the information my friends would need was right there, I couldn't just leave."

"Why would you do that?" Carly asked, her tone full of hurt. "I thought you liked it here."

Felicity looked at Carly now. "I lied. I was hoping you would be my way out of here. But you are too loyal. You wouldn't budge."

"You have cost me everything!" Drake spat. He grabbed Felicity's arm hard, and started dragging her from the room.

"Where are you taking her?" Carly asked in alarm, as she followed them up the basement stairs.

"She is going to stay with me until that baby is born, then she is going to owe me her life," Drake replied, his tone harsher then Carly had ever heard it.

Felicity's own sharp inhale of breath was drowned out by Carly's. "But…You promised!" she cried out in anger. "You said she wouldn't be harmed!" Carly grabbed Felicity's other arm to stop him from going any further. Drake stopped, but not because she was strong enough to make him.

"That was before she interfered. Years of progress down the drain! I have to start all over." He yanked Felicity free, making her stumble. She would have fallen if he hadn't had a hold on her.

"Drake you can't! Who will care for the baby if it meets the requirements?" Carly asked, trying to reason with him. Her heart pounded so loud she could barely hear herself think.

"You will you reckless girl. And if the baby doesn't meet our requirements, I will kill it!" he hissed in a way that hardly sounded human.

"No!" Felicity cried in horror, as she tried to pull away. "You can't kill a baby!" Tears filled her eyes as fear made her breathless. "Please," Felicity pleaded. "Don't make her pay for my actions."

"Shut up!" He yelled as he pulled her to the front door. "You made your bed, Bitch. Now you can lie in it." he told her. He looked over to Carly who was crying silently. "Oh, pull yourself together. She doesn't even like you," Drake told Carly impatiently. "She was playing you."

Carly stood there numb. Slowly, she hugged herself, trying to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks. She felt suddenly hollow. Drake was the only family she had known. He was eight years older than she was, and according to him, life was great. He said their mother was the best. He would only talk about her if he was drunk, and he would often tell Carly she looked so much like their mother. They had the same dark eyes, and the same shade of blond hair.

Carly assumed it was her mother's murder that started Drake down this crazy path. He had always told her that this earth was spoiled, and he wanted to root out the rotten. When she was nine, Drake took the first step to "rid the world of its evils." Her father was drunk (again) and taking out his anger on her. She didn't even know Drake was there, until he put the butcher knife into their father.

Carly had watched in horror as Drake stabbed their father over and over again. She remembered standing in the cold, pouring rain, as Drake buried their father in the back yard. She had cried silently the entire time. She feared her father, and wasn't sad that he was gone, but she cried because she didn't know what was going to happen next. How were they going to live? What if the cops found out what Drake had done? What would she do if Drake ended up in jail?

Drake packed them up, and from then on they moved from one dump to another, but he always took care of her. She was always fed, and had clothes on her back. He taught her the things she needed to know. It wasn't always easy, and as they got older he got meaner, but he was always there for her. He never lied to her or went back on a promise. Not until now.

Carly sniffed as she fought to gain control of her tears. She knew what her brother was doing was bad, and it had always bothered her, but he took care of her, so how could she judge? She was also afraid of him, but knew he would never hit her… at least, she thought he never would. But he went back on his promise. He promised Felicity would be safe. She didn't care what Felicity did, he promised. And if he went back on that promise does that mean he would go back on others? What if he had told her lies? If he breaks promises, does he tell lies? And if he breaks promises and tells lies, who's to say he wouldn't hit her?

She backed into the nearest wall, and sank to the floor. She felt like everything she knew was a lie. Her whole belief system was unraveling, and that scared her. She shook as her head as her mind raced, and her palms began to sweat. He promised, was all she could think. He promised.

* * *

Oliver stood in the foundry, still dressed in his suit. He was in turmoil with his feelings. On one hand, he still felt like she was alive. On the other, he felt like he was lying to himself. What if he was just avoiding the facts? What if he was fooling himself into believing she was still alive to avoid the pain of the truth? He couldn't settle on an emotion. He just didn't know what to feel.

"There wasn't a computer," Thea said, as she sat at the computer chair.

Oliver looked up at her. He had nearly forgotten that they were all there. "What?" Oliver asked. If they were having a conversation, he wasn't following.

"We all searched that warehouse top and bottom. The cops did a sweep as well, and there was no computer," Thea elaborated.

"Which raises the question of how we got those files," Laurel added on.

"Whoever sent them to us, it wasn't from that location," Diggle added.

"Isn't there a way to track where it came from?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, but Felicity isn't here, and she's the only one of us who knows how," John replied, shaking his head.

"Cisco can do it," Oliver cut in. "He's not as fast, but from my understanding he can do it." Oliver pulled out his phone. "Hey Barry," Oliver said, the moment Barry answered. "I need to talk to Cisco."

* * *

Felicity could see the morning light shining in from the small window. She wanted so badly to look out of it; to have the sun shine on her face one last time. She wanted to believe that Diggle and the others would find her, but she wasn't sure how. Even if they think to look to see where the files were sent from, she was no longer there. A feeling of helplessness overtook her. She was going to die, and her daughter might share the same fate.

No, she said to herself. She couldn't give up. Not while she still had a chance to get away, no matter how small a chance it was. She fought the rope that had her tied to the chair again. Her wrists were already raw from the pulling, and twisting, but she didn't care. She had two options, give up or keep fighting, and she chose the one that she could live with. Fight.

"Uncomfortable?" Drake asked, as he entered the room. Felicity stopped trying to get free the moment he spoke. Her heart began to pound, and she hated that she feared him.

"I'll live," she replied. Truthfully? She was extremely uncomfortable. Her entire body hurt, and she was starving. Not to mention she's had to pee for over an hour. She did her best not to think on it, but if she didn't get relief soon, she was going to end up peeing right here. Something she'd really rather not do. "I have to use the bathroom," Felicity said, using the nicest tone she could manage.

Drake chuckled. "I suppose you do." he walked behind the chair, and untied her. He grabbed onto her arm as he lead her from the room that she was in to the bathroom down the hall. This place looked like a normal house as well, and she wondered if it was where he lived. If she screamed, would anyone hear her?

As if her question was asked out loud Drake said, "Don't even try screaming. These walls are sound proof." Is voice grated on her. She hated the way it made fear run through her.

He let her go, and she waited for him to close the door before doing her business. It felt so good to pee, she nearly cried from the release. She stood, and flushed before looking at herself in the mirror, and grimaced at her reflection. She looked as bad as she felt. She was pale due to the lack of sun, and had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess, and the redness around her wrists were worse than she thought. She washed her hands, allowing the hot water to warm them. She hadn't realized how cold she was until now.

Drake opened the door suddenly, surprising her. "Your time is up." He grabbed her arm in another tight grip, and lead her from the bathroom. Felicity was sure he was going to bring her back to the room she had been in, but instead, he led her to a kitchen. He sat her down in front of a bowl of what she really hoped was oatmeal. "Eat."

He didn't have to ask twice. She picked up the spoon, and scooped the oats into her mouth. The food was barely warm, but she didn't care. She needed to eat whenever he gave her the opportunity. She needed Olivia to be as big as she could be. It was almost funny that before she was praying Olivia didn't meet the standards. Now she prayed she would.

After she was fed and watered, Drake brought her back to the room. She had expected to be tied to the chair again, but again she was surprised. "I will be back in two hours. If you find you have to pee in that time, there is a bucket in the corner." With that he left her to herself.

The room was small, but at least she wasn't tied to that damn chair. She went to the small window, and looked out of it. All she could see were trees, and the window had bars. Not that she expected anything less. Still, she looked out, and up to blue sky. She took in a deep breath. If she ever got out of here, she was going to demand that they teach her how to defend herself beyond the basics. She didn't want to go out and fight, but she needed to know how to hold her own.

She allowed the idea of her going out in the field run through her mind. She could see the worried, appalled look that Oliver would give her as he shook his head in disapproval. "You are out of your mind if you think I would let you out there," he would say.

"You can't be serious," Diggle would add, his arms crossed over his chest.

Felicity closed her eyes as the scene played in her head. She allowed herself to get lost in the fantasy. She needed this moment to calm herself, so she could come up with another way to escape.

* * *

Oliver stood behind Cisco, his hands behind his back. He was doing his best to be patient. It had already been hours and it was nearing four in the afternoon. Not that he could really complain. Cisco arrived as quickly as he could manage. Things in central City were as crazy as things were here.

"It doesn't help when you're breathing down my neck," Cisco said. He looked up at Oliver, then turned away. He was sure Oliver could do some serious damage if he tried to lighten the mood. A few more clicks of the key board, and Cisco turned to them. "The files were sent from 2087 Harlow Drive. It's residential," he added.

"I'm going," Oliver said, not caring what the others had to say about it. This was his last hope that Felicity was still alive.

"I will go as back up," John said. "The others will be on standby." Oliver nodded his agreement. He didn't have time to fight, and Dig was always good back-up.

"Thank you, Cisco," Oliver said, before leaving.

Cisco looked at Thea and Laurel. "Does he think she's alive?" he asked confused. The news of Felicity's passing hit them hard in Central City. No one had seen it coming. Not that they could have.

"I think he hopes," Thea replied, looking after Oliver with worry. "I just hope he accepts the truth soon. The longer he puts off believing the truth, the more he's going to hurt when he can't deny it anymore." Thea grimaced and crossed her arms. She was really worried, and had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

Felicity stood on the chair by the door, the metal bucket held high above her head. It was about the time he would be coming for her. She prayed that she could hit him in the head hard enough to give her time to escape. Her plan was when he opened the door, she would hit him with the bucket and run. She stood there for ten minutes, her muscles screaming from the demand of the past hours. Finally (Just when she thought she couldn't take standing like this any longer) the door opened.

With all the force she had in her, she hit Drake in the head with the bucket. It made a nasty sound, and Drake went down. She got off the chair as quickly as she could (being pregnant really slowed her down) and bolted down the hallway.

She could hear him behind her, and the moment he grabbed her she cried out. "No! Let me go!" She fought him even though she knew it was for nothing. He was too strong, but she didn't care. She struggled as he forced her back into the room. She flailed and kicked as he tried to get her back on the chair.

"Sit still, Bitch!" He spat, as he struggled to get her tied.

"Screw you!" she yelled back, spitting in his face, while still trying to get free. She hated that she was tiring so quickly. Soon, she wouldn't have the strength to move. He stood, drawing back his fist, and smacked her in the face. Like before, he backhanded her, and his knuckle made contact with her cheek bone. Her lip split where his ring caught it. The shock of it took the rest of her energy away, and she was still. She was breathing heavily as he tied her down.

"You just made these last few weeks hell for yourself," Drake informed her, as he wiped her blood off his hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" Felicity asked. "Why are you so sick?"

"I'm not sick," he replied in a cold tone. It made her shiver. "The rest of the world is. My army will bring them back to the light. It's time we start making people behave. You either listen, or die."

"You want to fight violence with violence? That will just lead to a blood bath. People will fight for their rights."

"Of course they will. Many lives will be lost in the beginning. I calculate millions." he said with a shrug. "But out of the ashes of the resistance, will rise fear. Fear is how you control people."

Felicity shook her head. "You will never win. The bad guys never do."

Drake laughed. "You truly are something else aren't you?" He laughed some more, before getting serious. "Therein lies the difference. I'm not a bad guy. I'm just the person willing to fight for a better world. No matter how many people have to die to achieve it."

Felicity shook her head. "It won't work. It never does."

"That's because the others are flashy about it. I operate under the radar. Granted, I have learned that I need to take women who are lower class. People don't suspect so much then." He laughed. "I will win this war. I was born to win."

"You were born to lose," Felicity retorted, her voice shaky. He smacked her again, this time so hard everything went black.

Drake paced back and forth trying to control his temper. He needed to keep his calm, but this woman knew how to push his buttons. He was so pissed he wanted to kill her right now, but her baby was something he wanted more than the satisfaction of killing her just now. He looked at her with a snare. She would get hers, and she knew it. He could smell the fear. That right there made waiting worth it. He wanted to see her afraid.

* * *

Oliver went through the front door, while Diggle entered the back. The only light was from the fading sun. Arrow drawn, Oliver looked over the Living room quickly, then turned to the small kitchen. Against the far wall was a figure of a small woman, knees hugged against her chest. He could barely make her out due to the fact that she was in shadows. Diggle appeared behind him, his gun pointed at the woman.

"I thought you were dead," she said out of nowhere. She stood so slowly, it was like she was in slow motion. She winced when Oliver flipped on the kitchen light. She blinked a couple times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. "It's no wonder she chose you," Carly said, looking over Oliver. "You're beautiful."

Oliver looked at her questioningly. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked. She didn't seem to be, and he wondered if she was a victim as well.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "I'm alive," she replied, her tone empty as empty as her eyes.

"Are you the one who sent the files?" Oliver asked her after a moment.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't know how to do that. But she did." Carly went to her fridge, and pulled out a water. "She's so smart, and strong. I couldn't do half of what she could." She sat at the small dinner table, her chair moved so she was facing them.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks. This woman seemed to be miles away in her mind. "Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Felicity?" Oliver asked. He held his breath waiting for Carly's answer.

"He promised," she replied. At this point, Oliver and John had lowered their weapons, but their guard was still up. Both knew that this could be a trap. This woman could be stalling. She sipped at her water as tears stained her cheeks. "He promised, and he has broken that trust. What now? What am I supposed to do now?" Carly looked to them as if she were actually looking for an answer.

"Who promised what?" Dig asked, softly.

"My brother. He swore no harm would come to her. He has lied. I know she did something bad, but he promised." She hit the table with her fist. "He promised."

"What's your name?" Oliver asked her. He needed to get answers from her, and hoped to do that by making her feel more comfortable.

"Carly." She took another sip of her drink. "Carly Johnson. Carly Anderson. Carly Hale. Carly Beverly. Carly Showman. Carley White." She looked up at them. "I don't even remember my real last name," she said in disbelief.

Diggle looked at her questionably. "Aren't you the mayors girlfriend?" He had remembered Felicity saying something about her. Thea said she was odd, and she wasn't wrong.

"I used to be. I broke up with him before…" She stopped then, shaking her head. "It's all so messed up. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

"Carly, I need you to tell me what you know. Who is this woman you want to protect?" Oliver asked, slowly approaching her.

"It's too late. He has taken her. He has deemed her dead." Carly grabbed Oliver's hand. "She talked about you. Not when she was awake, but in her sleep. She would cry out your name. Sometimes in fear, others in delight. She missed you. She never said it, but I could see it. I could see the hurt in her eyes." Carly looked over at Diggle, then back to Oliver. "She would hold her stomach, and hum. I liked when she hummed." Carly looked off in the distance as if she were trying to recall a distant memory.

"Carly," Oliver said, crouching down. "Is Felicity alive?" he asked. He was trying not to lose his patience with her. She was clearly in some kind of shock.

"He promised, and he broke his promise. He promised," she said, her voice thick with tears. "He brought her to his place. He said he wanted to keep her close. 342 Weston Court." Carly jumped out of her seat now, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes lit up with shock and fear. "I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have told you," she said in a panic. "But…but he promised." She sat back down after she said this, seeming to slip back to being lifeless.

"It's okay," Oliver said, taking out his phone, and dialed Lance. He needed to get to this address, and needed Diggle for back up, but he couldn't leave Carly alone. She was unstable to say the least.

"Do you love her?" Carly asked him once he was off the phone. She looked at him soberly.

"More than I can put into words," Oliver replied. His heart fluttered with the idea that she might actually be alive.

"Good." was all Carly said, pulling her legs up on the chair so she could hug them to her chest.

Diggle motioned for Oliver to follow him to the living room. "Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Diggle asked.

Oliver shook his head slightly. "No. I'm not. But if there's a chance she's alive…"

"Oliver, they found her DNA, man. They ran it twice. You have to accept the facts."

" You heard her, Dig. She said she's alive," Oliver argued.

"What I heard was the ravings of a woman who doesn't seem to be all there. Oliver, DNA doesn't lie."

"And some people do. What if there is someone working for this man? Someone who could have tampered with the evidence?, Why are you so eager to believe she's dead? Huh? It's like you want her to be." He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He knew that Diggle cared about her.

"Don't you ever think that she means nothing to me," Diggle said, getting into Oliver's face. "I love that woman like a sister and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I just have accepted what the evidence says."

"I have to follow this lead, Diggle. With or without you." Oliver looked to the covered window as he heard a car door slam. They both left through the back, just in time for Lance to enter through the front.

"I will have your back, Oliver. But after this? I don't know if I can work with you," John said. He walked away, and got into the driver side of the van.

Oliver took a deep breath. He had really messed up, and prayed that one day they could get through this. But for now, he would have to take what John would give."

* * *

Everything was dark as she came to. At least at first. She could hear something, but couldn't make out the sound. Feeling came back next. She hurt everywhere, but she took comfort in the fact the Olivia was currently using her ribs as target practice. Sight followed quickly, and she was blinded momentarily by the overhead light. Drake was still in the room with her, and she wondered how long she had been out for.

"Welcome back," Drake said. "Stand by, Doc."

Felicity looked over to see the doctor packing up her kit. "She needs food and water," the woman said. She looked like something was bothering her. She shook slightly as she picked up her bag. "I will be in the guest room." She left quickly after that, giving Felicity a sorry sort of look as she went.

"You know how to push my buttons," Drake informed Felicity. He shook his head. "It's been a while since I've lost my temper that bad." Felicity looked at the open door as he rambled on. She didn't care what he had to say. It didn't matter.

"Where is he? Hmm?" Drake asked. He waited a moment for her to answer. "I asked you a question!"

"Where is who?" Felicity asked, looking up at him.

"The Arrow? Your baby daddy? The guy who put you in this mess. Oliver Queen." He smiled at her expression when he said Oliver Queen. "Oh yes. I know who he is. I did my homework." He laughed. "Why hasn't he come for you?"

"Oliver is dead," Felicity replied softly. "What does it matter to you?"

"Not a damn thing," Drake replied.

Felicity shook her head. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" she asked. She wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep. She closed her eyes in hopes he would get the point.

"I…" he started to say, but was cut off by his house alarms. He looked around, momentarily surprised. "I will be back," he told her before leaving. He shut her into the room, leaving her to wonder what was going on.

Drake turned off his alarm, and started searching the house. In the dining room he found the window smashed, and a big rock near the table. "Stupid fucking kids," he mumbled as the doctor came into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked him, slightly afraid.

"just the neighborhood kids playing pranks," Drake said annoyed. "Go back to bed." She obeyed him without another word.

As he placed the rock on the table, he got that feeling you get down your spine when someone was watching you. He wrapped his hand around the rock, then turned suddenly, hurling the rock at the figure in the doorway to the kitchen. The figure was quick, and dodged the rock.

Realization hit Drake as he sprinted toward the figure. His fist made contact with a face, but it didn't do a damn thing to the guy , who retaliated with a blow to the stomach. The air rushed out of Drake's lungs, making him momentarily immobile. The man took this opportunity to strike again.

Luckily, Drake was able to dodge the fist to face move. They went on like this for a minute. Some hits missing, others bruising him. He realized quickly, that this wasn't going to end well for him, and he needed a plan. He moved quickly, getting the man below the belt, before bolting from the room.

He could hear the man pursuing him, but he had a good head start. He pulled out his pocket knife as he burst through the door where Felicity was. He cut her free, and yanked her up just in time for the man to enter the room. He pressed his knife to her throat, and the man drew his gun.

"John?" Felicity said, her voice cracking. It was so good to see him she began to cry.

"I suggest you put down that gun, John Boy," Drake said. "I will not hesitate to kill her."

"You kill her, and I will put a bullet in your head," John replied. He started to circle Drake, and Drake moved with him. Once John had Drake turned away from the door he stopped.

"How about we make a deal. You leave now, and I will not kill her. Even after the baby is born," Drake offered. "Or, I can kill her…you can kill me, but then she's dead, so…"

"I don't think you will," John said with a small shrug. "If she was so dispensable, you would have done it already."

"You think so?" Drake asked, as he pressed the knife against her throat hard enough to draw a little blood. "She has caused so much more trouble than she …" his words were cut off by his scream.

Felicity jumped away the moment he let go of her. She ran to John, her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she took in the scene in front of her. Oliver stood over Drake, pulling his arrow out of the man's shoulder. "Wha? How?" she stammered. This was all so much. What was going one? Was she losing her mind? Was she dreaming?

Drake lunged up at Felicity, but he wasn't quick enough. Oliver took him down, putting another arrow in his leg without the help of his bow. Quick as lightening, Oliver drew an arrow, and pointed it at Drake's chest. He so badly wanted to kill him, and he was sure he would have if Felicity hadn't gasped.

He looked up at her, noting the bruises, and cuts that only made the urge to kill him even harder to resist. "Oliver?" Felicity asked. Her tone was a mixture of shock and question. "Don't." She went to take a step toward him, but stopped. It wasn't that she didn't want Oliver to kill Drake, because she did, but she was hoping that if he didn't, then the man in front of her might actually be her Oliver.

Oliver looked back to Drake. He put his arrow way, only to grab the one in Drake's leg a twist. "You're lucky I have something to prove," Oliver growled.

Felicity stood frozen where she stood. Diggle jerked Drake from the ground, and pulled him from the room, leaving her alone with Oliver. Her mind seemed to be working in slow motion. What was he doing here? Who was he? Was he Oliver? Or Al sah-him? What about Ra's? What about Nyssa? Malcom had said they married. Did John call him for help? That didn't sound like John, but still. And if he did, why would he care enough to help her. Unless…unless their Oliver was back. But how? When? She had so many more questions, but didn't know where to start.

He pulled back his hood, and removed the mask. The way he looked at her made her knees feel weak. She wanted to yell and cry at the same time. She wanted to hold him close, and punch him. She put her hand on her belly. What was he thinking about her belly? She wanted to do and say so many things, but all she could do was look at him.

"Felicity," was all Oliver said, and she started crying harder than she had been. How many times had she wanted to hear him say her name one last time? And the loving tone behind it undid her. She shook as she cried.

Oliver stood where he was, unsure how to proceed. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and hold her close. He hated to see her cry. But he wasn't sure how she would feel about that. He started toward her slowly, and when she didn't back away, he took that as a good sign. "You're okay," he told her.

She sobbed in response, and her knees gave out. She would have fallen if Oliver hadn't caught her. "I got you," he said, as she cried into his chest. "Shh," he said, kissing her hair. "I'm here. I'm home."

There was a sudden commotion, and Diggle called out Oliver's name. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Drake raising Diggle's gun. He moved so he was in front of Felicity, and drawing an arrow at the same time. He released his arrow at the same time the bullet pegged him in the shoulder. His arrow pierced Drake in the chest.

"Dig you okay?" Oliver asked. He knew he should go check, but he couldn't find the strength to leave Felicity's side.

"I'm fine," John said, coming into view. There was a minute of silence as Diggle investigated Drake. "He's dead." Diggle informed them. "I'm going to call Lance. We need to go," Diggle informed them. In response, they both moved to leave, but Felicity hissed in pain, and grabbed Oliver again for support.

"Something's wrong with my ankle," she told him. She didn't even remember anything happening to it. It must have happened when she stumbled off the chair.

Oliver swept her up into his arms. "We need to get you to a hospital." Felicity nodded as she held on to him.

Oliver paused when he reached Diggle. "Thank you," he said. If his hands were free he would have shaken John's. Diggle nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Oliver walked passed him, holding Felicity closer to him. She was alive. And she was safe. And she was in his arms. Right now he couldn't ask for anything better than this.

…..

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

…

 **Chapter Eleven**

…

Oliver sat in the waiting room, just a few doors down from Felicity's room. He wanted to go to her... to see for himself that she was actually okay, but he wasn't sure what to say once he was in there. She had a sprained ankle, a couple bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. She was a little underweight, and the baby had been under a some stress, but both of them would be just fine.

Hearing the doctor say those words made Oliver's worries lessen, but he did still worry. Everyone had been by to see her. Diggle and Lyla were the first, then Ray and Thea. Barry had shown up a couple hours ago with flowers. Laurel stopped by and tried to convince him to go in, but he couldn't. Donna was in there now.

Oliver leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. He had hardly slept the past few weeks, and now that the main reason for that was safe and sound a few doors down, the need for sleep was starting to weigh on him. He was cursing himself because he had been so busy trying to find her, that he didn't stop to think about what he would say to her when he did. How the hell was he going to justify what he did? Would she forgive him? Could she?

He heard Thea sigh as she sat next to him, and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him a little as she shook her head. "Why aren't you in there? You know she saw you right?" Thea asked.

"I…" Oliver struggled to say. He took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't know what to say. This is my fault. She's here because of me."

"You're right. She is here, alive, because of you. And how is all of this your fault?" Thea asked. This shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. Oliver carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I brought her into this mess. I allowed myself to fall in love with her, and that put her in danger. I got her pregnant, and I stayed away," Oliver's brows pulled together as he spoke. He looked disgusted with himself, and Thea hated that. "Thea… I married Nyssa."

"We all know that Ollie," Thea replied.

"Yeah… But I…" Oliver had to pause. God he couldn't believe he was getting ready to say it out loud. "We slept together. We needed to sell the story that I was changed, and he had a way of knowing things, and we didn't know… We had our reasons, but I still feel like I cheated on her, and I don't want to be that guy. I hate the man I was before the island."

Thea was speechless for a moment, but then took his hand. She hated the pained look on his face. "You may have told her that you were the Arrow, but she chose to stay. She knew what you did was dangerous. Staying was her choice. She knew that being with you was dangerous, but she chose to be with you because she loves you. Ollie she _loves_ you. Maybe you shouldn't have stayed in Nanda Parbat. Maybe you could have gotten away without sleeping with Nyssa. Maybe you could have defeated Ra's sooner. But on the other hand, maybe if you had stayed here with us, we would all be dead. Maybe if you hadn't slept with Nyssa, Ra's would have gotten suspicious of you, and then you never would have gotten a chance to get close to him. And maybe you could have tried to defeat Ra's sooner, but you weren't ready and you would have ended up dead. Maybe everything played out the way it did because it had to."

"I should have been here Thea."

"Yeah, maybe." Thea laughed a little. "She was scared when she found out she was pregnant. She didn't know how she was going to be a mother, and do what she does. But she had us, and she got through it. You're home now, Ollie, and if you don't get in there she might just come out here and kick your ass." She smiled when she got a small smile out of Oliver. "Just tell her the truth, Ollie. She might be mad at first, but she loves you, and she's not stupid. Once she gets past the emotional part of it all, she will see that you did what you had to do, Even if it hurt her." Thea kissed his cheek before standing. "I have to work, but I will see you later."

Oliver leaned back, again closing his eyes. Thea was right. He had to get in there. He wanted to be in there. His thoughts halted when he heard someone sit in the chair in front of him, and he opened his eyes. Donna sat there, looking at him with curiosity. "I still don't understand what's going on between the two of you," she said, in a questioning sort of way. She looked like she had been crying, but the smile on her face told him they were tears of joy and relief. "But I think she needs you. And…" she said, cutting Oliver off from whatever it was he was going to say. "I think you need her." She leaned over, and took his hand. "Don't be stupid here. If you didn't love her, you wouldn't have come back, and if she didn't love you, she wouldn't have just spent the last hour trying to figure out where you were."

"Did you tell her I was here?"

"I don't think it's my place to say," she replied. She patted his knee before standing. "I need to rest." With that she turned, and walked away.

Oliver watched her go. She was right. If he didn't show up before the night was over, he may just lose her forever. He stood, feeling a little jittery. He paused at the door for just a moment before knocking, and entered when she gave permission.

The room was dark with the exception of the light over her bed. She didn't need light to see him, though. There was a flicker of emotion in her eyes. "Hey," Oliver said, softly. He wished there was something better to say. Something you say as a greeting when you feel like the biggest asshole alive, but hey would have to do.

She just stared at him, and for a minute he was afraid she wasn't going to respond. "Hi," she finally replied. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"May I?" Oliver asked, gesturing to the empty chair by her bed. She nodded (a good sign) and he couldn't help the small smile. Baby steps. He sat, and just took a minute to really look at her. If it were even possible, he felt like he had forgotten just how much he loved her. Just how much he looked forward to seeing her. Just how beautiful she really was. It was more than her outer beauty that got him. It was her inner beauty that spoke to him. It was her inner beauty that he fell for. It was everything she was that he loved.

"I'm sorry," he finally said after what felt like a lifetime of silence. He shook his head, forcing himself not to tear up. He wanted to reach for her. He wanted to take her hand, and feel her warmth.

"How?" she asked, her voice cracking. "How could you do that to us? To me?" She shook her head, anger on her face. "You put Lyla in danger. You were gone." She looked away from him, the anger making her tongue tied. "I thought we lost you, and I had to tell myself over and over that you were never coming back. Then I found out I'm pregnant, and I… I…" She shook her head again. She was at a loss for words, which was rare for her.

"Felicity," Oliver said, trying to take her hand.

"No," she said, yanking it away. She couldn't let him touch her. If she let him touch her, then she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him, and she wasn't done being mad. "I comforted myself with the idea that if you were you, you would come home. I comforted myself with the belief that you loved me too much to stay away, so if you were you, you would have been here. Now…? I find out that you were you the entire time, and you didn't come home," she teared up, unable to stop it. She was unable to go on for a moment. "You stayed away for months. How could you stay away for months? How could you let us believe you were a monster?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but she went on. "I'm not done," she said harshly, holding up a finger to shush him. "Then, when I think it couldn't get any worse, I overhear Diggle telling Lyla that you knew about the baby. You knew I was pregnant, and still you didn't come home." She looked at him with daggers. "How the hell could you do that? How the hell did you know?"

He sat still, silent, for a few minutes, chewing on the inside of his cheek, his head bowed with guilt "Nyssa was on a mission near Starling City. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was doing okay." He paused when the fire in her eyes brightened. "I asked her to check on everyone. She saw you at the OBGYN and later, she broke into your place and took a pregnancy test and Sonogram. A short time after that, I was in Starling for a day as well. I had to see for myself that you were okay. I couldn't tell you I was here. I wanted to. You have no idea how hard it was to be so close to you, but not be able to reach out to you" Oliver licked his dry lips. "I went into your apartment." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have, but I did. I thought that the hardest thing I would ever have to do is watch you get on that plane in Nanda Parbat. I was wrong. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was leave that night without telling you how much I loved you, and how very sorry I was."

"You could have reached out. You could have told me the truth. I would have never told anyone," Felicity said, clearly hurt by this.

"No, I couldn't. I needed you guys to believe I changed. If you didn't believe it, then neither would Ra's." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "If I thought that there was a better way… a way that would let me be with you, I would have taken it. I needed to be close to Ra's in order to end him. Starling City was in danger. Everyone I love was in danger as long as he lived."

Felicity had to look away. She wanted to just forgive him, because him being so close made her want to be in his arms. But she was extremely hurt by all of this.. She could feel him looking at her, waiting to see what she was going to do or say next, but even she didn't know.

She looked at him when he moved, and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked down at the ultrasound picture of their daughter. She watched him run his thumb over it. The picture was worn, like he had folded, and unfolded it a hundred times. "I looked at this picture every single night. I wondered what you looked like. How much your stomach had grown." He laughed a little. "I… I used to imagine that I was home. That I was with you. That I would be there to feel the baby kick. To take you to your doctor appointments." He looked up at her now. "I didn't think I would make it home in time to see her be born, and it broke my heart."

"You married Nyssa," Felicity said tearfully. She looked at him now, and he knew what she was going to ask next. His heart sank into his stomach, and he felt nauseous. He knew he would have to tell her, but he would never be ready to. "Did you…" When he didn't answer right away she took in a sharp inhale of breath.

"We had to make sure that Ra's believed I had changed. It was just the one time. I'm so sorry Felicity. You… you deserve better than me. But I hope that you can forgive me, because I need to prove to you that I am the man you believed in.

"I'm tired," Felicity said after a few minutes of silence. She could see the hurt in Oliver's eyes. She could see the fear, and it broke her heart.

"Okay," he said as he stood. The okay came out a bit breathless, but he didn't argue. "Get some sleep." He hesitated for a moment, before heading for the door. He wasn't ready for her to be out of his sight. She had been out of it for far too long.

Felicity felt a little panicked to see him go. She didn't want to be alone, and she wasn't ready for him to leave. Even if she was angry with him. She hadn't meant to, but the words just slipped out. "Will you stay?" she asked, just as he was opening the door. He looked back at her with surprise, as he closed the door. She looked down at her folded hands, a little embarrassed of feeling scared to be alone. "I don't want to be alone." She looked up to see his expression, and there was no judgment there. Of course there wasn't. Oliver wouldn't judge her.

"Of course I'll stay," he said, returning to the chair. He watched as she lay further down, and covered up. It took her a moment to get comfortable, but soon she was still. Their eyes met, and they just looked at each other. Oliver wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it didn't matter. She was looking at him with something other than anger, and that gave him hope. Once he was sure she was asleep, he got more comfortable in the chair, and rested his head on the wall behind him. He fell into an uneasy sleep, with the hopes that tomorrow things would be a little better.

* * *

"How's it going?" Ray asked Oliver as he walked into the foundry. Oliver was there, working out. He wanted to get a workout in before Felicity came home. Not that it mattered. She would be on her way home soon, but she still wasn't talking to him. Not that he thought she would be good with him the very next day. Ray's appearance didn't improve his mood. He liked Ray well enough, but he found himself jealous of him.

"Hey, Ray," Oliver replied, as he dropped down from the salmon ladder. Oliver drank some water, waiting for Ray to say what he came to say. Ray, however, said nothing. "Can I help you with something?"

"Look, I just wanted you to know that she and I… She's crazy about you. She might be mad, and hurt now, but give her time. She'll come around." Ray smiled and nodded.

Oliver folded his arms over his chest. "I wasn't planning on giving up," he replied. "But I appreciate your concern." Oliver turned away, then turned back. "I also need to thank you." A look of surprise arranged on Ray's face. "You were there for Felicity when I couldn't be. You always havebeen, and for that, I couldn't thank you enough." Oliver held out his hand.

"I will always be here for her," Ray replied, taking Oliver's hand.

"I know. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to do." He left Ray there, and went up to the nursery. Despite what he had told Ray, he wasn't sure if Felicity could ever forgive him. And if she did, he wasn't sure if it would mean they would be together.

He sat in the rocking chair, and looked around the pink room. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. His mother would love this. She would have been the one to put this room together with Thea. Even after everything she had done, he wished she were here. He was excited to be a father, but also terrified.

"Ollie, we're home," Thea called out. He left the nursery and looked down from the second floor to see Felicity on crutches. Her ankle was going to take a couple weeks to heal, and in the meantime, she had to stay off of it the best she could.

"Hey. I didn't expect you guys until later," Oliver said, going down to them. He would have liked to be the one to bring her home, but she had asked him to leave once her mom had returned this morning. "Where's your mom?"

"She had to go home. She plans on getting a couple days off, but it will be about a week before she can get them. She is not happy, but she can't lose her job," Felicity replied. She started to make her way to the living room, and cursed under her breath. She hated the crutches. They were hard to use when you were eight months pregnant.

"Would you like help?" Oliver asked, already moving to do so.

"I've got it," she protested. Oliver backed off, a little hurt. This distance between them was killing him. He watched her go slowly into the living room.

"She just needs time," Thea said, rubbing his arm, and giving him a comforting smile. She followed after Felicity, leaving him to himself. He really hoped they were right, because he wasn't sure if he could take her being angry with him for the rest of his life.

…..

Felicity felt like she was going crazy. Everyone was out saving the city, and she was stuck here watching TV. She wanted to be in the foundry helping. She missed being in front of the computer. She needed to hack something. Anything. She'd been gone for almost seven weeks. Seven weeks that felt like a lifetime. She wanted normal. And she really wanted to hack something.

She also wanted her bed. She wanted to take a bath. She wanted her back to stop aching. She wanted… Oliver. She couldn't believe her eyes when she'd first seen him, and then later in the hospital, and it took him all day to see her. She had wondered if she truly had seen him.

She had asked Dig if Oliver was back, and held her breath as he replied. Yes, he was home. He went on to tell her what Oliver had told them. She couldn't believe it. It was like the world she had left was different than the world she came home to. Really, the only thing that changed was Oliver being home, but it felt like a huge change to her.

It was just so much to take in, and she really had no idea how to feel about it. At first she was so angry she didn't know what to do with it. She grew more upset the longer he stayed away. Fear mixed in with the anger as she laid in the hospital bed. Was he not going to come see her? Did he stop caring? What was he waiting for?

Then when she found out from Barry that Oliver was in the waiting room looking miserable, she was momentarily confused about how to feel, but then she went back to being angry. She thought when she finally did see him, she would stay angry, but when he walked in, and she saw him looking so tired and guilty her anger had momentarily dissolved. For a moment, she wanted to leap into his arms, and never let him go.

Her emotions have felt like whiplash. One minute she wanted to have Oliver sit with her, just so she could be with him, and the next she felt so angry she could punch him. Though she would probably hurt herself more than she would hurt him.

Felicity groaned when she realized that she had to pee. Again. It was exhausting going to the bathroom, and she currently couldn't wait for this baby to get out of her. If she wasn't eight months pregnant she would have no problem with the hurt ankle, but the pregnancy was making it very hard. It took her a couple minutes to get up, and another one to feel stable. "Okay, you got this," she said, as she started to the bathroom.

On her way back to the sofa, Oliver was coming out of the living room. She paused, and so did he. She started moving again, and she could hear Oliver take a deep breath.

"Can we talk about this?" he asked, his tone frustrated and sad. "Are we ever going to get past this?"

"It's only been a couple of days," Felicity reminded him, as she sat back down.

Oliver looked up like he so often did, then back to her. "I've been without you for months. Felicity, everything I did, I did to keep you, and everyone I love safe. And if I was to make it back home to you, I wanted it to be without the threat Ra's posed."

"If?" Felicity said. She looked at him for a moment, then her eyes grew wide. "You were never sure you were going to make it home. Were you?"

"I knew there was a possibility that I wouldn't," Oliver confessed.

Felicity had to shake off that thought. As mad as she was at him, she couldn't imagine how she would feel if he had died. "I'm glad you're not dead," Felicity said. She looked up at him and sighed. "I'm hurt, Oliver."

Felicity looked away. She hated that it made sense, but was also relieved that some of her anger dissipated. She hated this wall between them. "I just need a little more time."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Okay," Oliver said as he stood. "I will be around if you need me."

She hesitated a moment then said, "I could use some help getting upstairs. I know I'm supposed to sleep down here, but I would really like my bed." She smiled at him, and it nearly made Oliver cry with relief. That's what he needed. He needed to see that smile.

The smile Oliver gave her was breathtaking. She had forgotten how much she loved his smile. She had expected him to help her hobble up the stairs, but instead, Oliver swept her up into his arms, and carried her up to her room. She should have known he would.

He sat her on the bed, and then just stood there, not taking his eyes off her. Felicity laughed as she scratched just behind her ear. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Oliver hadn't changed. As far as she could see, Oliver was the same person now that he was before.

"What?" Oliver asked, his tone a little hopeful. Was that laugh a good sign?

"I just… You haven't changed." Felicity shrugged. "I don't know what I expected, but I'm glad you're still you."

Oliver sat slowly on the bed, Giving her time to object. "I will always be me, Felicity."

A crease showed up between her eyebrows as she looked down that the bed. "I have a doctor's appointment for the baby in a few days. If you want to come, you can." she looked up at him, and the smile on his face made her heart flutter. How did she forget that he could do that?

There was a knock at the open door, and they both looked over to it. Thea smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry to have to pull you away Ollie, but you're needed."

Oliver hesitated, and looked at Felicity. "Go. I'll be fine."

Oliver nodded. "I will be back to check on you," he told her before leaving. He followed Thea down the stairs to find Lance standing in the foyer. He looked at Oliver with the same expression he always had when looking at him.

"Captain Lance," Oliver greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to tell you that I still know who you are, and now that Felicity is home safe, and Drake is dead, I expect to never see the Arrow again. I will take you out if I do." There was a moment a tense silence, as Lance eyed Oliver with daggers.

"I appreciate the warning," Oliver replied, polite as ever. Lance eyed him for a few more moments, before nodding, and leaving.

Thea sighed as she closed the door behind him. "Just when I thought he was on our side," she commented.

"He's a good man, Thea. A good man with a long history of thinking in black and white. It can be hard to deal with the feelings that come with thinking in shades of grey."

"I guess," Thea said, following Oliver to the kitchen. "I still wish he would just choose a side." She jumped up onto the counter, as Oliver pulled the trimmings for a sandwich out of the fridge.

"Me too, Speedy," Oliver replied, putting the stuff next to her. "Sandwich?" he asked. She nodded her reply with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Thea asked him. She knew that none of this could be easy.

"I'm good," he replied. "I think she will forgive me, and that's all I can ask for."

"I know she will. She loves you Ollie. She will come around."

"After today?" Oliver said, leaning on the counter. "I actually have hope that she will."

….

Oliver's eyes opened the second he heard the door to his room open. He rolled over quickly, right hand distinctively going for the arrow that was hidden behind the night stand. He could see Felicity's silhouette, so he retrieved his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up. He was thankful he had decided to wear boxers to bed.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to wake you," Felicity said quickly. "I was just wanting to take a shower, and there are no towels in the hall bathroom, so I was hoping there were some in yours."

"Oh," Oliver replied. "Here, let me check." He rolled out of bed, going to his bathroom. He grabbed a couple towels from the closet and turned to her.

"I can put these in the hall bathroom for you. Or you can use mine since you're here." She eyed him suspiciously so he quickly added, "I wasn't suggesting anything. Just trying to make things easier for you." He couldn't wait for things to stop being weird for them.

"Thanks, but I think I can manage," Felicity replied. She gave him another small smile, as she put the towels over her shoulder, and left.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

"Can we talk about this?" Oliver asked Felicity. He couldn't take the distance between them, and she was refusing to let him help her with the dishes. They had had everyone over for dinner, and she insisted on doing them.

"About me doing dishes?" she asked, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"Felicity," Oliver said, his tone serious. "Please."

"I don't know what you want me to say, and you've said all you can," Felicity replied. She did plan on forgiving him, but she wasn't ready just yet. She was still hurt.

"I'm sorry I slept with Nyssa. You know it meant nothing to either of us."

"Why do men say that? Are they not aware that the fact she meant nothing makes it worse? Why jeopardize your relationship if she meant nothing? It's stupid." Felicity shook her head because that was beside the point. "I'm not mad about Nyssa. Yeah, I'm not thrilled that you slept with her, but it pales in comparison to the fact that you lied to me. You lied to us, Oliver, and you didn't trust me with the truth, and that is what I'm pissed about. How could you not trust me? These past months would have been easier if I had known that you were you and only pretending to be an uncaring murderer. I mourned you, Oliver." She took a deep breath. "To me, it felt like you had died."

Oliver Leaned on the counter. "How could you not be mad about Nyssa?" He couldn't believe him sleeping with Nyssa wasn't a huge factor in her anger.

"I'm hurt that you slept with her." Felicity out down the plate and shut off the water. "I'm mad that you married her. I'm mad that you've been gone for months." She started crying now. "I'm mad that you put Lyla in danger and I'm mad that you knew about the baby and still never reached out."

"Felicity…"

"I'm not done," she said, cutting him off. "I'm mad about all of that, but all of that I can forgive. But I'm having a hard time with the fact that you didn't trust me. How could you not trust me?"

"I didn't trust me," Oliver urged after a moment. She looked at him confused. "I wanted to tell you. The way you looked at me when you guys came for Lyla. I've never wanted you to look at me like that. If I had tried to tell you, I wouldn't have been able to leave. It would have been over before it began. If I didn't do this everyone in Starling City would be dead. Including you."

"I'm tired," Felicity said walking away. She paused in the doorway of the kitchen and looked back. "Goodnight, Oliver," she said, then left.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, following Felicity as she slowly struggled down the stairs. He moved quickly, catching up to her, and offered her his assistance. Luckily, she took it without argument. However, that was probably due to the fact that she didn't have much of a choice. It was dangerous going down stairs on crutches. Especially when you were pregnant.

Once they were off the stairs, she fixed her shirt. "Thank you, and I'm going to work," she replied, then started to make her way to the front door.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked, following her. What did she mean she was going to work.

"Work, you know that place you go to make money so you can, you know, survive," she replied jokingly. She leaned her crutches against the table so she could put her sweater on.

"Felicity, don't you think you should give yourself more time? It's only been a few days," Oliver argued.

"You sound like Ray. He thinks I need more time to mend."

"And Ray is right. You need time. What you went through was…"

"Horrible? Terrifying? Yeah, Oliver I know. I lived it for weeks. But that's over now, and all I want is to move on. I just want to forget it happened." Felicity grabbed her crutches. "Ray is waiting outside."

Oliver let her go, because there wasn't anything her could do to stop her. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. While he really didn't think she should rush off to work, he also wasn't ready for her to be away from him. He stood there a second longer before going down to the foundry. He needed something to do besides stand around and worry.

…..

Thea, Diggle, and Laurel took care of protecting the city. With Lance's threat, Oliver decided it was best for him to lay low. It was probably better this way, because he and Diggle were still at odds with each other. Oliver had apologized profusely, and he was at a loss as to what else he could do. That left Oliver with a hell of a lot of free time.

He spent the morning looking over some of the recent criminal activity. It was pretty quiet at moment, which meant he was bored out of his mind. After trying to figure out how to spend his time, he decided he would bring Felicity lunch.

After stopping at Big Belly Burger, he walked into her office, and nearly turned around. Ray was there, and they were head to head, leaning over some project they were both working on. Ray had one hand on her back, as he used his other to point at the paper on the table. Jealousy reared its ugly head as it often did when he saw them together. He was about to leave, but he was spotted by Ray, who gave him a big smile. He was clearly excited about something.

"Oliver," Ray said in greeting. "You're the best," Ray said to Felicity. He gathered the papers, and kissed her cheek excitedly before rushing off. Felicity watched after his, shaking her head.

"He's going to get himself killed," she remarked. She looked at Oliver. "What's up?" she asked, sitting down at her desk. It felt so good to be at work. She liked that nothing about it had changed, and it really made her feel a thousand times better.

"I brought you lunch," Oliver replied, putting the big belly burger bag on her desk. He liked the smile that spread on her face. It was good to do something that made her happy.

"Ooh," she replied. "I'm starved. Thank you," she added, as she pulled out the food. She ate a fry as Oliver turned to look out the window. He stood with his hands behind his back. She could see something was bothering him. "Are you okay?" she asked, hoping this didn't have anything to do with this morning's topic. She needed to be at work.

He looked at her with a smile. "I'm fine," he lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" She took a bite of she cheeseburger as he chuckled.

"It's nothing." Oliver turned to her. She eyed him curiously. It was a look he was used to receiving. One he had missed. "I'm having a hard time figuring out where I fit. The dynamics are different these days with Diggle. And the others. Lance has promised to do everything in his power to take me down, and I'm just not sure I can be the Arrow anymore."

"Maybe you can't be. Maybe you need a new face… Figuratively speaking. There's absolutely nothing wrong with your face. It's perfect." She gave him a true smile, and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Oliver laughed. "I knew what you meant," he informed her. "I'm just not sure how easy that will be," he added after a minute.

"Nothing is ever easy, Oliver. You don't do what's easy. You do what needs to be done." She paused because the baby kicked. She went to Oliver and took his hand. She placed it on her belly, and for the first time he got to feel his daughter kick. Once, twice, a third time. His heart swelled with love for his daughter. He laughed happily as she moved around. He looked up at Felicity, who was smiling at him.

"She loves the sound of your voice," Felicity said, still holding his hand to her belly. "She moves every time you speak." Felicity flinched ever so slightly. "She also thinks my bladder is a soccer ball." Felicity laughed a little. "But what's worse is when she gets her foot in my ribs."

As if she knew she was being talked about, the baby gave another mighty kick, making them both laugh. Felicity missed Oliver's laugh more than she realized, and the look on his face as he felt their daughter move made her heart flutter. God she loved him. "You do what needs to be done, and that's not always easy," she said, going back to their conversation. She moved closer to him, and surprised him with a quick kiss on the lips. "I forgive you."

Those three words nearly made him cry, but instead he took her in his arms, holding her close. She hugged him back, needing it just as much as he did. "Thank you," he whispered to her. He held her a little tighter. He hadn't expected this, but he was damn happy that it was happening. He felt lighter than he had in months.

After a few minutes Felicity pulled back so she could see him. "I love the name Olivia," she told him. "But I want you to help me with the middle name."

Oliver smiled again. "Olivia is a beautiful name." he kissed her hand. "And I will think on the middle name."

"Good," Felicity said, going back to her desk chair. She picked up her cheeseburger. "I need to get back to work."

"Okay," Oliver said, unable to stop smiling. He kissed her forehead before leaving. "I love you, Felicity."

She looked up with a smile. "I love you too." She watched him leave before taking another bit of her cheese burger. It felt amazing to forgive Oliver, and she was glad she finally could.

Oliver ended up running into Thea in the lobby. She smiled at him as she approached him. "What has you all smiles?" she asked, a smile on her own face. She hadn't seen this smile in too long.

Oliver hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "Love is something to smile over," he replied, before letting her go, and walking off. Thea watched after him happily. She gathered that Felicity finally let him back in. Thank god.

…

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

… **..**

 **Chapter Twelve**

… **.**

It didn't happen often. Hell, Oliver couldn't remember the last time he was able to just relax. There was no one terrorizing the city. No one Robbing a bank or business of some sort. It was quiet. Sure, that usually meant that all hell was going to break loose, but at the moment he didn't care. How could he with everything he ever wanted right in front of him?

Oliver was laying on his stomach, head resting on a pillow. His feet hung off the bed due to that fact that his head was level with Felicity's stomach. Felicity was propped up on pillows, flipping through the channels on TV, trying to find something to watch. She decided on a cooking show, and set the remote aside.

Oliver could care less about what was on TV. He was too busy talking to his daughter. Olivia apparently liked the sound of his voice, because every time he spoke she would move. It was simply amazing to watch, and it made his heart swell with love. "You don't have to worry, though," Oliver was saying on the subject of boys. "If they mistreat you in any way I will take care of it, and I never miss."

Oliver smiled as Olivia moved again, and Felicity laughed. He looked up, and thanked the universe that they were on the mend. She was shaking her head at him as she laughed. "What?" he asked.

"She isn't even born yet, and you are already worried about boys?" She replied, laughter still in her tone.

"Of course I am. That's my baby girl in there," Oliver said, moving so he was over her, holding himself up so he didn't crush her. "And if she's anything like her mother, I will have to worry," Oliver added, then kissed her. He couldn't explain just how happy he was that she was his. His to hold. His to kiss. His to fight with. And he was hers.

"What if she's like you?" Felicity replied, as Oliver settled beside her, his hand resting on her stomach. She loved that he was happy about Olivia. He was always talking to her belly, and last night he had even kissed it. She was sad that he had missed so much of the pregnancy, but was thankful for the time they had.

"God help us if she's anything like me," Oliver replied. They both laughed at his remark.

"I hope she has your eyes," Felicity said, looking down at her ever growing belly. "And your bravery. And your ability to fight." She laughed at the last one.

"I can live with that as long has she has your smarts, and heart." Oliver smiled. "I hope she gets your ability to ramble," Oliver added. Felicity swatted at him playfully. He took the playful hits like a man, then pulled her close to him. She snuggled down, resting her head on his chest. "I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too," she replied, hugging him a little tighter. She still couldn't believe he was here. Sometimes she still felt like she would wake up, and he would be gone, and she would still be in hell with Drake.

"Hey," Thea said, peeking her head in through the open door. "Captain Lance is downstairs. He needs to talk to Felicity," Thea told them.

"Okay," Felicity replied. They both moved, and Oliver helped her down the stairs. She was walking on her ankle better now, but the stairs were still a bit tricky. She was just glad that she didn't have to use the crutches anymore. Yay!

"Hey Captain Lance," she said, once she made it to the front door. She didn't like the grave look he had on his face. "You look like you're here to tell me someone ran over a puppy," she added, less enthused.

Lance looked up at Oliver, then back to her. "We've been trying to get Carly to talk. The past two weeks we've got nothing out of her besides her babbling that there's more."

"More what?" Oliver asked. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want Felicity involved in this case. Judging by the look on her face, she didn't want to be either.

"That's the problem. We don't know. She said she will only talk to you," Lance replied, looking at Felicity. He watched as she paled a little. Apparently, Oliver had noticed that too, because he moved, putting his hand on her back. "I wouldn't ask if we could avoid it. But we need to know what she means by 'there's more.' I'm sorry, but we need you. We're stuck."

Felicity's heart raced as she thought of being in a room with Carly. While Carly never did anything cruel to her, she felt like it was Carly's fault that she was ever involved. She didn't want to do it, but Lance was right. What if she meant there were more women?

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, concern heavy in his voice.

She looked up at him and forced a smile. Then, she looked at lance, who was waiting patiently for a reply. "I'll do it." she said, her voice a little shaky. She looked back at Oliver, just because he made her feel braver.

"Great, can you be down at the station in an hour?" Lance asked. He gave her an apologetic look. He hated having to ask this of her, but there was just nothing else they could do.

Felicity took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, I can be." With that Lance nodded and left.

Oliver looked at Felicity, who just stood there staring at the door. He didn't like that she was looking sick. "Are you okay," he asked her, rubbing her back as he did so.

Slowly, she nodded her head. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak she would be sick. She inhaled deeply, trying to get her nerves under control. She could do this. It wasn't like she was going to be stuck with her. She could walk out whenever she needed to. She could do this.

…

"I'm right out here," Oliver reassured her. She was looking at the door as if it were going to attack her at any moment. He held her hand, and she squeezed it for a moment before letting his hand go.

"I'm okay," she said, before opening the door, and stepping in. She had been in a an interrogation room before, but never had it seemed so eerie before. Carly looked up at her, and smiled so big you would think she just won the lottery. It made Felicity's stomach turn. She truly felt bad for Carly. She realized that Carly was (in a way) a victim herself, but that knowledge didn't make her feel any better about this.

"You came," Carly said, after clearing her voice. She motioned for Felicity to sit, and after a moment of hesitation, she sat. "How are you?"

Felicity felt anger build in her chest. How could she pretend as if their history together was a pleasant one? "I've been fine," Felicity managed to get out. She fiddled with her hands a moment, unsure what to do with them, she settled on folding them together on the table.

"You look great. I'm so happy that you're okay," She said, her tone still light and cheery. "I was horribly afraid for you when Drake took you away." She saddened a little now. It wasn't just a change in her tone. Her entire body language changed. Her shoulders drooped ever so slightly and she hung her head a little to the left. "He's dead you know."

"I'm aware," Felicity replied. She had to clear her own throat before she could speak further. "You told Captain Lance that there's more. What do you mean by that?" Felicity asked, getting to business.

"I'm sorry," Carly said, her eyes watering. "I was too afraid to stand up to Drake, and that put you in harm's way. I know that you hate me, and I don't blame you. What I did, no matter the reasons, was just horrible. But I also did it to protect you. If I hadn't kidnapped you myself, he would have done it himself, and that would have been worse for you. I'm just so incredibly sorry."

Carly shook her head and sat up a little straighter now. "There is another warehouse in Coast City that is housing women. I believe about eight or nine. None of them have children because he was just starting that one up. He has a partner of sorts who is running that one. His name is Warren Gabe. I don't know where the warehouse is, but I know his home address. I once saw it written down, and I remembered it because it's close to my name. 962 Caren Ave."

Felicity sat there in shock. She knew that 'there's more' could mean women, but it was still surprising to hear. It still made her sick to her stomach. "How many more partners are there?" Felicity asked, trying hard to keep the judgment out of her voice.

"None as far as I know. Drake was very secretive, and I'm honestly surprised that he brought on Warren. I think that he just needed someone to be as obsessed with creating an army as he was. I think he was lonely in his obsession."

Carly chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "Just like I was lonely," she added, looking at Felicity with desperation in her eyes. "I was desperate for someone to love me as much as I loved them."

Felicity sat there, knowing what Carly needed to hear, but was unsure she could say the words. Felicity stood, looking at her reflection in the window across the room from her. She knew that Oliver was on the other side, even if she couldn't see him. She swallowed even though her mouth was dry. How could she say the words she could never mean? She looked back to Carly, who was now silently crying. "If you ever get out of Iron Heights, stay the hell away from me and mine."

With that Felicity started to the door. She wanted so badly to just get out of there, but at the moment she was having an internal struggle. She wanted to leave Carly feeling miserable for what she had done, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be so cruel. She turn back to Carly, who caught her movement and looked up. "I don't want you near me, but I do forgive you," Felicity lied.

"Thank you," Carly cried, looking as if the weight of the world had been lifted. Felicity left then, needing to get out of that room, and far away from Carly.

"Thank you," Lance said, the moment she was out. He went in, leaving her and Oliver alone.

Oliver reached for her, and pulled her close. "You amaze me," he said, kissing her head. "You're so strong."

Felicity said nothing. She didn't feel strong, and she felt like she was barely able to tell Carly she forgave her. "I want to put all of this behind me," She said into Oliver's chest.

Oliver moved, taking her hand. "Then let's get out of here," he replied. He took the lead, leading her away from Carly and the horror she represented.

* * *

Felicity sat on the bed in the room. This would be her last visit with Dr. Morris before Olivia was here. She was excited that Oliver was with her, even though she was sure Dr. Morris was going to be confused with the sudden appearance of Oliver. She never told him anything about Oliver outside of the fact that he wasn't involved.

Oliver sat in the chair next to her, a grin so big on his face it made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. Not only was she with the most attractive man she ever laid her eyes on, who had the sexiest body she'd ever seen. She was also with her best friend. Someone she knew would go out of his way to protect her. Someone who accepted her for who she was. Someone who wouldn't give up on her, even when everyone else believed her to be dead. Oh and did she mention that he was the Green Arrow? She was in love with a real life superhero, and he loved her. No, Oliver wasn't perfect. He had trust issues, and he had a hard time letting people in. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he sometimes had a temper. No, he wasn't perfect, but he was hers, and she couldn't be happier.

"What?" Oliver asked with a nervous laugh.

"I'm just so happy," Felicity replied, her smile reaching her eyes.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. "Good morning, Felicity," Dr. Morris said, he walked over to the counter and put down is clip board. He turned to her, and noticed Oliver.

"This is Oliver," Felicity said in introduction. "Olivia's father," she added.

Dr. Morris tried to hide the surprise, but he was sure he failed. "Hi," he said to him. Taking the man's hand. "Dr. Morris," he added.

"Oliver Queen," Oliver replied.

"Okay," Dr. Morris said, getting back to business. He asked her the normal questions, a couple new ones. He measured her cervix, then went on to the ultrasound.

Oliver stood now, watching the screen. Olivia was very active, and currently sucking her thumb. "They can do that in there?" Oliver asked with surprise. Suddenly, Olivia stretched and yawned, and that was it. That was the moment Oliver truly loved his daughter.

He sat now, as emotions washed over him. He was terrified. How could he protect someone so small? What if he was a horrible father? What if something happened to Olivia? But on the other hand he was so extremely happy. He had the most beautiful and amazing woman, and she was having his baby. How could he ask for anything more?

"She's perfect," Oliver said, squeezing Felicity's hand. She squeezed back, and laughed a little.

"Of course she's perfect, she's ours," Felicity replied with a laugh.

Oliver looked back to the screen. He had never felt so much love at the same time.

* * *

"The women in Coast City have been found, and they are all well. Luckily, like Carly had said, none of them have been impregnated," Laurel said, as she joined the others in the foundry.

"So, do you think Drake is the father of all the children?" Thea asked. She was sitting casually on one of the tables.

Diggle looked at her, and shrugged. Laurel gave her a look that suggested she hadn't even thought of that, and Oliver looked disgusted by the idea. Felicity was the one who spoke. "I wouldn't be surprised. He wanted an army, and I can tell you he held himself in high esteem. If they're not all his, some of them are sure to be."

"You know what? I think we could all use a day away from the foundry. Let spend a day doing anything that doesn't have to do with Team Arrow," Thea suggested. She knew she could use a day off.

"What should we do?" Laurel asked, clearly excited by the idea.

"Lyla has been wanting to take Sara to the gardens. We should all go," Dig suggested. He looked at Oliver, suggesting he'd rather him not go.

"That sounds like…" Laurel was cut off by her phone alerting her of a text message. "Felicity, turn on the TV."

"A man has the precinct held under siege. At the moment it is unclear why…" The woman on the TV was saying. Everyone looked at Laurel who looked pale. It was where her father worked, and it made sense that this was brought to her attention.

"We have to help," Laurel said panicked. She looked to Oliver who nodded his agreement.

"Felicity, I need you to get us in there visually," Oliver told her.

"On it," she replied, getting to work.

"Laurel can you handle this?" Oliver asked. She gave him a dirty look, but nodded.

"Of course I can," she replied, her voice matching the look on her face.

He waited a beat before saying. "The rest of us suite up, but I don't want to go in blind. We wait until we know what we are dealing with." Oliver looked to Dig, waiting to see if he was going to argue. Diggle didn't look thrilled, but he didn't argue either. He nodded his head in agreement.

"And how long do you think that is going to take?" Laurel challenged. She didn't want to sit on her hands and do nothing while her father was in danger.

"I'm in," Felicity said, as in answer to her question.

They all gathered around the monitor. There were six of them, and the problem was how much ammo power they had; one of them was in Lance's office, holding a gun to his head. Laurel hissed in a breath, and she paled.

…

"Release my husband!" The woman screamed at the other cops as she held a gun to Lance's head.

"Ma'am, let's all take a deep breath," a detective said, taking a small step forward.

"One more step you son-of-a-bitch and I will blow his brains out!" She yelled.

"Okay," Lance said from in his chair. "We can't let your husband out. He's in Iron Heights, and we don't have the authority, but if you let us make a few phone calls…"

"You aren't calling no one!" she said. She looked about the room, and while Lance couldn't see her, judging by the way she moved and spoke, he could tell she was high on something, and so were two of the six of her companions.

"Ma'am, please remain calm," Lance said, trying to keep his tone non threating. "Listen, I want to help you, but you have to work with me; do you think we can get the civilians out of here? This has nothing to do with them."

The woman looked at the people not in uniform. She didn't see how letting them go could hurt, so she agreed to this. Slowly, she allowed the civilians to be released, one by one.

"I want my husband," she said again.

"Okay, I understand, but as I said, his release is out of my power without making some phone…"

Lance was interrupted by the sound of gun fire. There was a sudden uproar, and the woman went to see what the hell was going on. "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled over the ruckus. She shot a shot into the ceiling, making everyone quiet. "What the hell is going on?"

From where he sat, Lance could see sheriff Jacobs laying on the floor. Luckily he was still breathing. He tried to free himself from the restraints tying him to the chair, but they were too tight, and he could hardly move his hands.

"This idiot tried shooting Ted," one of the woman's goons said.

"He was getting frisky with Danski!" Jacobs said in defense, looking over at Danski. "Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she should be harassed.

"What can I say, I love me a woman in inform." Ted said with a shrug.

"Keep your head about you son. We are here to get your father out, not pick up women. The next cop to point your gun at one of my boys loses their life, along with the nice Captain in there."

She turned back to Lance, only to find herself turning again when there was a loud crashing noise. It took her several seconds to realize what was going on.

….

Oliver took out the one closest to him, hitting the man in the shoulder causing the man to drop his gun. There was gunfire elsewhere, and he quickly searched the room. All his team were still standing so he went on to his next target. On his way to Lance, he could see Thea take down her target, but Laurel was distracted. The woman who had Lance looked like a loose cannon, and the fact that she was once again holding a gun to Lance made her forget her target completely.

The man she was supposed to take down took the opportunity to retrieve his gun. Laurel was already making her way toward Lance, and Diggle was closer to the shooter. Oliver moved quickly, knocking Diggle out of the way, the bullet grazing his own arm. They both recovered quickly, and Dig shot the man in the leg.

The sound of Laurel's canary cry stopped everyone in their tracks, and made everyone look to her. She had the last target on his knees, a knife to his throat. "Release the Captain or this guy gets it!" Laurel demanded. She stood in the doorway of Lance's office, and behind her, the other officers regained their composer, and pointed their guns at the downed men. Not that any of them where going anywhere.

"Black Canary," Oliver said, his voice disguised.

"Let him go!" She demanded again.

The woman looked worried, but she wasn't backing down. "You are supposed to be a good guy. You won't murder him."

"You wanna bet?" Laurel asked, putting just enough pressure on the knife to make the man bleed a little.

Oliver moved now, drawing an arrow, and shooting it at the woman not a second to soon. The arrow caught her off guard enough for him to get in there, and disarm her. He cut Lance free and once they had the woman cuffed, he ordered his team to evacuate. He grabbed Laurel on his way out, forcing her to move.

…

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked, once they were back in the foundry. "Have completely lost you mind?"

Laurel turned to him, her anger matching his. "She had my father! What was I supposed to do?"

"Follow the plan until there was reason to believe it wouldn't work!" Oliver said forcefully. "The guy you were supposed to take down almost shot Diggle."

"Well he didn't," Laurel said, a little less angry now. She hadn't realized that her error in judgment had almost gotten John shot. "I'm sorry, okay, I couldn't just leave him with that woman. What if she had shot him while we were fighting her guys?"

"I think we can fight about this all day," Thea said, cutting in. "Everything worked out. Let's just be thankful for that."

There was a moment of silence where they all just took a moment to be glad it all worked out. "I'm going to change, then go see my father." With that, Laurel walked away.

"You're bleeding," Felicity said, going for the first aid kit.

"It's just a flesh wound," Oliver replied. "Nothing major."

"You took a bullet for me," Diggle said, feeling for the first time that he could forgive Oliver. A lot of the problem was he didn't feel like he could trust Oliver any more, but when someone takes a bullet for you, it meant a lot.

"I'll always take a bullet for you, Dig." They both smiled now, and Diggle took Oliver's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Don't forget about tomorrow. We plan to be there around nine," Diggle said.

"We will be there," Thea replied. She was dressed back in her normal clothes. "I need to get to work, but I will see you tomorrow." She waved at Oliver and Felicity before leaving.

Alone with Felicity, Oliver looked at her as she cleaned his arm. "You okay?" he asked her. She was looking a little sick.

She avoided eye contact as she spoke, " Yeah I'm fine, just cleaning this."

Oliver took her chin and made her look at him. "What is it?" he asked her, knowing that she wasn't actually okay.

"I'm afraid that one day you aren't going to come home. What do I tell Olivia then?"

"I always come home," Oliver replied, taking her hand.

"Yeah, until you don't. I know that this is a part of you. A big part of you and I love this part of you, but I'm still scared."

"Let's not cross that bridge unless we have to," Oliver said. He didn't know what else he could say.

Felicity nodded, knowing there wasn't anything they could do unless it came to pass. "You should take me to dinner," she said, lightening the mood.

Oliver smiled. "Would you join me for dinner Ms. Smoak?" Oliver asked, offering her his good arm.

"I would love to kind Sir," Felicity said, playing along. She took his arm and leaned into him. "Take me away," she added, making them both laugh.

* * *

"No," Felicity shouted at the dark shadows inching closer. She ran fast, as she held Olivia closer to her chest. She ran, although her lung burned and screamed for air. Her legs ached and she felt as though they were made of jello, but she couldn't stop. Not when Olivia was a stake.

She skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff. She looked down, wanting to jump, but unsure if there was water below. What she knew for sure was that the dark shapes were approaching her. "Please go away!" she cried out in desperation.

"Felicity," A gentle voice said from the darkness of whatever was down below. She looked over to it in confusion. "Felicity, it's okay. I'm here," the voice lulled. She looked back over to the darkness coming at her. It was so close she could all but feel it on her skin. "Shh, it's okay," the voice said, and this time she recognized it. It was Oliver. Without a second thought, she jumped off the cliff and into the darkness below.

She came awake with a gasp of breath. Oliver held her, shushing her as he did. "It's okay. I'm here," he said in a lull. "It's okay."

She held onto him, sobbing into his chest. She felt so weak. It was only a stupid nightmare. It wasn't real. And yet here she was, sweating, her heart pounding in her chest. It had felt so impossibly real to her.

"I've got you," Oliver said, rubbing her back. He closed his eyes, wishing he could do more for her. He had been where she was, the nightmares often seeming worse than the event itself. It haunted you, and unfortunately, even after years passing, and months without them, the nightmares would sneak back in. Reminding you of things you would much rather forget.

Oliver held her until the shaking subsided, then moved to turn on the light. Her eyes were red from crying, but worse than that, there was fear in them. He took a deep breath, wishing he had the ability to take all of her fear away. He settled for sitting with her, and holding her hand.

She rubbed her thumb over the veins on his hands as she studied them. Damn, she loved these hands. She looked back up to his face, meeting his eyes, and she just melted. There was no judgment or pity there, just concern. She could see the knowledge in them. She could see that he had been where she was, and her heart hurt for him.

"I'm sorry," she said, once she was sure she could speak. Sitting on her bed, with the light on and his hand in hers, the nightmare seemed almost silly. She was home. Safe.

"Don't be," he replied, a small smile at his lips. He gave her hand a light squeeze. "You should get more sleep." He moved to take his hand from hers, but she didn't let go. He looked at their joined hands, then to her face.

"Will you stay?" she asked. She didn't want to be alone in the dark. She was afraid it would make the dream feel real again.

"Of course," Oliver replied. She moved over, giving him space on the bed. After turning off the light, she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her forehead as he moved the covers over them.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Oliver replied.

"Do you still have nightmares about your time away? Before everyone found out you were still alive, I mean." She had always suspected that he did, but she didn't know for sure.

Oliver wait a moment before replying. "Sometimes."

Felicity was silent for a while. She couldn't imagine still having nightmares about this years from now. She was sure she couldn't ever imagine everything he had been through in the five years he had been away. She wanted to know, but he wasn't big on sharing his past. "Goodnight," she said, unsure how to ask him if he would ever let her know more about who he was. Regardless of what he had been through, she would always love him. "Love you," she added on that thought.

"I love you too," Oliver replied. "Night." He closed his eyes, trying hard not to think of his passed. He focused his thoughts on Felicity and Olivia, and fell asleep, thinking of his future.

….

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Arrow or its characters. All credit goes to the shows creatures/the CW/ and DC Comics.**

…

 _Okay ladies and gents. This is the FINAL chapter. I'm so happy to complete it, yet sad. Always bitter sweet to finish a story. I want to thank all of you for reading/commenting/liking. There is nothing better for a writer than to have people like what they have written. Enjoy this final chapter :)_

…

 **Chapter Thirteen**

…

"Lyla and Diggle are heading over to the gardens now," Felicity said, as she put her phone in her pocket. She was feeling huge today with some back pain, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from going with the others. They hardly ever got to hang out outside of work, and they all needed it.

"Well I'm ready when you are," Oliver said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm ready too," Thea said, joining them by the door. She pulled on her light sweater, then opened the door. She jumped back a little in surprise. Lance was on the other side, getting ready to knock.

"Oh," he said, clearly surprised as well.

"Hey captain Lance," Thea said. "Can we help you with something?" she asked, praying the answer was no. She really needed this day off.

"Just need to speak with Oliver for a moment," Lance replied, looking at Oliver. "If you have a minute."

"Yeah," Oliver replied. "Why don't you two wait in the car?" he suggested to the girls. They both nodded, before leaving them alone.

"Look uh. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I wanted to thank you for yesterday. You didn't let Laurel lose her head, and you saved a lot of good men. I still don't like the way you get things done, but this city is better with you than without you." Lance held out his hand then, hoping Oliver would accept his apology.

Oliver took Lance's hand. "Thank you," he said, really meaning it.

"Okay," Lance said, with a nod. "I won't keep you any longer." Lance was about to leave, but paused. "Congratulations, by the way. On the baby," he said, nodding to the car where Felicity was. "That's a good woman you got there. Smart."

Oliver smiled. "I know she is, and thank you." He followed behind Lance, until he got to the car. He slid into the driver seat and smiled at Felicity.

"What was that about?" she asked. She had been a little worried, but the smile on his face was a good sign. Thea leaned forward in the back seat to hear his answer as well.

"He was thanking me for yesterday, and congratulated me on the baby." With that he started the car, and made their way to the gardens.

…

"I've always loved lilies," Felicity said, as they followed the path through the flowers. They had just split up from the group so they could be alone.

"I never knew that," Oliver replied. There was still so much to learn about her.

"Do you think that someday you will know everything there is to know about me?" She asked. They had come across a small bridge, and she was now leaning on the railing. She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I would like to think that someday we would know each other very well," Oliver replied.

Felicity looked out over the small pond. "It's a little scary I think, for someone to know you so well." She laughed a little. "I guess that's a price you pay when you're in love. You become vulnerable."

Oliver joined her, leaning on the railing as well. It was so peaceful here. It seemed a million miles from Starling City, yet they were still there. The birds chirped overhead, and the pond beneath them seemed impossibly still. "Love makes you vulnerable; that's why I'm afraid to love you. People can use you against me." He paused a moment, taking her hand. "But not being with you is impossible."

Felicity smiled, unable to help herself. She didn't always get to see this side of Oliver, but she loved it when it came out.

"I can't believe I've never been here before," she told him with laughter. "It's so beautiful."

She stopped laughing and became serious. "What about Nyssa? What became of her after Ra's died?"

"I thought she would leave the league, but I believe she's trying to become the new Ra's."

"Right, because in return for his help, you had to make Malcom the new Ra's," Felicity stated. He had told her how Malcom had fit into all of this. "But she's your wife, right?" She hated this little fact. It made her jealous even though she knew there was nothing to be jealous over.

"Only in the eyes of the league," Oliver replied. "It's not legal here."

She nodded. There wasn't much else to say on the subject, so she changed it. So, have you thought of a middle name yet?"

Oliver laughed a little. "Turns out I'm not so good at picking names."

Felicity laughed too, but there was something off about it. Oliver looked at her now with worry. "You okay?" She sounded a little like something was wrong.

"No. I'm not great at picking names either. Took Thea and me forever to pick Olivia. I actually vetoed it at first, but it grew on me."

They started walking again, and Felicity felt what she suspected was another contraction. They found the others, who were laying out lunch.

"Turkey or Ham?" Thea asked her.

"I think you better think of a middle name quick," Felicity replied confusing them all. "Because either I just peed myself, or my water broke, and I vote the latter."

…

"Everything is looking great," the nurse said, checking Felicity's cervix. "You're two centimeters along, and the baby is doing great." She took off her gloves, picked up the chart, and gave Felicity a smile. "Anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No," Felicity replied with a smile. She watched the nurse leave before looking at Oliver. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Because I may not be. I mean I know that I had months to prepare, and we have everything we need, but what if I have no idea what to do? What if she doesn't like me!"

"Felicity," Oliver said, saying her name lowly, emphasizing all the syllables. "Our daughter will love you. She's going to have the best person I know as a mother."

Felicity smiled, and put her hand on his cheek. "You're so sweet." She sat up a little as a contraction started. She did her best to keep the pain to herself, but as time when on the pain seemed to worsen. Luckily, she was still able to play it down. At least for now.

"Hey," Thea said, walking in with two suite cases. "I got the bags, and I put the car seat in the car."

"Thank you," Oliver replied.

"You packed us bags?" Felicity asked, suddenly nervous. "Why didn't I think to pack the bags? People do that right? Pack them like weeks before the baby is born so it's ready whenever? What if you forgot something?"

Thea laughed a little. "I didn't pack the bags, I just picked them up," Thea replied. "Oliver packed them."

Felicity looked at him. "You thought to pack the bags?" She asked.

"I did it a few days ago while you were out getting ice-cream." He smiled at her. "And don't worry, I'm sure I got everything."

Felicity took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. She was silent for a little while. She felt like her emotions where all over the place, and she couldn't decide how she felt. She was happy and nervous. Scared and excited.

"How are you doing?" Lyla asked, as she and Diggle came in. She gave Felicity a pink bear that said "It's a girl" and hugged her.

"Okay. Emotional," Felicity replied, with a smile.

* * *

 **Three hours in**

"Oh. Ow! Ow!" Felicity groaned, as yet another contraction rocked through her. Oliver held her hand, ans talked her through it. They were three hours in, and they were getting increasingly more painful.

"How do woman do this!" she asked. She knew child birth was painful, but this was crazy. It didn't even hurt this bad when she got shot.

"You're doing great," Oliver told her. He held her hand, rubbing his thumb in circles to sooth her. He only wished he could do more. There was nothing worse than her hurting, and him unable to do something about it.

* * *

 **Ten hours in**

"Only five centimeters!" Felicity exclaimed. She was exhausted and the pain was becoming unbearable. She looked over to Oliver in earnest. "I don't think I can do it. Maybe I'm not built for this."

Oliver smiled at her. "You're doing an amazing job. You can do anything. And think, you get to hold your baby girl in the end."

"We can give you an epidural now if you want it," the nurse informed them.

"Oh, please," Felicity replied. She needed anything that would take the edge off.

…..

Oliver walked into the waiting room, and took a deep breath. He had never seen a needle that big before, and he couldn't believe they stuck it into her. Yikes.

"She doing okay?" Thea asked. She was there, along with John, Lyla, Laurel, and Ray. Donna had showed up right after Felicity got the epidural. She was in there with her now.

"Yeah, she's sleeping at the moment." Oliver replied. "She's only five centimeters along."

"We were just talking about getting some food, so I think since she's only that far, we will," Thea said. "I'm starving."

There was a round of "Me toos" and they all gathered their things. Everyone but Diggle left. And he looked at Oliver with a questioning look.

"You okay man?" he asked Oliver.

"I'm…I've never been so scared in my life. What if I can't protect her?"

Diggle chuckled. He didn't need to asked who he was talking about. "It's scary. I'm not going to lie. You've got this baby, small and helpless. She will depend on you and need you constantly."

"You're not helping."

"But you will protect her because there will be nothing more important than her. When I had Sara I was where you are now. Scared and having no idea how I would protect her from our world. But there isn't a moment when I don't know where she is or who she's with. You can do this."

Oliver nodded as he took a deep breath. "I sure hope so."

* * *

 **Twenty Hours In**

"Breathe," Oliver said softly. He couldn't believe it was taking this long, but apparently this wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Okay," Dr. Morris said, as he walked in. "I hear we are ready to start pushing?"

Thea took that as her que, and kissed Oliver's cheek before leaving. Donna moved to take Felicity's hand on the opposite side of Oliver.

"Okay," Dr. Morris said once he was ready. "Now, with the next contraction I want you to push." he told her. "Okay," he said when the contraction came on. "Push," he said, then started the countdown.

Felicity pushed as hard as she could. And again. And again. She was in pain and exhausted. After twenty minutes she began to get worked up and worried.

"Okay, we are doing well. A few more big pushes and she will be out."

"I can't," Felicity cried. She was too tired.

"You can to it, Baby," Oliver said, kissing her forehead. "You can do this. Just a few more pushes."

"It's okay to feel this way, Sweetie. Most woman do," Donna said next.

A few pushes later, the doctor announced that he could see her head. Felicity gave one last push and Olivia was brought into the world.

Oliver and Felicity cried tears of joy as Olivia was placed on Felicity's chest. "Oh my god," Felicity said tearfully. "She's so tiny," She added. She looked up at Oliver and fell in love with him all over again. He was looking at Olivia with so much love it was almost tangible.

Donna beamed with pride as she watched Felicity and Oliver cry over their joy. She had tears in her eyes as well, and couldn't wait to hold her. It was such a great feeling being a grandma, and it had just started.

….

Oliver watched as they cleaned Olivia and took her measurements. Six pounds, seven ounces, and nineteen inches. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the way he felt for someone he just met. It was like the entire world shifted to revolve around this one tiny person.

His heart melted as they placed her in his arms, and he now knew what Diggle had meant. He would keep her safe, because there was no other option. Nothing in this world would ever harm her if he had anything to do with it. He suddenly understood why his mother did the things she had done. He may have just become a father, but he already knew there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

He rocked Olivia as he brought her over to Felicity. He carefully passed Olivia to her, and there it was. His entire life in one bed. The love of his life, and the baby who represented it.

Donna hugged him, and he hugged her in return. "Congratulations, Dad," she beamed.

"You too, Grandma," Oliver replied. They both laughed, then Oliver wiped a tear off his cheek as he excused himself. He needed to inform the others of her arrival.

"Six pounds, seven ounces, and nineteen inches of perfection! Baby and mommy are doing fine," he announced as he walked into the waiting room. A round of "congratulations" were given. Laurel, Ray, and Lyla all hugged him. John shook his hand, then he, too, pulled him into a hug. Thea cried as she hugged him. She couldn't believe she was an aunt.

"How does it feel be a father?" Thea asked, beaming.

Oliver laughed nervously, and luckily he didn't have to do more than that because Donna came in at that point. He wouldn't even be able to put into words how it feels. The only word that came to mind was emotional.

…

Oliver sat on the bed with Felicity, one arm around her, and the other hand stroking Olivia's cheek. She was so soft and small.

Donna had stepped out to give them some privacy, and it made him think of his own mother. Despite everything she had done, he still wished she could be here.

"What are you thinking about?" Felicity asked. He looked lost in thought.

"I've just been thinking a lot about my mother. She would have liked to see this." He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead. "I know she hasn't always been the best person, but I miss her."

Felicity nodded and looked down at Olivia, who was sleeping. She had thought Oliver would have asked for her middle name to be Moira, but now it occurred to her that maybe he was afraid to even suggest it. "What do you think of Olivia Moira Queen?" Felicity asked him.

Oliver looked at her surprised, and he couldn't believe that he just fell in love with her even more. "You would do that?" he asked surprised. He knew that Felicity didn't care for his mother.

"You loved your mother, and whatever else she did, she loved you, too, and if you want, I don't mind it."

Oliver leaned down, and kissed her. He was thrilled to have her in his life. Lucky to have her love him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Felicity replied. She looked down at her bundle, and she could barely contain the love she felt for her. "Welcome to the world, Olivia Moira Queen."

* * *

"She looks even smaller in her crib," Felicity said quietly, as she and Oliver looked down at Olivia. This was their first night home with her, and both were a little nervous about it.

"Yeah she does," Oliver replied. He put his hands on Felicity's shoulders and gently rubbed them. "We should sleep, too. She will be up in a few hours," he suggested.

Felicity didn't say anything. Truth be told, she was scared to leave Olivia alone. She kept imagining Drake would show up, and kidnap her. Not that he could. She knew he was dead, but still. "You go ahead. I'm going to stay here."

Oliver looked at her. "Sweetie, she's going to be fine."

"I know but what if something happens and we aren't here?" Felicity asked worried.

"That's why we have the baby monitors, and we are just across the hall. "Come on, you've hardly slept for days."

Felicity looked back at Olivia, then nodded. He was right, she would be fine. "Okay."

….

It felt like her head had just hit the pillow when she heard the soft cries coming from the baby monitor. She felt Oliver get out of bed as he said, "I'll get her." Felicity rolled over, to see what time it was. It was one in the morning. Olivia had slept for three hours which seemed about right.

"It's okay," she could hear Oliver coo to Olivia through the monitor. She smiled as she listened. "Oh, it's okay, Sweetheart." She could hear a bag rattle, suggesting he was changing her. Olivia still fussed, but she seemed more content with his company. "Okay, let's get you fed," he said, his tone still coo-like.

"I think she's hungry, Mommy," he said as he came into the room. He waited while Felicity got comfortable before handing Olivia to her. He watched as Felicity settled Olivia at her breast, and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

"Water," Felicity replied without looking up from the baby. She still couldn't believe that she was here, and she couldn't believe how she could love someone this much.

Oliver nodded, and went to the kitchen where he found Thea. She was eating a bowl of cereal looking tired. "You okay?" he asked, as he pulled two waters from the fridge.

"Yeah, I'm just overtired. I'll be fine." She drank her milk, rinsed her bowl, then put it and the spoon in the dishwasher. "See you in the morning," she said before leaving.

Oliver grabbed a banana from the bowl on the counter before going back up to his room. He gave the water and banana to Felicity. She accepted both of them happily.

"You realize this will last for a while? Getting up every four hours?" Felicity said, as Oliver got into bed.

Oliver nodded. "I know." He kissed Felicity's cheek. "That's part of being a dad."

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

"We never discussed what to do about the holidays," Felicity said. "He turned left at Newman drive," she added.

Oliver made the sudden left before replying. "I'm not sure this is the best time to discuss this."

"Why not celebrate both?" Thea suggested. She was just a few feet behind Oliver and was gaining speed.

"Turn left again at Second and Third."

They did as instructed, and the thief found himself outnumbered. Diggle was blocking his exit on the other side, and Oliver and Thea weren't letting him go anywhere on their end. Oliver drew his bow. "You're finished."

…..

"Do you think we should do both?" Felicity asked as they walked into the foundry. She stood, Olivia fast asleep in the harness Felicity wore. Oliver kissed Felicity's forehead, then the top of Olivia's head.

"That girl could sleep through a tornado," He commented as he set down his quiver and bow. "As far as the holidays go, I'm open to celebrating both if you're comfortable with it."

"Christmukkah?" Felicity said, putting Christmas and Hanukkah together. "Or Hanumas?" She giggled.

Oliver laughed too. "Okay it's settled. This year we celebrate Hanumas."

"I like Christmukkah better," Felicity said. "It's more fun to say. Christmukkah."

"Okay," Oliver said with laughter. "Christmukkah."

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Oliver sat in front of Olivia's highchair. They were trying peas for the first time, and he loved introducing her to new food. "Choo choo," he said, imitating a train. Olivia giggled and opened her mouth wide once the spoon got close enough.

Felicity smiled as she watched this. There was nothing hotter than a man who adored his child and did adorable things with them. Here sat The Arrow, badass by night, big marshmallow by day. She laughed as Olivia spit out the peas, a disgusted look on her face.

"You don't like it?" Oliver laughed. He took a small taste of the peas, and made the same face Olivia had made. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I will just have to make you real peas sometime," he said, putting the jar aside. He grabbed the green beans instead, because she loved those.

After she was fed, Felicity took her upstairs for her bath. Oliver took this opportunity to sneak up to Thea's room. He had been dying to show her the ring.

"She's going to love it!" Thea squealed quietly. She had a huge smile on her face. Oliver looked so damn excited she couldn't help but smile. "When are you going to do it?"

"In a couple months. I just want to give it more time," Oliver replied. "I don't think I could handle it if she said no." Oliver laughed nervously.

"She won't say no. She loves you." Thea sat on her bed. I could do some digging. See where she stands on the subject."

"Won't that make her suspect?" Oliver asked. He didn't want Felicity to see it coming.

"Not if you do it two months from now."

…

It was a couple days later, and Felicity had just joined Thea at the table. She put Olivia in her chair, and opened a jar of carrots. "I'm going to be so late." Felicity stated.

"I don't think your boss is going to care," Thea stated with a smile.

Felicity chucked. "Yeah, at least there's that. Ray is great. What other job can you take your child to work with you if need be?"

Thea shrugged. "None that I know of." Thea sighed a little and picked up the bridal magazine she was "reading."

"A bridal magazine?" Felicity observed.

"Yeah, I got this in the mail for some reason." Thea paused a moment. "Do you think it will ever happened for me?"

"Of course it will. You're a great person, and the right guy will know that." Felicity scooped more carrot into Olivia's mouth.

"I thought Roy was the right person," Thea commented, truly sad now. She missed him so much, and she feared she would never see him again. "Now I don't know if we will ever see each other again." She shook her head and smiled. "Do you think Oliver will ever ask you?"

Felicity looked at her now. "I don't know. I think he will. I hope he does." She paused a moment. "But don't you tell him that, I don't want to freak him out or anything." That was the last thing she wanted. "You really think you will never see Roy again?"

Thea crossed her arms now and thought a moment before answering. "I hope I will. I always think that maybe our time just isn't now. You know how in movies people fall in love, and then for some reason they are separated, then years later they come together again and it all works out? I hope for that."

"Who knew you were a helpless romantic?" Felicity teased.

"Oh, shut up," Thea replied. They both laughed, then laughed harder when Olivia joined in. There was just something contagious about a babies laughter.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"I don't think I have ever been this nervous," Oliver told Thea. She was currently bouncing Olivia on her knee and both of them were laughing.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. You guys have come so far over the past year. Hell you guys are practically married already."

Oliver took a deep breath. Thea was right. He and Felicity were in a great place. Sure, they ran into a few bumps here and there, but every couple did. "I sent her a dozen lilies."

Thea looked at him. "Why not roses?" She asked curiously. She put Olivia down, who slowly walked toward her daddy.

"Felicity told me she loved lilies." Oliver replied, as he reached for Olivia. She laughed as Oliver threw her up into the air, then caught her again. He hugged her close, then gave her kisses.

"So why aren't you going to take her away for the weekend?" Thea asked. She had figured he would take her away on a romantic getaway somewhere.

"She won't even let Olivia out of her sight for a single night. Can you imagine trying to keep them apart for a weekend? She wouldn't enjoy herself."

"Okay, I need to get ready," Oliver said, handing Olivia back to Thea.

"You ready to have a good time with Auntie?" Thea asked Olivia as Oliver left the room.

Oliver made his way up stairs and prayed that this night would go as planned. He wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

Oliver waited downstairs for Felicity. She had told him twenty minutes ago that she needed five more minutes to get ready. He was about to go up and check on her, but when he turned, he saw her descending down the stairs.

She was stunning as always. Her dress was off white (how fitting) and cut off just above the knee. It hugged her curves nicely, and the halter top style top exposed just a little bit of cleavage. She looked sexy but classy, She wore her hair loose, and had her contacts in.

"You look beautiful," he said, having to clear his throat a little. He was so nervous about tonight he could hardly speak.

She beamed at him, her cheeks pinking just a little. "Right back at you."

"You ready?" Oliver asked. She nodded her response, and after kissing Olivia, they left the house. They talked about Felicity's job, and about Ray's ATOM suit on the way to the restaurant. Oliver didn't mind her chatter. It actually made him feel less nervous.

When he pulled up in front of the restaurant Felicity gasped. He got out, walked around the car, and opened her door. He offered her his hand. She took it, her mouth still open in awe, as she got out.

"How did you get us in this place?" she asked as they went in. Oliver gave the hostess his name, and after confirming their reservation, she motioned for them to follow her. Felicity looked around as they walked to their table. She had always wanted to try this place, but the waitlist went on forever, and it cost a pretty penny.

After being seated, and ordering drinks, Felicity smiled at Oliver. "How _did_ you get us in this place?"

"I have my ways," Oliver replied. Actually, he had called every day for the past month hoping someone would cancel their reservation. He was ecstatic when someone finally had.

"Well, it's beautiful," Felicity replied. He looked nervous, she observed. She had thought that on the drive over as well. Is he going to propose to her? Her heart fluttered at the thought. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him to ask her until this moment.

They ordered dinner and were waiting for it when Oliver's phone vibrated in his jacket, he groaned. He checked it, and because it was Thea he couldn't ignore it. "Hey," he said, answering it. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Thea replied.

He could hear the worry in her voice, and his heart dropped. Was something wrong with Olivia? "Is Olivia okay?" he asked, grabbing Felicity's hand as she started to get up, fear in her eyes.

"She's fine, she's sleeping. This is a team arrow problem."

Oliver indicated to Felicity that Olivia was just fine, and she took a sigh of relief. "Can this wait?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

* * *

"What do we have?" Oliver asked as he and Felicity entered the foundry. Thea was there alone.

"John and Laurel are already on their way, but someone put up a video," Thea replied. She stood, giving Olivia to Felicity, then went to get her outfit. "They are planning on shooting up the square, where they are holding that rally for saving that old building on Lester Avenue."

Oliver jumped into action as well. There were a lot of lives on the line, and there was no time to ask a lot of questions. He dressed quickly, and was about to head out, but stopped. Felicity was talking to either Dig or Laurel, and he was about to tell her he loved her when the electric went out.

There was a moment of silence, before Thea said, "Oops."

"Oops?" Oliver questioned. A light caught his eyes. Felicity turned on the flashlight on her phone.

"I forgot to pay the electric," Thea replied.

"Okay, then, new plan. Thea, stay here with Olivia, Felicity, I need you to go to go to Palmer tech and use the computers there."

They all agreed, and got to work.

…..

"Keep your eyes open," Oliver said into his mic. He was up high, where he could see the entire square. Laurel and Dig were walking around, trying to find anything that seemed out of place. They had tried stopping the van, but they got away, and this was their only other option. They had informed Lance of what was going on, and he sent officers to keep watch as well.

Felicity was watching the surrounding streets for anything out of place through the street cameras. "Nothing yet," she replied.

"Nothing here either," Laurel added.

"Same here," Digg said.

After an hour went by, Oliver started getting a bad feeling. The rally was going to wrap up soon, and there was still no attack. Where were they?

"Something's not right," Oliver told the others. He scanned the crowed again, and still there was nothing. "Do you think this was a decoy? What if their target was somewhere else?" There was a surprised sound that came through his ear piece and his blood ran cold. "Felicity?"

There was no answer, but the loud bang of a gun had him moving. He couldn't let himself think the worst, but it was hard not to. He rushed to Palmer Tech, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear Laurel on the phone with her father, but he knew he would make it to her first.

Once there, he wasted no time getting up to her floor. He encountered no one on his way up. Still, he exited the elevator slowly, and walked cautiously, his arrow at the ready. The floor was empty as well, with the exception of Felicity, who was laying on the floor, slowly getting up.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, as he went to her. There was a cut on her forehead, and her cheek was bruised. Other than that, she was fine.

"I'm okay," she replied, a little breathless. "But Ray will not be happy when he finds out they stole a hi tech gadget that will help them electronically rob people blind."

* * *

Oliver stood in the old foundry, looking around. It was bare without all of their stuff, but it still felt a little like home to him. The club above was still empty, so breaking in was easy _. Where are you_? He messaged to Felicity. He had told her to meet him here, after the cops were done with her.

 _Close,_ She messaged back.

Oliver found a lighter, and started lighting the candles. This wasn't what he had in mind, but after today, he decided that this was where he wanted to do it. He looked around after all the candles were lit. They lit up the room nicely, and the dozens of lilies looked beautiful in the fire light.

He heard the sound of the door opening, and her heals hitting the stairs. He smiled as she came into the candle light, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What is this?" she asked, her heart fluttering. This place had never looked so beautiful. The candle light danced around the room, and made Oliver look like someone who would be on the cover of a romance novel. She smiled at the lilies. "You remembered," she stated, pointing to them. That made her heart swell.

Oliver took her hand, and kissed her knuckles. "This isn't where I planned on doing this. I had this romantic dinner planned. But now that I'm doing it here, I realize it's the perfect place for it. It's where you learned who I really was, and here is where I fell in love with you."

Felicity's eyes were already watering when Oliver got down on one knee. "Felicity Megan Smoak. You mean the world to me. You're more than just the love of my life. You are one of the few people I know I can trust. You make this world, which is full of evil, seem bright. You make me better in every way, and I wouldn't be who I am today without you. So I ask you, here where I fell in love with you, if you would make me happier than the happiest man alive, and marry me." Oliver finished, and had to swallow. He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Felicity cried now, and nodded. "Yes," she said with a tearful laugh. "Absolutely, yes!" she added, her tone now excited. She threw her arms around Oliver once he stood, and kissed him deeply.

Oliver laughed with her. She said yes. After everything, she still said yes.

"You have just made me so happy," she told him. "So incredibly, blissfully happy."

"Not as happy as you made me," Oliver informed her."

She kissed him again, and this kissed lasted longer than the last. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt, and his body responded to her. It was a perfect way to end the night, and the perfect beginning to the rest of his life.

...

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
